It's a long way to happy
by RedRoSe1864
Summary: When Elena Gilbert ends up pregnant with her cop boyfriend Damon Salvatore, she's finally coming to terms that she's going to be a mother, but then life takes an even bigger twist. Damon is sentenced to 5 years in prison for murder. Now Damon is coming out of prison and has to face his 5 year old daughter Melinda, he hasn't seen her since she was 1. Will this family survive?
1. 1The beginning of the end

**AU story **

**Warning this story is rated M.**

**The begging of the end**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Mommy, mommy…!" screamed a little girl as she ran through the front door.

The woman on the sofa was in deep thoughts, that she didn't even hear her little girl crying out for her attention. She was sitting curled up in a ball and staring into space. It was the same, whenever she was left for more than an hour alone. All the emotions consume her and she falls into depression.

"Elena..." Stefan called out but there was no sign that she heard him. "Elena…" He repeated her name.

The little girl ran right up to her mother and jumped into her lap, and for the first time since Stefan and Melinda walked in, Elena snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to her daughter and quickly took her in her arms. She held her so tightly to her chest, never wanting to let her go. She kissed the top of her head and continued to hug her as if she hadn't seen her in a long time. Stefan insisted on taking Melinda to the park for an hour today and Elena agreed after almost 2 whole hours of begging.

"How was the trip to the park?" She asked as she caressed her daughters' hair. The little girl looked up at her with the same ocean blue eyes that she dreams about every night. She had raven black hair just like her father; she even got her attitude from him.

"It was fun, we fed the ducks but Uncle Stefan wouldn't buy me an ice-cream." Melinda said as she made an adorable pout on her face.

"You can have ice cream after lunch." Elena told her.

"Elena, I took her to MacDonald's, she ate a happy meal." Stefan said as he sat down on the opposite couch.

"You did what? You didn't tell me you were going to take her to MacDonald's!" Elena screamed at him. "Don't do things behind my back. You asked to take her…"Stefan cut her off at that point.

"I just took her to eat Elena. It was on the way home. We just stopped by." Stefan tried to reason with her.

"No! You told me specifically you were just going to take her to the park and I trusted you!" She screamed at him.

"Mommy, please don't be mad. I asked Uncle Stefan if we could stop by." The little girl said.

"Princess, why don't you go and check up on Floppy?" Elena said as she crept down next to her daughter. Floppy was a little golden retriever that Melinda got for her birthday last month from grandma Miranda.

"You want me to leave, so you can yell at Uncle Stefan, don't you?" The little girl said as she stared at her mother with a sad facial expression.

"No honey. I just want to talk to Uncle Stefan about something private. I won't yell at him." Elena said to her daughter as she lightly ran her fingers through Melinda's raven locks.

She looked at Stefan and hesitated for a minute before saying. "Ok..." Then she turned around and ran to the backdoor.

Elena stood up and then turned her attention back to Stefan as she said. "You said just the park, and I promise I'll bring her back in an hour."

"It was just MacDonald's Elena. Kids go there all the time; there is nothing dangerous about that place. It's designed for kids and I wouldn't let anything happen to her." He tried to reason with her.

"Don't Stefan. Save it!" She said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Elena, you're being paranoid and this is ridicules."

"Do you want me to tell you what's ridicules Stefan?" She snapped at him, losing her temper. "The ridicules thing is that I trusted you!"

"ELENA, IT WAS JUST A FUCKEN FAST FOOD RESTAURANT." He yelled at her.

Elena felt tears in her eyes when he raised his voice. He didn't get it, none of them did. Everybody has someone by there side to get them through tough times, but Elena lost that someone five years ago. The only thing she has is his daughter. The little girl, who lights up her day, she's the only thing that's keeping her from completely falling apart.

"Elena…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

She shook her head as she said. "You all think I'm crazy, but when you have a child of your own, you'll know the feeling."

"I know you're scared of losing her like you lost Damon, but you didn't lose him Elena. In a month he'll be out and you'll have him back."

"I don't know that, what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

Elena was scared that Damon will be a different person when he comes out of that place. She knew what those places did to innocent people and the man she loved was innocent. There isn't a bad bone in his body. He was the sweetest, nicest, most caring human being to ever walk this earth. He could be stubborn, pig headed and even mean with all his sarcastic comments, but he was never bad and never will be.

"That's ridiculous, I have never seen in my life a man that loves a woman, like my brother loves you." He said as he came over to hug her. She grabbed onto him tightly and started sobbing. He held her in his arms, letting her cry out all her pain. He knew that she had gone through hell when his brother was arrested. She was still a teenager, she was pregnant and had her whole life planed out with the man she loved. It all got destroyed that night.

They pulled apart when Stefan's phone started ringing. Stefan took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He didn't know the number, so he just answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Stefan Salvatore?" A man over the other line asked.

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm Jonathan Perry from the police department of Mystic Falls, and I would like to inform you that your brother Damon Salvatore will be released early."

"What?" Stefan asked a little shocked. He knew that Damon was supposed to be released in a month; no one mentioned anything about his parole ending early.

"His parole was authorized one month earlier than the agreement with prosecution." The man on the other end said.

Elena looked at Stefan. He looked shocked, but at the same time confused. What was going on? "What is it?" Elena whispered to Stefan. His facial expression was freaking her out.

"Um…when will he be out?" Stefan finally gathered enough courage to ask. He ignored Elena's question.

"Tomorrow"

"What time?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Thank you for informing me." Stefan said to the man but kept his eyes on Elena. She just kept looking at him, confusion on her face. This was definitely good news for Damon and Elena. She's going to be so happy.

"No problem Mr. Salvatore." And with that he hung up.

"Who was it?" Elena asked, not giving Stefan room to process the information that he just received.

"Some guy from the police department, he said that Damon's going to be released early."

He watched as Elena's facial expression changed. It went from confused to shocked and then to hope. This was definitely not what she was expecting.

"You mean…he'll be out…as in he'll be here early?" She asked Stefan, her voice shaky. Elena's facial expression was full of hope.

"Yeah, he'll be out tomorrow." Stefan said to her with a small smile on his face. She just nodded hear head to give him a sign that she heard him.

She walked over to the couch and sat down staring at the wall. He's going to be here tomorrow. She'll get to hold him in her arms, he'll finally get to see his daughter and hold her in his arms after 4 years. The last time Damon saw Melinda, was on her first birthday. After his baby girl turned one, he told Elena that she shouldn't bring her to prison anymore. Elena didn't want to hear it and believed that he was bluffing when he said that, that was the last time that he would see his daughter in a long time. He told her that he didn't want Melinda to remember seeing her father in prison. A week after Melinda's birthday, Elena packed Melinda and headed to Mystic Falls prison to visit Damon, only to be devastated when the prison guard told her that Damon requested not to see Melinda anymore. She didn't understand him back then, and a part of her still doesn't, but in her heart she knows why he did it. He didn't want Melinda to remember him in a place only the most hideous creatures were kept. He wasn't one of them, he was there by mistake, but still he didn't want his daughter to remember her father in a place so dark and dangerous.

"Mommy…" She heard a distant voice.

"Earth to Elena…" There was another familiar voice in the distance.

Elena slowly turned around to see Melinda in her grandmother's arms. Stefan was sitting in a chair watching her, he didn't want to disturb her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear them calling for her.

"I…I…" She didn't know what she wanted to say, but then her little girl cut in.

"Spit it out mommy, we haven't got all day." She said with a grin on her face, she was just like her father.

Miranda started to laugh as she shook her head. "She's just like him." She said to Elena.

Miranda was always a huge fan of Damon, even when he knocked her daughter up. They always got along. Elena found it weird that Damon and her mother were so close, but she never complained. It felt good to have the man you love and your mother get along, life felt easier that way.

"He's…he's coming out early. He'll be out tomorrow." She said in a shaky voice to her mother.

She watched her mother's facial expression change, it went from happy and cheery to confused. Miranda slowly placed Melinda on the floor and told the little girl to go and play in her room. When the little blue eyed girl was out of sight, she turned to her daughter and asked. "How? I thought you said that he was supposed to be released in a month?"

"He was, but I just got a phone call from the police department, saying he'll be released tomorrow." Stefan butted in.

Miranda looked at Stefan and then at her daughter. "What are you going to tell Melinda?" She asked.

Stefan stayed quiet; he didn't know what to say. Elena never really told Melinda about her dad. She only told her that his name is Damon. When the little girl asked why she had never met her father. Elena told her a little white lie. Nor did Elena or Damon want their daughter to know the truth. She always told her that he was living far away from home and that when she grows up, she can go and visit him.

Elena just stared at her mother; she didn't know what to tell her. She thought that she still had time to figure this situation out, but that one phone call that Stefan received changed everything. Stefan, why did they call Stefan instead of her?

"Why would they call you instead of me?" She asked Stefan.

"I honestly don't know, Elena."

"That's not important now, what are you going to tell her Elena?" Miranda said to her daughter as she took a seat next to her on the couch. "And please don't feed her another lie; she's going to find out sooner or later." Miranda said to her daughter.

"What do you want me to tell her mom? That her father is in prison for murder!" Elena hissed.

"NO! Tell her the truth. Explain to her that it was a mistake." Miranda said.

"You can't explain something like that to a five year old mom." Elena said as she through her hands up in the air.

She started to panic. Every night she would pray to see his blue eyes again, no matter what the consequences are, but now when she thinks about it, she has a daughter and she needs to think this thought before deciding to break the news to her angel.

"Then withhold the truth but don't lie to her." Miranda hissed.

"I will decide what to tell my daughter, so please don't but in." Elena said to her mother.

"She's going to love him either way, he's her father."

"Don't you think I know that?" Elena hiss at her mother. "Melinda will love him no matter what, he's her flash and blood, she's so much like him in every way, but that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Damon. I know how much he hates that place, he was once on the opposite side mom. He never anticipated that one day he would be locked up!" It was getting too much; she didn't know how to deal with all of this. Damon, she desperately needed him, but at the same time she was scared like hell that he'll be a different person. Millions of questions were going through her head.

"I know sweetie, but he can't change it, we all know he's innocent." Miranda said as she lightly rubbed her daughters back, trying to calm her down.

"You, me, Stefan and a few more people that are his friends, believe that he is, but the rest of the town thinks otherwise." Elena said as she placed her head in her hands. He was once a hero in this town, but now to them he's a murderer.

"Who cares what they think, all that matters is that the people you care about believe you." Miranda said to her daughter.

Elena new her mother was right, and she personally didn't care what people thought about her or Damon. Back when she was in high school, girls called her, every name under the sun, because she was pregnant, and when Damon got arrested the gossip only got worse. The only thing that got her through those days was the little human that was growing inside of her. Melinda, her little angel. She didn't want Melinda to go through that, she didn't want her daughter to feel the pain she had once felt. Mystic Falls was not a place where people were polite and offered second chances. When she took her daughter to the park, she would watch mothers immediately tell their children not to talk or play with her daughter. It hurt, it hurt so much because she was innocent and so was her father. She could still remember hearing women gossiping at the Grill while she was waitressing only a couple of tables away. They gossiped about how a murderer knocked her up, it hurt so much because she knew that there wasn't a more caring person the Damon. He didn't deserve people talking behind his back and certainly not accusing him.

"It will destroy her mom. People in this town don't think twice before they speak, and sooner or later, I'm going to have to watch my daughter cry, because someone told her that her father is a murderer." Elena said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, sweetie..." Miranda said as she took her daughter in her arms. She could still remember five years ago, on Elena's graduation day, a bunch of girls were holding a huge poster, on it said "Elena Gilbert. The whore of the year!" It hurt Miranda, knowing what her daughter was going through, she wasn't mad at Damon for getting het pregnant, she couldn't be happier to know that her daughter was with such a great man like him, even after that night Miranda still had respect for him and never doubted his innocence. She knew that Damon loved her daughter. The way he reacted when he found out she was pregnant showed that he was a man of his word. Elena was the one cursing and taking her rage out on everyone, but Damon had a grin on his face because he was going to become a dad.

"Then tell him your plan Elena." Stefan said as he came across the room to sit next to her.

"What plan?" Miranda asked. Stefan just gestured to Elena. It wasn't his place to say, Elena had told him about her plan in private.

"It's not an option Stefan at the moment." Elena said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"How the hell are we supposed to live? I work at the Grill, only because Matt's the owner and my friend. No one will hire me, let alone Damon."

"We can help you, Damon has his inheritance…" Elena cut him off.

"Damon doesn't want that money and neither do I."

Damon's father, Giuseppe left Damon and Stefan his company in Chicago and nearly 10 million dollars on their bank account, but Damon didn't want any of it. He didn't have a good relationship with his father and he still doesn't. Giuseppe left his family when Elizabeth told him she was pregnant. He left Stefan, Damon and Alyssa, his wife and moved to Chicago with Elizabeth. He kept in contact and eventually came to visit, but it still hurt Damon like hell, even though he never wanted to show it. He's mother explained to him that they weren't in a good place, and that it would have happen sooner or later. Giuseppe has a daughter named Katherine with Elizabeth and still lives with them in Chicago. He left the company to the boys, saying it was his way of apologizing for not being there for them. Stefan was never known to hold a grudge and accepted Giuseppe's offer without a fight, Damon on the other hand didn't want anything. When Damon got arrested Giuseppe pulled a few strings to get the best lawyer to defend his son, but Damon didn't want to hear it. He told Elena that he wanted Elijah to be his lawyer. Elijah worked his ass off and got him the best deal he could, mainly because he was Damon's friend and believed he was innocent.

"Who cares if its dad's money just take it and start you're lives from scratch." Stefan said.

"What?" Miranda asked shocked. "What on earth are you boy talking about?"

"I'm talking about Damon and Elena…" Elena cut him off.

"He's talking bull, it's nothing mum."

"No…tell me?" Miranda insisted.

Elena looked at Stefan; he just shrugged his shoulders as he said. "Sorry." She then turned to her mother and said. "I was thinking that it would be a good idea for me and Damon to move somewhere secluded, but we're really in no condition right now." She told her mother.

"But…but…but this is your home." Miranda said panicked.

"Calm down mom, were not leaving, not any time soon. I haven't even told Damon my idea yet.'" She said.

"Don't leave Mystic Falls, this is your home, this is his home." Miranda continued.

"Were not leaving mum" Elena told her, but then added. "But to be honest with you, this isn't the place I want to raise Melinda in. Not around people who just judge me, people who turn their backs when I walk pass them."

"I know what it's like honey, but let me tell you something. None of them are perfect; they all have secrets and their doing everything to cover them up." She told her daughter.

Elena gave her mother a smile for her encouraging words, but inside she felt like she was slowly dying.

Stefan received a text message on his phone, as soon as he read it, he stood up and said. "Look Elena, I have to go. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow, or are you going to meet me there?"

"I…um…I'll text you, ok?"

"Sure." Stefan said as he headed to the front door.

When he was out of sight, Elena got up and headed to the kitchen. She took out a pot and filled it up with water, placing it on the stove. This was her way of dealing, when she was pissed, annoyed or freaking out. Tomorrow he's going to be here and she has no idea what she's going to tell the little blue eyed girl.

"What are you doing?" She heard her mother ask.

"Cooking" She said as she grabbed the wooden spoon and added the pasta into the pot.

"Elena, you don't cook, don't take it personally honey, but your cooking sucks." Miranda said as she sat around the kitchen table.

"Thanks' Ma, but I promised Melinda, I would make her spaghetti bolognas."

"You mean, she asked if you could take her to Alyssa's, so she would make her spaghetti bolognas."

"No, I said that she asked me to make it!" Elena said angrily. She sucked at cooking and she knew it. When she was pregnant with Melinda, before Damon went to prison, he would cook and his cooking was delicious. She loved his meals, not because she was pregnant and ate everything that her eyes landed on, but because he really was a good cook.

"I'm so glad Damon's going to be here to feed that little girl, she deserves some decent food to eat." Miranda chuckled lightly as she watched Elena turn around. She was ready to drive the wooden spoon through her mother's heart.

"You know mum I have other talents, I may not be the world's best cook, but I have other talents." Elena said as she grabbed 3 tomatoes from the cupboard.

"Oh, honey, I don't need you to remind me. Melinda is enough proof of your talent." Miranda said in a teasing voice.

"MOM!" Elena screamed.

"What?" Miranda mocked shocked.

"That just…eww." Elena scrunched her face in disgust.

"What? Am I wrong?" Miranda said with a smirk on her face. Elena just shook her head and started dicing the tomatoes.

"You know I don't get it." Elena said as she finally finished with the dicing. "He knocked me up, he's in prison and you're still his biggest fan."

"What can I say; he charmed his way into my heart, and clearly into yours."

* * *

Tomorrow is the day that I'll finally be a free man again. Damon thought to himself. Tomorrow, he would get to go home with Elena and finally see his little girl again. The last time he saw her was when she called him "dada". Elena spent 15 minutes pointing to Damon across the table as she said to Melinda" This is your daddy. Melinda, say daddy." The little girl just ignored her and kept quiet. In that moment Damon was ready to accept the fact, that his baby girl might never really want him in her life. Who would want a father who's been accused of murder and sentenced to 5 years in prison? Elena was ready to leave angry at him for telling her not to bring Melinda on her visits anymore. She was angry and cursing him with every name under the sun, when the little girl said. "Dada" as she looked at Damon. In that moment his heart started to beet 10 times faster than it should. She knew who he was; at least he led himself to believe she did. He felt tears in his eyes as she looked at him with her wide doe blue eyes. She was the spitting image of Damon, but there were little traces that showed she was Elena's daughter too. He wanted to cherish that moment forever. He wanted to remember the facial expression his little innocent girl had when she called him "Dada" and that's when he realized that he was doing the right thing by keeping her far away from himself as long as he's stuck in this dump, but tomorrow he will see her again.

"Salvatore, you have a visitor." The guard Damon knew well called out.

"Who is it Ben?" Damon asked as he stood up from his bed.

"I have no idea, they just told me to tell you that you have a visitor." Ben said as he unlocked the cell door and reached out to cuff Damon.

"Do you have to put those things on, I'm getting released tomorrow. I'm not a moron to run now." Damon said to the guy.

"Come on Damon you know the drill, if it was up to me, you wouldn't be in here at all." Ben said. Damon new Ben before he got arrested. He helped Damon adjust in his new environment when he first arrived and gave him advice on how to survive in this place. Even though Damon was a cop himself before everything happened, he never really knew what life in prison was like. Ben was there for him, from day one.

Ben held Damon by his upper arm and guided him through the long whole way. This long whole way Damon had passed by every time his girl, Elena came to visit. She came every week, even though he told her that she shouldn't. She was and always will be the only woman for him, but deep down Damon new she deserved better then himself. Elena and his daughter deserved better from life, their life is screwed up because of him. Elena had gone through hell when he got arrested and he knew it, Stefan told him everything. The graduation ceremony, the reason she couldn't get into college, they were all connected to him. It was his entire fault.

Two security guards opened the door for Damon and Ben. Ben let go of Damon's upper arm when they walked into the visiting room. Damon scanned all the tables, looking for a familiar face until his eyes landed on grin ones. As soon as he saw the man he turned to Ben and said. "Take me back."

Ben just nodded and turned to the door when they heard a voice from behind yell. "Wait, just wait!"

Damon turned and glared at the man that was walking towards him. He was wearing an expensive suit, his hair brown without a single gray, but his face pleading Damon not to walk away. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I came to see you? See how you're doing?" The man said.

"Well I'm great, thanks for asking." Damon smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave." He said as he turned around and headed to the door.

"Please, Damon, just talk to me. " The man pleaded, and then added." Please son."

Damon turned around anger and rage visible in his eyes, as he said to the man. "We have nothing to talk about, and don't call me son, I never was and I never will be you're son!"

"Well that's were your wrong Damon, blood never lies. " Giuseppe said.

"You're name might be on my birth certificate, but you will never be my father, you lost that privilege a long time ago."

"I screwed up, what can I do to make it right?" Giuseppe pleaded with his son.

"That's just it." Damon said with a smirk on his face. "NOTHING! You can't do anything to make it right!"

"Maybe I can't make it right for you, but let me help you with Elena and Mel-"

"Stay away from them!" Damon yelled at his father. "Don't you dare go anywhere near my daughter!"

"Damon just hear me out-"

"No! I don't want to hear it, you stay the hell away!" Damon yelled losing his temper.

"Would you just listen to me?" Giuseppe said as he through his arms up in the air, losing his own temper. The thing that hurts most Giuseppe was that Damon, his boy hates him. Ever since he left them, Damon had never been able to forgive him, and that ate Giuseppe up inside. He tried everything in his power to reconcile their relationship, but Damon never wanted to put in an effort.

Damon let out an irritated laugh as he said. "Make it quick, I have things to do!"

"Like what? Sit around staring at the wall." Giuseppe said. "If I were you, I'd rather stay here and fight with me then stay locked up in a cell for longer than needed."

"Well, that just says how much I hate you." Damon spat in his face.

"Ok, fine, hate my guts all you want, but let me help you."

"I don't want your help!" Damon said angrily.

"Fine, don't accept it for yourself, but accept my offer because of your girlfriend and your daughter." Giuseppe said.

"I don't want your help, and neither does Elena or Melinda." Damon bit out.

"Just listen, I have a house in Miami Beach, it secluded and-"

"What is wrong with you? Are you death or plain stupid? I said I don't want your help!" Damon yelled.

"Damon, I'm trying to help you, dam it!" Giuseppe yelled.

"Stop trying, because I don't want your help!"

"Don't you think you punished me enough over the years? You didn't want to talk to me, you never even gave me a chance, and the worst is that you just don't want too." Giuseppe said.

"Your right, I don't want too. You know why? Because you tore our family apart! What? I, Stefan, mum weren't enough for you? You had to go and find yourself a new family!" Damon said, his eyes shooting daggers at the man in front of him.

"Damon it's complicated, your mother and-"

"I've heard it all before, I get it! You and mum couldn't stay together, I get that! You know what I don't get? Is why you had to move to Chicago? You were never here, for my birthday, you were never here for Christmas you always came 2 days after!" Damon yelled.

"I'm sorry, I made a lot of mistakes, I can't change what happened in the past, but let me help you-"

"You don't get it, I don't want your help, not now and not even on my death bed!" Damon yelled.

"God, you're stubborn!" Giuseppe said as he huffed.

"I wonder where I get that from!" Damon matted under his breath.

"I'm stubborn but not like this." Giuseppe said.

"I didn't mean, as in, that I got it from you, I meant that I got it from my mother."

"Whatever." Giuseppe said as he rolled his eyes.

"Are we done here?" Damon asked his father.

"For now, I'll be back before you're released next month. We can have another chat. Maybe then you'll be in your right mind."

"I'm in my right mind, you're the pesky bug." Damon said as he turned to leave. He kept his mouth shut about the early parole, it was better that Giuseppe didn't know.

Giuseppe ignored his last statement and just turned around and headed to the door. It hurt like hell, because Damon was his first son, the one he cherished the most and now he hates him. When he divorced Alyssa and left the house, he asked to take the kids with him, but she wouldn't let him. Elizabeth didn't want to live in the same town as his ex-wife, so she got on Giuseppe's back about moving to Chicago. He was torn between two families, he didn't want to leave his boys, but he also didn't want to lose his daughter. He made a choice and now he has to deal with the consequences. Stefan was different, he was forgiving, but Damon on the other hand holds grudges like Giuseppe himself.

* * *

*RING* RING*RING* RING*

"Mommy, your phone's ringing." The blue eyed girl said to her mother, while she stuffed her mouth full of spaghetti.

Elena was lost in her own thoughts. She was playing out the possible scenarios that could play out tomorrow morning. She had never anticipated that she would be freaking out about Damon coming home, but here she was, thinking the worst. There were a million questions running through her head. Is he still the same man she loved? Does he still love her? How will he react to seeing Melinda again? How will the little girl react to meeting her father? So many questions, but there was no way cheating to find the answers.

*RING* RING*RING* RING*

"MOMMY!" Melinda yelled across the table.

Elena slightly jumped, waking up from her trance. "What? Jesus Christ Melinda, don't yell." Elena said to her daughter.

"Well I have to, your phone's ringing and you can't hear it, I just wanted to tell you." The little girl told her mother with a huge grin on her face. Her little pearly teeth showing.

Elena stood up and headed to the kitchen counter where her phone kept buzzing. When she picked it up, she saw that it was Caroline who was calling her. Pressing the green button she said. "Hello."

"Are you home?" Caroline said.

"Yes."

"Then open the door, I rang your door bell like 10 times already." The bubbly blond said.

"Sorry, I didn't hear it, it must be broken." Elena said as she headed to the front door.

She yanked open the door and was met with two blue eyes shining with happiness. Caroline had a huge smile on her face, as she just walked in and took Elena in a bear hug. "I've heard the good news, I'm so happy for you sweetie. "

"Let me guess" Elena said as she pulled away. "Stefan?"

The blond just nodded and gave her a huge grin. "You must be so happy, finally he'll be out."

"Yeah" Elena said as she avoided looking at her friend. She is happy to finally have him back, but she can't stop the nagging feeling inside of her that keeps telling her that he's not the same person anymore.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, seeing the flash of fear in Elena's eyes.

"Nothing." Elena said giving her friend a fake smile.

"Elena, come on, I know when you're lying." Caroline said to her best friend.

"Seriously Care, I'm fine." Elena said as she turned and headed to the kitchen.

Caroline followed after her as she said "You are not fine, you're clearly freaking out that…"She stopped when she saw the little raven hair girl sitting, dangling her legs while she munched her food. "Hi Melinda." Caroline said as she came to place a kiss on the little girl's cheek.

"Hi auntie Care, I'd give you a kiss, but I don't think you want to get spaghetti sauce on your face. "The little girl smirked.

"Smart girl. "Caroline said to Melinda with a smile on her face. She loved the little girl, everybody did, Melinda was just like her dad, always in the mood to tease.

"I'm way too smart for my age, that's what mommy says." She said with a proud smile on her face.

"Yes you are, just like someone I know." Caroline said to the little girl but glanced in Elena's direction.

"Like who?" She asked.

"One day I'll tell you, but now I want to talk to your mum, so can…" The little girl rolled her eyes as she said. "I got it, you want to gossip so i have to leave." She stood up and took her plate to the sink, she then turned and asked. "Can I bring floppy to my room mommy?"

"What? No, Melinda, he has fleas." Elena lied to her daughter.

"I know. I found one in your hair mummy." She smirked at Elena and then ran out the kitchen.

Caroline chuckled at Elena's facial expression. Her jaw was literally dropped to the floor as she stared in the direction her daughter had just left in. "She is getting more and more like him with every day passing."

"I know, and it's starting to piss me off. Damon is enough, his ego is huge, I don't need a mini him." Elena said.

"Come on Elena, I know your glowing inside, you love that she's just like him." Caroline said as she nudged Elena playfully.

"We'll, what can I say. She is his daughter." Elena said with a smile on her face.

"There is no doubt about that." Caroline said to her friend with a smile, but then her facial expression changed to serious as she asked. "What's going on Lena?"

'Seriously Care, it's nothing. I just had a roller coaster day, that's all."

"Yeah, Stefan told me about your little outburst." Caroline said as she looked around the room, avoiding looking at Elena's face.

"Outburst? No, let me tell you, I should have kicked his ass out the door as…" Caroline cut her off.

"Elena, you're overreacting, there was nothing wrong with him…"

"He lied to me!" Elena screamed at her.

"He didn't lie, he didn't plan on taking her to McDonalds, it happened on the way home." The blond tried to reason with the brunette.

"I know your sleeping with him, but do you…"

"What?" Caroline made a shocked face.

"Don't even try to hide it Caroline, I know." Elena said, giving her a knowing look.

"How? I…When did you find out?" The blond asked in a whisper.

"Well last week I got a headache every time you came over. Stefan did this, he said that...and bla bla bla."Elena said in an annoyed voice." And then he asked me, what kind of guy you're into." Elena said with a small smile on her face.

"I told him to keep his mouth shut." Caroline muttered under her breath.

"What? Why?" Elena asked.

"Because if my father ever found out that I'm with him, he'd freak-out." Caroline said.

"I don't get it, Stefan's a nice guy, what could he possibly have against him."

She watched as Caroline avoided answering the question. Elena knew what Bill Forbs has against Stefan. "It's because of Damon, isn't it?"

Caroline looked at the floor as she said. "I'm sorry Lena; he barely lets me be friends with you."

"You don't have to apologize Care, it's not your fault, but don't let him control who you can and cannot see." Elena said to her friend, squeezing her upper arm for reassurance.

"I try to stand up to him, but he's my dad and every time I try, I just..."

"It's ok; I know what it's like." Elena said. When Elena got pregnant her father John freaked out and even went as far as telling her to have an abortion, she told him to go to hell and that she would never do that to her baby. John told her to choose either the baby or him. She chose her baby, and would never regret her decision. John was never a real father to Elena. He was just there when there was a social gathering, so people would see him playing Daddy, once the event was over he would disappear to god knows where, and return in time for the next event. Bill Forbs wasn't much different, the guy doesn't even live in Mystic Falls, he lives in Pennsylvania but still controls what Caroline does. It pisses off Elena, because people like Bill and her own father have no right to judge, they were in no condition to pass out judgment.

"Yeah, it's just I try to reason with him, but he just doesn't listen." Caroline said.

Elena shook her head as she headed to the fridge to grab bottle of water. "That's nothing new." Elena said as she took a sip from the bottle and then continued. "John doesn't even acknowledge my presence. He doesn't play granddad with Melinda and honestly I'm happy, I don't want someone like that around my daughter."

"But it must hurt you that he doesn't care." Caroline said.

"It did in the beginning, but when he told me to have an abortion, that's when I lost it. I don't honestly feel anything for that man anymore." Elena said.

"Well maybe I'd feel the same if my dad told me something like that, but he just worries about me so I can't be mad at him." Caroline said as she got up and took the bottle of water from Elena.

Elena just shook her head as she said. "But he's taking your happiness away."

Caroline shook her head as she swallowed the water and then added. "He's not. This thing with Stefan is nice, but I don't think it's going to last."

"Then why are you beating behind the bush Care. Tell him where you stand." Elena said, setting into protective mode about her boyfriend's brother.

"I have, he knows where we stand, it's just…" She didn't know how to explain to Elena, that Stefan was sweet, but not enough for her.

"But he's not the one you want to enter a serious relationship?" Elena asked.

"Yeah…" Caroline said in a whisper." I know what you're thinking right now, and yeah you have every right too, but…"

"It's not my place to judge. The only thing I'm going to say is that Stefan is a nice guy and maybe your right about him not being the guy for you, but be careful not to lose a good friend Care." Elena said to her friend.

"That's the thing I'm most scared of." Caroline said.

"Then maybe you should end it before he starts to read something into it." Elena said.

"I know I should but, being with him intimately feels so good. I mean the sex is…" Elena cut her off.

"No! I don't want to hear about your sex life Care. I love you, but that's just too much."

"Sorry…" she grabbed the bottle of water and sat down on a chair. "So, are you going to tell me what's got your panties in a twist?"

"I haven't had my panties in a twist for the last 5 years." Elena said as she chuckled.

"Don't worry; you'll be without panties for the next week or so, when Damon gets his hands on you."

"Yeah right." Elena said as she turned around looking out the window.

"Hey, what's wrong Lena, seriously, something is going on, just tell me." Caroline said when she saw her friends' reaction.

"It's really nothing, just me being a little paranoid." Elena said as she turned around to face her friend.

"I've seen you paranoid, hell I've witnessed you lash out, but you're worried, I can tell, and I'm officially worried about you. " The blond said to her friend.

Elena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed to tell someone and Caroline felt like the best option. "I'm…I'm just worried that once he's out…that'…that he'll be a different person."

"Oh, sweetie no. Don't even think that. This is Damon were talking about."

"Exactly Care, he's Damon, and we all know that once he makes his mind up about something, there is no turning back." The brunette said.

"And you're scared that he'll turn his back on you and Melinda?" The blond asked in a low voice.

"I don't know what to think. I just know that that place changes people."

"Prison?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, people come out completely different, especially the ones that are innocent and I'm…I'm scared Care that he'll be someone I can't recognize."

Caroline stood up and walked over to her friend. She stared Elena in the eyes as she asked. "Are you scared that Damon will be different, or that you've changed so much that he might not recognize you?"

"A bit of both. I mean, what if were not the same people anymore? What if he's not in love with me anymore?" Elena whispered, looking at the floor. She felt tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"No, don't think like that." Carline said as she took her friend in a hug. "It's not going to be easy, but you have to stay positive." She whispered into Elena's ear.

"I still love him Care, I always will." Elena said as tears started running down her cheeks.

"I know, and so does Damon." Caroline said as she kept hugging her friend, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

Elena felt so weak and fragile in that moment. The last time she cried was the day Damon told her not to bring Melinda to prison anymore. She missed him every night, she even dreamt about him. The thing about dreams is that they end, and so did every dream about the raven haired and blue eyed man. Now she is finally getting him back, but the question still remains. Will everything be the same as it was before he ended up in that hell hole?

"What's going on in here?" Miranda asked as she walked into the kitchen, witnessing Caroline holding her daughter while tears streamed down her cheeks. Elena quickly pulled away and wiped her tears.

"It's nothing mom, just having a girly moment." Elena gave a fake smile to her mother.

"Can I join in?" Miranda asked raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Elena asked. Not understanding what her mother meant by joining them.

"I mean, can I join in, as in, will you tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just so happy…" Elena stopped to think of a good lie, but then Caroline added. "I'm dating this great guy and I…"

"Not buying it, you're both horrible liars." Miranda said to the girls, giving them a knowing look.

They both looked at the floor like two five year olds caught stealing cookies before dinner. "I'm waiting for someone to tell me why I just witnessed my daughter crying?" Miranda said to them.

"I was just having a moment mum, it was nothing." Elena finally said.

"Oh, it was something, you hardly ever cry. The only time you cry is when something is going on with Melinda or…." Miranda posed and realization hit her." Damon. What's wrong? Is something wrong with him?" She asked a little panicked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with him." Elena said.

"Then why are you crying?" Miranda asked, but Elena stayed quiet. "Come on sweetie tell me, what's got you so upset? Why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm scared mum, I'm scared that he won't want me anymore." She sobbed out.

Miranda's face softened at the sight of her terrified daughter. She walked across the room and took her in her arms. "Shhh, you're ok, everything is going to be ok."

"What if it's not?" Elena asked.

"You've been through worse honey, you're a survivor, you'll survive whatever the world throws at you, but don't worry, I don't think Damon's the type to run." Miranda tried to reassure her daughter.

"No, but what if he wants a new start without me and Melinda, I mean he doesn't even know his daughter."

"Mark my words Elena. As soon as that man sees that little girl, he will love her unconditionally." Miranda tried to reassure her daughter. She could still remember the goofy smile on his face when he found out that she was pregnant.

"Elena, like I said earlier, were not just talking about anyone, were talking about Damon." Caroline said.

"Exactly!" Miranda said giving the blond a smile.

"Mommy…" Came a whisper from the door way. The three women turned to see the little blue eyed girl looking at her mother. Her facial expression was sad, and they all new why. She had witnessed her mother crying. "Mommy, please don't cry." She begged.

"I'm ok honey, I'm ok." Elena said as she smiled at her beautiful daughter. "Come here." She said to Melinda, as she opened her arms up for the little girl to run into. Just like she was hoping the little girl ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. Her little arms wrapped around Elena's neck. Elena placed a kiss on the top of her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. She ran her hand through Melinda's raven hair and it reminded her so much of his thick raven locks. She definitely is his daughter; there is no doubt about that. This little girl is the only reason she survived 5 years without him, she was a constant reminder of him. She was created with the love they shared.

"How about we go outside together and play with Floppy? What do you say?" Elena asked her little angel.

The little girl nodded her head and grabbed onto her mother's hand pulling her to the backdoor.

When Elena and Melinda where out of sight, Miranda turned to Caroline and asked. "She's freaking out isn't she?"

"It's understandable; it's been five years since she had an actual relationship with him."

"I know." Miranda said as she took a deep breath and continued. "I think she's also scared of being with him again."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, not following.

"I mean, for five years now she's been in contact with him, but nothing more, and now he's coming home and all that's going to change. I think she's scared of being intimate with him again." Miranda explained to the blond.

"I don't think Elena scared of having sex with Damon, I honestly think…" Miranda cut her off.

"Jesus, is that all you kids these days consider as intimacy? I was talking about trust." Miranda said as she threw her hands up in the air.

'"Oh…" Caroline said, hiding her face full of embarrassment.

Miranda knew that it's going to take time for Elena and Damon to start functioning as a normal couple again, but she just hoped that they wouldn't get lost along the way. People easily get lost when life doesn't turn out how they planned; only the strongest couples survive. Miranda is hoping that her daughter and Damon will be one of them; after all they stood by each other at their worst.

* * *

Damon was sitting on his bed, staring at the dirty white wall in front of him. He didn't see the wall, he was looking through it. He was reliving his past and focusing on his future. As the flash backs went through his head, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he never went to prison in the first place. He would have been the head of the police department, Elena would have probably finished college by now, and he'd probably even be married to her. He remembered buying the silver ring, the one she was staring at in the shop window, whenever they would pass the store. He bought it a week before everything happened. He had cold feet about asking her, she was only 18 and pregnant with his child. He didn't want her to think that he was only asking her to marry him because she was carrying his child. He loved her, he really did and he still does, but he can't expect her to love him back, not after everything that happened.

Melinda, his baby girl, what does she look like now? The last time he was her was when she was one, after that he only got to see photos of her that Elena brought and shoved in his face. She was pissed that he didn't want her to bring Melinda on her visits. No one understood. He loved his baby girl and he always will, but he didn't want her to remember seeing her father at such a horrible place. It hurt him, because he wanted his baby girl to feel safe and protected, but there was a nagging feeling that kept telling him that his baby girl would spit on him as soon as she finds out that he is in prison for murder. Who would want a father that's sentenced to five years in prison, a father that the whole town once respected but now despises?

When he found out that Elena was pregnant, the first thing that went through his head was "You will do everything in your power to protect, cherish and love that baby; you will not be what Giuseppe was!" He told himself, he didn't want and frankly want the type to run. He could still remember how happy he was when he found out she was pregnant! Yes, there was a part of him that was scared and felt guilty for taking away Elena's youth. She wasn't ready to be a mother back then, but he knew there was always a reason for everything that happens.

* * *

**Flashback January 4 2007**

_"Ok, Thanks Rick. Keep me posted if anything changes." Damon said to his partner and then hung up. He was standing in the Mystic Falls high school parking lot, leaning against his car, waiting for his girl. As soon as the students started walking out, he scanned the teenagers that were passing him; she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He started to get worried when all the teenagers left, he drove her to school this morning and watched her go in, she wasn't the type of girl to cut classes, but then again she would have told him not to wait for her if she planned on ditching. He was just about to give Elena a call when he spotted her and Caroline walking together towards him. As the girls approached he gave them his signature smirk as he said. "You two sure love high school, what took you so long?" He looked up to meet Elena's doe eyes; she was pail and looked like she had seen a ghost. "Lena, are you ok?" He asked turning serious when he noticed her condition. _

_"I'm fine Damon. Can you please take me home?" She asked him, avoiding making eye contact. Something was wrong? He could tell, she was all nervous and she could barely look him in the eyes._

_"Sure….You, don't want to go to the grill, grab something to eat first?" He asked her._

_"No, just take me home." She said as she headed to the front seat. He got in to the driver's seat. He noticed Caroline fidgeting in the back seat of the car. Something was definitely going on; they were hiding something from him. He knew it! _

_They had just got out of the school parking lot and on to the rode when Elena yelled. "Stop, Damon pull over." _

_He immediately did as she asked. He didn't even get a chance to turn off the engine when she ran out the door and started vomiting all over the pavement. He got out worried like hell, Caroline was right behind him. _

_"Elena, baby what's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked as he approached her. She was still puking all over the place. Caroline rushed to her side and held her head. He wanted to tell the blond to but out and leave him to comfort her, but the problem was that he had no idea how. He never really took care of anyone and she was puking all over, what was he supposed to do?_

_"Damon, get some water." Caroline told him as she pulled Elena's hair back. He ran to the car and grabbed a bottle of water that was placed in the back seat. "Thanks Rick." He thought to himself. The guy always had water and snacks in the car; he wouldn't leave without them on a stakeout. He ran back to the girls and handed Elena the bottle. She grabbed it and started drinking. _

_"Are you ok?" Caroline asked her._

_"Yeah…I'm fine." Elena answered the blond as she held her head in her hands._

_"Are you sure Elena, do you want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked._

_"NO! This is all your fault!" She said as she handed me the bottle and then headed to the car. _

_My fault? How is this my fault? What did I do? Damon thought. He walked back and sat in the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and she turned towards him with a death glare as she said. "Drive slowly, or I'll puke on you." _

_He didn't say anything; he just did what he was told. He didn't want to piss her off, she was clearly mad at him for something. The best option that occurred to Damon at the time was to keep his mouth shut. Damon dropped Caroline off at her house when she got a call from her father, saying he needed to speak to her immediately. He drove really slowly, glancing in Elena's direction every now and then to make sure she wasn't about to puke again. She was all nervous and fidgeting in her seat. When they turned into her street he asked. "Are you feeling any better?" _

_"NO!" Was her only answer, she was pissed and he had no idea why. _

_"Lena, what's wrong?" He asked._

_"Nothing." She said avoiding looking at him._

_"You know I'm not buying that. What's going on?" _

_"Nothing Damon, can you just drop it!" She hissed at him. _

_"No I can't! What did I do to upset you?" He said as he parked in front of her house._

_"Nothing, you did absolutely nothing." She said as she turned to the door._

_He grabbed her hand, bringing her attention. "Don't do that! Talk to me? Tell me how I screwed up? What I did…" She cut him off._

_"Damon, you did nothing. It's my fault." She said._

_"What is?" He asked._

_"Nothing, I have to go." She said as she turned around to leave, but he wasn't having any of it. He was going to get to the bottom of this. _

_"You are not getting out of this car until you tell me what the hell is going on?" He said to her in a serious voice._

_"You can't make me stay here." She said._

_"I'm not trying too; all I'm asking is for you to be honest with me Elena. Damn it!" He said getting frustrated._

_"Fine, I'm pregnant! Now can I please leave?" She said to him._

_Damon stared at her; he thought he was starting to hear things. Did she say that she was pregnant? How? He knew how, but it just didn't seem real. He was staring at her speechless when she turned to the door and stepped out muttering under her breath. "I bet now you think it was better when I kept my mouth shut." _

_He watched her walk up the porch holding her stomach, she was clearly still sick. When Damon finally came out of his shock attack, he yanked the car door open, yelling for her. "ELENA!" She didn't turn around, so he started running up to the house. She was just about to slam the door in his face when he stopped her." Wait, wait, I just want to talk." He said pleading with her. _

_She was pregnant, he didn't expect to hear this, but he couldn't imagine what she must be going through. "There is nothing to talk about." She said as she tried to close the door._

_"Elena please, we have to talk about this." He pleaded._

_"No we don't." She said._

_"Is it mine?" He asked, staring at her. He felt anger wanting to surface. Did she cheat on him? He got his answer._

_"No, it's the milk man's." She said sarcastically._

_"Lena please, let's talk about this." He tried to reason with her. It started to sink in. She's pregnant with his child, this was something serious, and it sure wasn't going to go away if they ignored it._

_"I'm not giving it up Damon!" She hissed at him._

_Damon was just about to tell her that he would never ask her to do that. Hell it was his child too, he could never imagine hurting it. He heard a voice from behind Elena._

_"What's going on here?" It was Miranda. _

_"Nothing mum, Damon was just about to leave." Elena said as she tried for the third time to shut the door, but he wouldn't let her._

_"Mrs. Gilbert, I need to speak to Elena. Can I please come in?" Damon asked._

_"Umm, do you two mind telling me what's going on?" Miranda asked both of them._

_Elena hesitated and gave Damon a warning look. She didn't want her mother to know, not at least yet. She would be so disappointed in her, but Damon wasn't having any of it. "Elena, has some news. Actually we have some news." He said to the older woman. _

_Miranda looked at him confused and then asked. "What news?" _

_Elena growled at him as she said. "You have no right." _

_"We are talking about this, and no I am not asking you to give it up!" He said, anger and rage building up. He couldn't believe she would think that he would ask her to give his child up._

_"Give what up?" Miranda asked. _

_"Are you going to tell your mother, or are you giving me the honor." Damon asked her. _

_He could tell that she was about to curse him with every name under the sun, when she all of a sudden started puking again. He ran to her side and held her head as he said. "Ok, we need to get you to the bathroom." _

_He helped her into the bathroom. Miranda was on right behind them. The older woman had a pretty good idea what the news was about after witnessing her daughter puke. _

_Elena threw up everything she had for breakfast, she was pissed and that made her feel even sicker. He knows now and he's going to run. He's going to leave her. She lifted her head from the toilet seat to look at him as she said. "Leave, just leave, I know you didn't sign up for this. It's my mistake." _

_He's heart broke at the thought of ever leaving her. He crept down next her as he said. "Hey, were in this together." _

_She looked at him, staring in his eyes, looking for an answer. He's blue eyes were so warm and comforting. "I…I…" He emotions were running so high that she couldn't control it, she burst into tears and he took her into his arms. "Shhh…you're ok…you're going to be fine…were going to be fine." _

_"Da…Damon…I didn't plan…" He cut her off._

_"Hey, it's doesn't always get planed, ti takes two to tango Elena. Sometimes it just happens." He said to her. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth; he couldn't believe that he was comforting her. He was always the fun boyfriend. The eternity stud, the guy, all her friends gossiped about how hot he looked. _

_"So it's safe to say that I'll be a grandmother?" Miranda said leaning on the bathroom door. Damon and Elena both looked at her. Damon opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. It wasn't his place. Elena should be the one to tell her. He watched Elena as she nodded her head looking at the floor. He knew how much Elena looked up to her mother; she was always trying to impress Miranda. The only thing she didn't know was that the woman worshiped her. _

_"You" Miranda said as she looked at Damon." I hope you don't plan on…" He cut her off. He knew what she was asking. The answer was simple. He was not going to leave Elena and his baby. He is not Giuseppe. "You will do everything in your power to protect, cherish and love that baby; you will not be what Giuseppe was!" He told himself._

_"I'm staying, every step of the way. It's my child. There is no way in hell that I'm leaving the baby or Elena." He said to Miranda. _

_She smiled at him and nodded her head, but then turned to Elena and said. "Oh honey, what are you going to tell your father?" _

_"I don't know." Elena said as she buried her head in her hands. _

_"If he wants someone to blame, send him to me." Damon said as he lightly caressed Elena's hair. She looked up at him and asked barely in a whisper." Why?" _

_"Why what?" Damon asked. _

_"Why are you staying? You didn't want this." _

_Damon smiled at her and shook his head. "If I hadn't made it clear by now, I love you and no matter what happens I'll be here. I promise." _

_ Miranda watched the man next to her daughter. He was a gift from heaven, not many people would take up the responsibility of having a child with a teenage girl, but here he was comforting her daughter and promising that he would be there for her. He wormed her heart when he showed up to ask permission to take Elena on a date, and now he just made her realize that she had made the right decision when she allowed it. _

_"Ok, are you two going to sit next to the toilet all afternoon?" Miranda asked. _

_Damon glanced at Elena and then said in a concerned voice. "You need to rest, and we need to make a doctor's appointment." _

_"What?" Elena started to panic as soon as she heard "doctor's appointment"._

_"We need to see if everything is ok with the baby and with you." Damon explained. _

_"No…I…I don't want to go." She said as she got up and headed out of the bathroom, ignoring Damon and her mother._

_"Oh good luck with the doctor's appointment, you'll have to take her kicking and screaming." Miranda said to him._

_Damon looked at the older woman; he felt obligated to explain to the older woman how this happened. "Look Miranda I meant what I said, and I'm going to be here every step of the way. I know we should have been more careful, but even with protection it sometimes…"She cut him off putting her hand up._

_"Please, I know how it happened. I don't need a recap." She then looked at him and asked. "You do realize you're going to be a father now?" _

_Damon looked at her, he couldn't explain it, he felt happy. It was weird. He took a deep breath and said. "This is probably the most selfish thing that I've ever said in my life, considering Elena's young age and the fact that she's clearly not happy about this, but I…I am. I can't explain it, I feel like…" He stopped, letting out a little laugh and then added. "You must think I'm the biggest ass in the world. I mean she's pregnant, going out of her mind while I'm happy about it." _

_Miranda shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm not saying that I approve of this, but if I had to choose, who my daughter got knocked up by, I'd always choose you. I know you love her, and the fact that you're happy about becoming a father, shows that this baby will be happy, along with Elena. She just needs time to get use to the idea."_

_He nodded his head and said. "I promise I won't disappoint you." _

_It has almost been 3 hours since Elena fell asleep. Damon was lying on the bed next to her and intensely watching her. She was so beautiful, she looked so perfect when she slept, and she was a pure goddess. He couldn't help but glance down at her tummy. It was flat, no one could guess that she was pregnant, but then again, she's was probably only a month pregnant. He lightly placed his hand over her flat stomach. He didn't know why he did it, he just felt drawn to touch her tummy. He was looking down and didn't even realize that she had awaken and watching his every move. _

_"What are you doing?" He's head snapped up to look at her, she raised her eyebrow at him._

_"I…um…I was…nothing." He didn't know what to tell her. When did he lose his charm? This wasn't him; he was never the type to lose his words. _

_"What's with the stomach? I thought your favorites were my long legs?" She asked. _

_"Yeah they are, but the rest of your body is pretty perfect too." He said grinning at her. _

_"Hmm…Good to know." She said and turned to get up._

_"Where are you going?" He asked._

_"Oh, I have to get to Bonnies and help…" He cut her off._

_"No, you are not going anywhere. You need to rest." He said._

_"Damon, I'm pregnant not an invalid." She said rolling her eyes. _

_"I know that Elena, but your still not going to Bonnies to help out with the carnival. That involves heavy lifting and I don't want to take any risks with you and the baby." _

_"You're being dramatic." She said rolling her eyes. _

_"And you're being stubborn."_

_"Look, I'm not going to be one of those pathetic teen moms who sit around the house all day drowning in self-pity because there pregnant. I have things to do." _

_"You can do whatever you want, if it doesn't include stress and heavy lifting." He said. _

_She rolled her eyes at him and said. "I have to go."_

_"No, you're not going. I want to spend the day with you and our baby." _

_"Damon the baby isn't even here." She said shaking her head. _

_"Well it's in your stomach and I want to feel it kick." He said._

_"Are you nuts? It's so small; it's probably smaller then a bean." She said laughing at him. _

_" It doesn't matter, I want to spend time with the little bean." He smirked at her. _

_"Well I'm sure my mother can give you a frozen bean bag from the freezer." She giggled and he jumped from his side of the bed grabbing her and squeezing her in a tight embrace._

_"Come on Lena, spend the rest of the day with me. I called Rick and told him I'm taking the rest of the day off." He said as he kissed her neck. _

_"Mmmm, stop that." She said when she started to get lost in his seduction. He pulled away and looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Uh, fine." She said rolling her eyes at his pleading ones. _

**End of flashback.**

* * *

"Damon, Rick's here to see you." Ben said.

Damon just nodded his head and stood up walking towards the cell door. Ben opened it and repeated the same routine as always. He cuffed Damon and they headed to the visiting area. Damon walked to the same table, the last table on the left side of the room. It was the table that was secluded and had the most privacy. He spotted the brown haired man; he's former partner and best friend.

Damon slumped down in the seat opposite from Rick and said. "What's up?"

"Nice to see you too Salvatore." Rick said sarcastically.

"You know I'm getting released tomorrow, right? So this better be good, considering that you couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell me."

"First of all I came to see if you needed someone to pick you up tomorrow. My visit has nothing to do with the case." Rick said.

"I already told them to call Stefan. I don't want Elena to bring Melinda along."

"Good. So, tomorrow you'll be a free man." Rick said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll never be a free man Rick, you know that, right?" The man nodded his head. He knew how hard it was for Damon, the guy was innocent, and he believed him when he said that he never killed them.

"Any news about the case?" Damon asked.

"No man, it's like there is no records of that night, like it never even happened. I've been looking everywhere."

Damon nodded his head in understanding. Of course there weren't any records of that night. Whoever framed him made sure to get rid of all the evidence.

"What about the gun?" Damon asked.

"I tried getting to the evidence box but they sent it all to LA."

"Why?"

"I have no idea man. The only thing I was able to find out is that Conner resurfaced in Mexico."

"He's in Mexico now?" Damon asked.

"He's moving, he's not running from us, there has to be something more to this. He's constantly changing locations."

"Of course there's more. If only I could get my hands on him, I'd make him squeal even if it's the last thing I do." Damon said getting worked up.

"Listen to me Damon, you can't get involved, you'll just end up in here again."

"I don't care, my life is over anyway. The only thing that will remotely make me happy, is knowing that that animal is dead."

"You have Elena and Melinda. They need you."

"Their better off without me."

"Do you really believe that?" Rick asked him.

"Yes, you know why? Because I have no idea what I'm going to tell my daughter tomorrow. What am I supposed to tell her Rick? Huh?"

"Damon I know it's hard…"

Damon put his hand up in defense and said. "No, I don't want to talk about this. Can you come by the house tomorrow so you can inform me about Conner? "

"Sure, but don't get caught up in it Damon. Spend some time with your daughter and Elena. She misses you."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." Damon said ignoring Ricks last two sentences about Elena and Melinda.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Rick said as he got up. He watched Damon walk up to Ben. The guy cuffed him and they headed back to where Damon spent the last 5 years.

He wanted to help his friend, but he knew deep down that this was not a coincidence, Damon was framed. Someone deliberately wanted him out of the way. The way that murder went down was to clean. There was no sign of hand prints on any other items in the warehouse, the only pare of hand prints were found on the gun.

**_This is my new story. What do you guys think? Do you like it? I tried to right a Delena supernatural story, but it's just not my style, so I'll stick to all humans. What do you guys think about Melinda? Do you like the name? Elena's a little over protective with her daughter, what do you think about that? What's do you think is going to happened now that Damon out of prison? How will that affect his relationship with Elena? How will he act toward his baby girl? Any speculations on who framed Damon? Review and tell me what you think. I like knowing that people are enjoying my stories and there is no better way to tell me then to hit the review button. I apologize is there is spelling and grammar mistakes. _**

**_XoXo RedRoSe1864 _**


	2. Meeting my daughter

**AU story **

**Warning this story is rated M.**

**Meeting my daughter **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She stared into the mirror, looking at her own reflection. Her eyes were still the same color, her long brown hair straight just the way he preferred it, the only difference was that the smile he used to love so much wasn't present. She is still Elena Gilbert. That's still her name, but her reflection keeps telling her that she isn't the same Elena Gilbert from 5 years ago. She was his Elena back then, everybody knew it, but now she's just Elena.

"Honey, you look beautiful." Miranda said as she leaned against the door frame.

Elena locked eyes with her mother in the mirror reflection and smiled a weak smile. It wasn't real, she knew that and so did her mother.

"Melinda's still asleep." Miranda said as she approached her daughter. It was 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Good." That was all she managed to say back. Last night was a long and stressful night for Elena. Paranoia, stress and fear merged all into one. Her feelings were a roller-coaster. The only thing that managed to keep her sane last night was the little girl they shared. Just by watching her small chest rise and fall made Elena realize that no matter how tough things might get, now that Damon is out, she will do everything to make them a family. A real family!

"Have you decided what you're going to tell her?" Miranda asked.

Elena hesitated, she honestly had no idea. She had thought about it all night, but came to the only logical and fair decision.

"I don't know yet. I thought about it last night, and honestly mom, don't know. I think that the best way to go is to first speak to Damon. We'll decide together. "

Miranda nodded her head in understanding. She wouldn't have made a better decision herself. She just hoped they tell the little girl the truth, not another lie.

"It's going be ok sweetie." Miranda said when she noticed Elena starting to fidget with her hands, a habit she did when she was nervous.

"I know." Elena said in a voice that was so fake, that she couldn't have even convinced her 5 year old daughter.

"It might seem now so hard, but it won't always be, give it a little bit of time." Miranda said as she took her daughter in a hug. She felt her baby wrap her arms tightly around her, she knew that she was trying to shield herself from the fear she was feeling.

*DING-DONG*DING-DONG*

The two women pulled away when they heard the doorbell. They both knew who was at the door.

"You ready?" Miranda asked her daughter as she took her hands and squeezed them tightly for reassurance, staring into her eyes.

"Yeah." Elena said barely in a whisper. She knew there was no backing out now, besides he depended on her. She's going to see his blue eyes again, his sexy grin and that annoying smirk that she loved so much. She gave her mother a small weak smile and headed to the front door to let Stefan in.

As Elena approached the front door and opened it, she was met with two blue eyes looking at her. He wasn't who she expected to see. In fact he was the last person she expected to find on her door step.

"Good morning Elena." He said as he walked right passed her and into the living room.

She turned around to face him. What was he doing here? What did he want? He only came around when he needed something. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think you know." He said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Sorry, no idea. "She said annoyed. He had only been a few seconds in her presence and she was starting to lose it.

"John? Wh…What are you doing here?" Miranda asked shocked to see her ex-husband as she walked into the living room, holding the bag Elena had packed for Damon.

"Hello Miranda." He said to her without even looking at her. "I came to inform you about a few things." He said to Elena.

"Which are?" Elena said raising her eyebrow at the man that she once called her father.

John got up from the sofa and approached her. "You seem to be dressed up respectable considering its only 7 o'clock in the morning. Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business." Elena said to him in a harsh tone.

"Watch how you speak to me!" He almost yelled at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Elena said losing her temper.

"I know he's getting released today." He said to her.

She stared at him. How? How the hell did he know when she didn't even know until Stefan got that phone call yesterday.

"I came to tell you that he will not step foot in this house or…" She cut him off.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have a say in it." Elena spat out angrily.

"Well that's where you're wrong. This is my house, and I am telling you that he will not step one foot inside unless he wants to go back to that hell hole!" He yelled back at her.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Elena yelled at the top of her lungs.

"John!" Miranda scolded him with an angry expression on her face; she turned around and then said to Elena. "Keep your voice down, Melinda is still sleeping."

"Don't you dare, threaten me!" Elena said in a low tone, but there was still anger in her voice as she wiggled her finger in front of his face.

"I've warned you Elena! Keep up the attitude and you'll be out of here as well." He turned around facing Miranda, anger visible on his face. "You! You are the reason she is this disrespectful brat! You were the one that allowed her to form a relationship with that…that…that MURDERER!" He yelled at her.

"Mind your tone! I am NOT Elena, you do not raise your voice on me!" Miranda growled at him. "Is the only reason you came here to threaten us?" She asked him, rage in her eyes.

"No! I am here to warn her! If he steps into this house I will make sure he ends up back where he deserves to spend the rest of his life!"

"Bullshit John! You know, you can't kick him out, not without my consent, and may I remind you, this house isn't just yours, it's mine too!" The woman yelled back at him, losing her temper.

"I will sue you Miranda if I have too. I will not let him step over the damn threshold!" He yelled back.

"How can you be so heartless? He's the father of your grandchild." She said to him. She couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Now I'm supposed to care about that…that…bastard of a child!" He yelled back.

"GET OUT!" Elena yelled. "GET OUT NOW, YOU MONSTER!" Elena yelled at him, slightly shaking.

"Watch how you talk to…" He started to lecture her, but was cut off by her scream.

"GET OUT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs staring daggers at him.

"John, leave now!" Miranda said to him with a warning look.

"I have the right to be here, this is my house!" He said to her.

"GET OUT, GET OUT!" Elena yelled at him. Her body was now shaking completely.

Miranda approached her shaking daughter. She placed her hand on Elena's back trying to calm her down. "Calm down sweetie. Shhh…" She glanced at John and gave him another look that said. "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Elena started to shake even more. "Honey you have to calm down. Elena…" Miranda said to her.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked.

"Nothing, that concerns you! NOW LEAVE!" Miranda said to him, shooting daggers at him.

"I'll leave as long as were clear about him not stepping foot…" He was cut off by Elena's scream again.

"GET OUT; GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU, BASTARD!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

John didn't say anything. He just stared at her. She was completely shaking, like she was crazy.

"Elena, Elena, Shhh….you're ok honey. Shhh…" Miranda said to her daughter as she turned her around, to try and calm her down. "Breathe…just breathe slowly." She said to her. Elena closed her eyes and started taking in small breaths. "That's it honey…" Miranda said as she calmed her daughter down. She looked up at John and said. "Leave."

He just stared at her, blinking a few times; he couldn't believe the way she was acting out. She was such a brat! He just turned around and headed out the door. He couldn't stand her! As far as he was concerned she wasn't his daughter.

* * *

"So, you sure you want to do this Elena?" Stefan asked for the hundredth time since he came to pick her up. She wasn't herself. Stefan new it and so did Miranda.

"Honey, why don't you let Stefan go and pick Damon up and you stay here with Melinda?" Miranda suggested.

"No! I have to go. Today is the day he is getting released. Today is important, and I need to be there for support." She said to them.

Stefan and Miranda exchanged looks. They knew once Elena made her mind up about something, there was no stopping her.

"Ok then. We need to get going." Stefan said to Elena. She just nodded her head and grabbed the bag she had packed for Damon.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"Clothes for Damon." She answered.

"Oh, well, I already got him some." Stefan said to her.

"Well I packed this for him. He can choose if he wants to wear the clothes you packed for him, or the clothes I packed for him!" She said harshly as she walked right past him and headed out the door.

Miranda shook her head and chuckled lightly at Stefan's confused face. The boy clearly didn't understand what was going on. Miranda knew that Elena was a special child from the day she was born. She was never the one to play with toys like normal kids. She wasn't the type of girl to play with Barbie dolls; she would go into the garden and dig up holes where she would bury stuff. It was amusing to watch. The funny thing was that she always had to have her way. Miranda could still remember the time when Lilly her mother brought her little sister Jenna for a play date with Elena. Jenna was 8 while Elena was only 5 years old. The girls were playing hide and seek all day, but by the end of the day Jenna was crying her eyes out because she was the one who had to seek Elena out every time.

"What did I say wrong?" Stefan asked Miranda.

"Nothing…just make sure she gives Damon the bag with the clothes, don't give him your bag or she'll probably kill you."

"Why?" Stefan asked, clearly not understanding what the big deal was about.

"Oh I don't know what to tell you, let's just say that she's a woman. It always has to be our way." She said to the young man in front of her.

Stefan rolled his eyes, walking out the door as he muttered. "I'll never understand the opposite sex."

"Same goes for us boy!" Miranda yelled after him.

* * *

As the warm water slid down his body, a shiver went through his soul. In less than an hour he'll finally see the people he cares about the most. Damon will finally get to hold Elena, in his arms again, he'll get to finally see his little look alike girl. Everyone says she's the spitting image of him. He had seen Melinda on photos, and he had to admit that there was a lot of resemblance.

He could still remember his first night here. It didn't seem real; it was all like a bad dream back then. The way he felt right in this same spot, under the spray of water. He could remember trying to spray as much water onto his face, hoping he would wake up next to Elena and that it will all turn out to be one horrible nightmare. Here he was, after four years and eleven months, taking his last shower in this hell hole.

"Come on Salvatore, I've given you 5 minutes longer than the others." Ben said, as he leaned against the door.

Damon turned off the water and took the rough towel from the hanger next to the shower. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out to face Ben.

"You're really going to miss the showers aren't you? I mean we all know how much you love it when everyone is staring at your perfect body." Ben said with a smirk on his face.

Damon smirked at him as he said. "What can I say, I'm irresistible. Oh and, are you telling me Ben that you've finally came to terms that your gay?"

"Get dressed Salvatore; I can't wait to get rid of you." He said to Damon as he turned around to leave.

"I know you'll miss me. I'm like the only guy that you actually talk to in here." Damon said to the guard as he pulled on his prison uniform.

"Yeah, that's why I need to get rid of you. I lost my reputation in here when you arrived." The guard said to Damon as he glanced at his watch. "It's time. You're brother's probably waiting for you."

Damon just nodded and buttoned up his prison uniform. This was it. He was finally going to be a free man, to go wherever he wanted to go, to see whatever comes to his mind, but in his heart he will always be locked up. He'll always feel that pain, the kind of pain when you let the people you care about the most suffer for something that wasn't your fault, but still affected them because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You ready?" Ben asked, seeing the worried expression on Damon's face. Ben knew that this was hard for Damon. Today he's finally going to see his daughter again, after almost 4 years of not being able to hold her and love her like he wanted too.

"Yeah…" Was all that Damon managed to say, he turned to the exit of the shower room and headed out.

* * *

Stefan and Elena were waiting patiently in the corner of the waiting room. It was hell for both of them. Elena was starting to feel nervous. How was she supposed to welcome him? Do I jump into his arms and give him an earth shattering kiss, or do I just give him a soft hug? She thought to herself. She didn't know how to act around him. When she came to visit, they weren't allowed to touch, kiss or make out. It was weird to make out with him in front of all the prison guards. So basically she hasn't touched him intimately in the last 5 years at all.

"You're thinking out loud." Stefan said with a smile on his face.

"What?" She said, not understanding what he meant by that.

"You're worried! Stop worrying, you'll have him soon enough." He said to her with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, right." Elena muttered; turning around from the nervous that wouldn't leave her body.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Yelled a big fat lady from the front desk, as she looked around trying to spot him. Her hair was short and she had dark brown eyes.

Stefan approached her and Elena followed right after him.

"I'm Stefan."

"Well, have you got any clothes for your brother?" The woman asked him, she was pissed, he could tell.

"Elena" He said as he turned to her. She was clutching the black bag in a tight grip.

"Where's yours?" She asked.

"I left it in the car. Just give me your bag." He said as he reached out to grab it from her.

She didn't give him a chance to grab the bag. She pulled it away from him and shoved him out of the way. She approached the fat woman and said. "I've packed him everything in here. His boxers and socks are in the back pocket of the bag. I also-"The woman cut her off.

"Look, I don't have time for you to explain, as long as he has a pair of pants to ware, that's all that concerns me." She said harshly to Elena.

"I think it should concern you, after all, it is your job!" Elena bit back.

Stefan new this wasn't going to turn out well. He knew that Elena would either end up in a cell, or the fat lady would lose her job, so he decided to try and calm the situation down.

"Elena, just give her the bag, so we can get Damon out of here as soon as possible." Stefan said to her.

"No." She said to him and then turned back to the fat lady. "Now, as I was saying. There are two pockets inside. In the first one I packed him his favorite perfume. He's shoes are in the black plastic bag." She said to the woman in the same tone as her eyes stared daggers.

"Is that all?" She said annoyed.

"Yes and make sure you tell him." Elena said in a warning tone.

"Oh, that won't be possible. You see" The woman said as she leaned over the front desk to stare at Elena. "I just hand over the bags; the rest is up to the prison guards."

"Give it to Ben." Elena said.

"Look honey this isn't a negotiation, just give me the damn bag and wait over there!" She said to Elena as she pointed with her head to the corner of the room.

Elena was just about to protest and yell back, when Stefan grabbed the bag out of her hand. He handed it to the fat woman and said. "Just get it to Damon."

The woman just turned and walked away from them carrying the bag. Elena turned around rage and annoyance visible on her face. "Why did you give it to her? She was acting like such a bitch!"

"I know, and that's why I want to get Damon out of here." Stefan said to her but then added." And Elena, don't piss the fat lady off. I don't want to have to explain to your mother, why you ended up in a cell."

Elena was just about to scold him when the front door opened and Alyssa ran in huffing. She looked pissed, no, scratch that. She was full of rage.

"STEFAN!" She yelled as soon as she saw him. She stomped her feet as she walked towards him. She didn't give Stefan time to respond, she just started yelling and slapping him on the hand. "You little sneaky brat!" Slap on the hand. "What, you thought I wouldn't find out! How could you lie to me?" She yelled at him.

"Mum I didn't want you to stress-"

"STRESS ME OUT? Your brother is coming out and you think it's going to stress me out? No offence, you are my son, but you intelligence level sometimes makes me think otherwise." She said to him with anger in her blue eyes. She then noticed Elena beside him. "Hello Elena dear, how are you?"

Elena gave the woman a small smile as she said. "I'm good."

"So where is he?" She asked looking around the waiting room.

"He's not out yet, we're waiting-"Stefan didn't even get to finish his sentence. His mother was already heading to the front desk to ask the fat lady. He made a move to stop her, but Elena grabbed his hand. "No…you've done enough damage."

"What? I didn't want her to stress out; I was only trying to protect her." He defended himself.

"Like your mother said. Your intelligence is a big fat zero." Elena said as she looked at Alyssa.

"What's taking so long?" Alyssa asked the fat lady.

"Look, just take a seat he'll be out in a minute! Jesus Christ!" The fat lady said.

"Can you check please?" Alyssa asked.

"No I can't. Now go and sit down!" The fat lady said harshly.

"I beg your pardon?" Alyssa asked annoyed with the woman.

"Look, you waited five years for him to come out; Shirley you can wait a few more minutes!"

That did it, Alyssa lost her temper. "Yes, I waited five fucken years, and no I can't wait another minute to see my innocent son!" She spat in the woman's face.

"Sure he is." The fat lady said with an annoying grin her face.

"Now listen to me, and listen very carefully. Go and find out what the hell is taking so long!" Alyssa said with a hard expression on her face.

"Listen lady, take a seat or get lost. I have better things-"She was cut off by Elena.

"No you listen to me! You do your job, or I'll have a nice chat with Sheriff Forbs."

The woman just stared at Elena and Alyssa. She then turned her full attention to Elena. She was looking at her weirdly and then she asked. "What's your name?"

"Why?" Elena said.

"You look familiar."

"Well you don't, so why don't we cut this reunion short. Go find out what's going on with Damon." Elena bit back, frustrated.

The woman just continued to stare at her. "Elena…Elena Gilbert." She said and then smirking added. "I remember you. My daughter went to Mystic Falls high. You were the girl that was pregnant, the one that received the award as the biggest whore on her graduation day. Right?"

Elena felt tears in her eyes threatening to fall. This was not happening. What was so wrong about being pregnant at the age of 18? She didn't plan it. It just happened. Did everyone have to make fun of her? Why couldn't people just let it be? She was just about to answer, when Alyssa said.

"Yes, she was pregnant, so what? I'm sure it could have happen to your daughter as well."

The woman let out a little laugh and then said. "Oh my daughters a good girl not like…" She gestured to Elena.

"Oh, now I get it." Alyssa said with a huge grin on her face. "Of course you would think that. I mean no offence or anything, but if your daughter is anything like you, you should be praying for a man to actually want to bed her." Alyssa bit out.

"How dare you!" The woman snapped.

"How dare you! You have the nerve to call my daughter in law a whore!" Alyssa bit out staring daggers at the fat lady. She started calling Elena her daughter in law from the first day Damon brought her to meet his family. She loved Elena, and when she found out that the girl was pregnant she could help, but be happy even though it was unexpected.

The fat lady started laughing and then said. "Oh I see. You've built yourself quiet a reputation Elena. First you get knocked up by Damon Salvatore, and then he murder-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, if you don't want to lose your job! I know Liz Forbs personally. She's a family friend. I can have your job like that! " Alyssa said as she snapped her fingers in demonstration.

Stefan saw that the situation was starting to get out of control. He approached his mother and Elena saying. "Hey guys why don't we just-"He didn't get to finish his sentence.

Alyssa and Elena said at the same time. "Shut up Stefan!"

They heard a buzzing noise coming from the door on the right. They all turned to look at it. The door opened and a man walked out first. Stefan and Alyssa turned their attention back to the fat lady, while Elena kept looking. The door buzzed again and she felt her heart jump a beat faster, like she knew it was going to be him. The door opened and revealed Damon. He walked out in his favorite black John Varvatos jeans; he was wearing a white shirt that she packed for him with his favorite black leather jacket. He was beautiful. He looked like he was still 23, as if a day hadn't passed, let alone five whole years.

Elena locked eyes with him. His beautiful blue eyes looking at her, but as if he wasn't looking at her the same way he used to. She stood frozen, she didn't move an inch towards him and he stood still himself. They kept gazing at each other. It was different this time. When Elena came to visit they would talk in that small visiting room, but that was it. They would talk, there was no touching, no intimacy, but now, she didn't know how to act. What to do.

"DAMON!" Alyssa screamed as she ran towards her son. She grabbed him in a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much, my boy! God, I've missed you." She said as she kept hugging him.

"I've missed you too mum." Damon said as he wrapped his own arms around his mother. She was one of the most important people in the world to him. He had a great relationship with Alyssa. She was the perfect mother. They pulled away and then he noticed Stefan with a huge grin, waiting for his turn to have a hug. Stefan didn't say anything; he just stepped forward and grabbed Damon in a tight brotherly hug.

"Good to have you back brother." Stefan said when he pulled away.

"It's good to be back." Damon said.

Elena was still standing in the same spot looking at him. She was just staring. He didn't know if he should just approach her and grab her in a tight hug, or if he should just say a simple hello. What was a respectable and normal thing to do in this situation? The first thing that popped into his head when he saw her was. What is she doing here? He specifically asked Clarisse (the fat lady) to tell Stefan, not to tell Elena, but looks like she didn't bring Melinda along the way, which was his only concern.

All of a sudden Elena walked up to him. She stopped in front of him and looked up. She hesitated at first, but then slowly got onto her tippy toes and placed her arms around his neck. Damon couldn't help himself. He placed his arms around her and squeezed her as tightly as he could without hurting her. It felt like coming home to the both of them. The emotions that were running through their bodies were like magnets. Both of them were feeling the same thing. They were feeling hope, relief, faith, happiness and…love.

"It's good to have you back." Elena whispered into his ear.

"It's good to be back." Damon whispered back to her.

"I've missed you." She whispered, so softly that he barely heard it.

"I've missed you too. You have no idea how much." Damon whispered back. They held each other for at least 2 minutes. No one dared to disturb them. Alyssa and Stefan both couldn't help but smile at the image of Damon and Elena. The way they were gripping tightly to one another was exactly what true love should be.

When they pulled apart Damon asked. "You didn't bring her?"

"No…I thought it might be a good idea if we discussed it first, before dropping the news on her."

Damon nodded his head. "Yeah…" He said, but then added. "What are we going to tell her?"

"How about we head out of here? You two can decide on the way." Stefan said to them.

Elena and Damon exchanged a look and then turned to Stefan. They nodded their heads in understanding. "So let's go then." Stefan said as he headed out the door. The three remaining people followed him.

* * *

"I want mommy!" Melinda cried out, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Honey calm down. Mommy will be here shortly." Miranda said to her granddaughter. Melinda had awoken five minutes ago and started panicking as soon as she saw that her mother wasn't home. Elena always told her daughter when she was going out. Their relationship was based on trust, and Melinda trusted her mother completely. For the first time now, Elena had left her daughter home without telling her where she was going.

"Where is she? She didn't tell me she was going somewhere." The little girl continued to sob.

"She just went out Melinda. She'll be here in no time. Why don't we go-"

"Noooo. Call mommy and let me speak to her. Please granny." The little girl begged with her teary blue eyes.

"Melinda, honey she'll be here in no time."

"Please granny, please, please, please call mommy." Melinda begged.

Miranda's heart broke at the sight of her crying granddaughter. She honestly had no idea what the right thing to do in this situation. She wanted to give Elena time to work things out with Damon. If she called her now she'll probably come home straight away. Melinda was Elena's biggest weakness. If the little girl asked her mother to rip her own heart out, she would do it, just to satisfy her daughter. She knew Elena would be pissed at her when she finds out that her angel was crying, but this talk was more important. The talk will be the defining point of what kind of relationship Damon will have with his little crying blue eyed girl.

I'll make you a deal. If Elena doesn't show up in 30 minutes, I'll call her. Deal?" She asked her granddaughter.

"How long is 30 minutes?" The little girl asked.

"Half an hour." Miranda answered.

"That's too long. I want mommy now." She made a sad face and continued to cry. "Mommy…mommy...mommy…" She kept saying between sobs.

"Melinda, honey please calm down, Elena will be here any minute."

"Gra…gran…granny call mommy please, pleaseeee…." She sobbed out. She placed her tiny hands on her cheeks, wiping the tears away, while new tears were pouring out of her blue eyes.

"Ok…ok." Miranda said as she took her granddaughter into her arms. She walked over to the phone and grabbed it. Miranda dialed Elena's number, while she was trying to calm Melinda down. " Shhh…calm down, I'm calling her." The phone kept ringing. It rang 4 times already but there was no answer. "Come on Elena…" Miranda grumbled as she continued to rock Melinda back and forth. Her eyes were red from crying but she kept them wide open, waiting for her mother to answer.

On the seventh ring, she finally answered. "Hello?"

"Elena…thank god, I was starting to think that-"Miranda started to say but was cut off by the little raven haired girl.

"MOMMY….MOMMY…IS IT MOMMY?" She squealed.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Elena asked in a worried tone. Miranda could tell that her daughter was already panicking.

"Yes everything is fine-"Miranda was cut off once again by Melinda's need to talk to her mother.

"Give me mommy. I want to talk to her granny." She reached out for the phone.

"Wait Melinda…" Miranda said to her granddaughter.

"Mum, what's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's nothing honey. It's just she wanted to talk to you, she started crying and beg-"

"She's crying. What did you do to make her cry?" Elena demanded over the other line.

"Nothing! I did nothing. She woke up looking for you and when she realized that you weren't here she started crying."

"I'm on my way home." Elena said straight away.

"No…you need to talk to…you know who. Just talk to Melinda over the phone. Here." She said as she handed the phone to the little girl.

"Mommy where are you?" Melinda demanded.

"I just went out for coffee with…with a friend." Elena lied.

"Why didn't you take me with you? You always take me with you mommy." The little girl said, making a sad face.

"I didn't want to wake you. I promise I'll take you with me next time. Ok?"

She stayed quiet for a while before saying a small. "Ok."

"So are you going to be ok with granny?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but don't be too long mommy. I miss you."

"Don't worry, I won't. I love you princess and I'll see you in no time. Ok?"

"Ok and I love you too mommy. Love you the most."

"Love you all the way to Jupiter and back. Now give me granny." Elena said.

"Ok." Melinda said as she handed the phone back to her grandmother. "It's me." Miranda said.

"Ok, Damon and I will try to sort this out as fast as we can, but if something happens, if she needs me call me straight away. Ok?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but take your time, sort this out. She'll be fine." Miranda reassured her daughter.

"Ok, but like I said-"

"I know, now goodbye." Miranda said as she hung up.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Damon asked seeing the worried expression on Elena's face.

"Melinda…She woke up recently crying, because I wasn't there. I always tell her when I'm-"Damon cut her off.

"You shouldn't have left her for me. You should go, don't let her-" Elena cut him off this time. She could see the worry in his eyes. He was worried about his baby girl, but she knew that they needed to come up with an understanding before facing their child.

"No…she's fine now. We need to…we have to decide on what we're going to tell her."

As soon as she said it, he looked away from her. What did she expect him to say? He had absolutely no idea what to tell his daughter. The situation was way out of control and he knew that probably the best solution would be if Melinda never really knew who he was. It was better if she thought of him as a stranger then her father, who's been in prison for the last 5 years of her young life.

He turned to look at her. His facial expression painful as he said. "I think it's best if she doesn't know who I am."

Elena stared at him. Was he serious? Did he really think the best way to handle this was by lying to her? No…this is not happening. He is not doing this! There is no way in hell, that she was going to let him just walk away after five years of waiting and praying just to see the look on Melinda's face when she finally gets the chance to meet her father.

"No…No Damon. That's the worst idea." She said in a small voice.

He looked at her as if trying to read her. He had that ability. When they first met, under the weird circumstances, he was able to read her like an open book, but now something was telling her that he was struggling to even recognize her.

"What do you suggest we tell her then?" He said a little irritated.

"I…I…we-"He cut her off when he saw that she really had no idea what to tell Melinda.

"It's either your fathers a murderer or this is Damon, my old friend."

Elena looked at him. Her eyes full of fear! Fear of Damon leaving them… "Don't, please don't. I've waited for you this long…just please don't do this. She's yours." Elena chocked out. Tears were so desperately trying to make their way out of her eyes but she held them with all the strength she managed to gather up.

Damon looked at the broken girl in front of him. She used to be so happy. The pool of tears that were threatening to fall from his favorite eyes, were tearing his heart apart. She deserved better than him, he knew that deep down. Elena should be looked after, loved and spoilt by a man who was up to her standards. Five years ago he was that man, but now he was just keeping her and his baby girl from living there dream life.

"She's better off without me…and so are you." He said, as he looked out the coffee shop window.

"That's not for you to decide! You are worth every-"

"No Elena, that was the old me. She's going to hate me…believe me. I know what it's like when you grow up with only one parent. He left me and I hate his guts for it!"

"You are not Giuseppe. You didn't leave her Damon! It was a mistake." She said to him.

"What was a mistake Elena? The fact that I was sentenced to 5 years in prison, for being accused of murder. We'll guess what! The whole town doesn't seem to think it was a mistake, and when my five year old daughter finally finds out, she won't think otherwise either. She's better off without me…and so are you! "

She didn't say anything. She was completely quiet. He turned to see her reaction. He was expecting her to yell, curs, scream, shout, but instead she was silent. Only a tear rolled down her cheek. He watched as she wiped it away and pulled herself together. She got up and said. "Can we have the bill please?"

His heart broke when he realized what she must be feeling. "Elena, I'm sorr-"

"Save it Damon. You've said enough!" She hissed at him.

He didn't dare to say anything to her, he fucked up. The waiter harried over and handed her the bill. This was another reason for Damon to blame himself. She was the one paying. He was nothing. He use to take her to the most expensive restaurants, but now he can't even pay for a damn coffee. How the hell was he supposed to support Melinda? His dream was to spoil his little girl rotten, but now he probably couldn't even afford to take her to Disney land. He doesn't have any money; he's an ex-cop, the whole town is pointing a long finger in his direction.

"Let's get home!" She said angrily, not even looking at him.

Damon just nodded his head in understanding.

She was on the edge of braking down. Five fucking years, she waited for him to tell her that she was better off without him. She wasn't, he always made everything better. She knew what he was doing. He was blaming himself for everything, but it wasn't his fault. She was capable of making up her mind, if she wanted to be with him or not. It wasn't his choice. The five years she spent without him were hell! The only reason she was still remotely sane was because of the spitting image of him, because of the little girl they shared. She was his, not just because she was the spitting image of him, but because she was a free spirit, just like her amazing father was. Melinda was the light in her life, the light that he use to bring into her life.

She pulled out her cellphone and flicked threw the contacts till she found Stefan's name. She hit the call button and waited for him to answer.

"Ah…Hello" He barely choked out.

"Stefan…" Elena said. He sounded like he was running.

"Uh…Oh…Elena…"

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena said. He sounded like he was…"Are you having sex?" She hissed over the phone.

Damon looked at her weirdly, he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"No…oh…uh..Ahh…"The noises he was making where giving him away.

"I'm hanging up now. Stop fucking Caroline, come and get me and your brother!" She hissed at him and then snapped the phone shut.

"What's going on?" Damon asked.

"Your brothers having sex with Caroline while talking to me. I guess it runs in the Salvatore family." She said to him.

Damon smirked. He could still remember when Rick called him while he was having sex with Elena. He didn't want to stop, so he talked to Rick while pleasuring his girl. The funny thing was that Rick didn't even notice. The guy just kept on talking.

"That was a nice day." Damon smiled at her. She just looked away. She was pissed and she had every right to be.

* * *

Stefan ran into the coffee shop 30 minutes later. He was in big, like really big trouble. He spotted Elena sitting opposite from Damon. They weren't talking. She was staring out the window, while his brother was deep in his thoughts.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the long-" Elena cut him off.

"You man whore!" She hissed at him. "You left us here so you could…ew!" She said as she scrunched her face with disgust.

"It's not what you think." Stefan tried to reason with Elena.

"Oh don't you try to weasel your way out of this!"

"We weren't doing it." He tried to defend himself.

"Caroline Forbes? Seriously Stefan?" Damon said with a huge grin on his face.

Stefan became instantly red. The thing was, is that it was true. He was having sex with Caroline when Elena called, but he figured she wouldn't notice. Caroline started nibbling on his earlobe and that caused the moans to escape his mouth.

"Little brother, I never thought I'd see the day." Damon said with a grin on his face. "So, how was it?" Damon pushed his baby brother.

"DAMON!" Elena yelled at him.

"Sorry…I was just-"

"I don't want to hear it. She's my friend and you two are…Let's just get home!" Elena hissed as she grabbed her purse and headed out.

The two men followed her. Stefan was flushed and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Damon wasn't studding his every move, like he expected his brother to. He was worried about something. Stefan knew what it was. It was his little blue eyed girl. Melinda. Elena was beyond pissed. She was angry with Damon for what he said to her. She wasn't better off without him. She needed him and so did Melinda. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. All that matters is that they survive as a family. Damon felt guilty for what he said to Elena. He didn't want to hurt her. He loved her and his baby girl. He would do anything for them. The thing is, he knew that he was bringing them more pain then happiness.

* * *

*DNIG DONG*DING DONG*DING DONG*

"I'm coming!" Miranda yelled from the kitchen. She walked up to the front door and yanked it open.

"Jenna?" She said as she saw her younger sister standing on her door step.

"Hey sis…" Jenna said as she took Miranda in a hug.

When the two women pulled away, Miranda asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to crash." She said with sad eyes.

"What do you mean? What happened?" She asked.

"Logan kicked me out." She said as she looked away from her older sister. She felt ashamed.

"What? Why?" Miranda asked shocked.

"He found some blond tramp; turns out I wasn't good enough for him anymore." Jenna said as she looked at the floor.

"That bastard! Come on in. Let's get you settled." Miranda said to her sister as she grabbed the bags from the porch. They carried then into the living room and placed them next to the door.

"I'll find a place as soon as possible. I know Damon's coming out next month and I'll be out by then." Jenna said.

"He's already out." Miranda said to her sister.

"But I thought you said he would be out-"

"His parole got authorized early." Miranda explained.

"Oh, then I'll stay at a hotel." Jenna said as she made a move to grab the bags.

"No, we have room. This is a 3 bedroom house. We'll find a room for you." Miranda assured her sister.

"No…I can crash at a hotel-"

"Nonsense, you are staying. Damon will love to see you again." She said to her sister.

"How is he?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. They should be home any minute." Miranda said as she headed to the kitchen. Jenna followed her. They sat down around the kitchen table and then Miranda asked. "He cheated?"

"I know what you're going to say. Go ahead, rub it in my face." Jenna said annoyed. She knew that she was making a mistake when she took Logan back when he cheated on her the first time.

"I'm not rubbing in your face anything." Miranda said. "I'm just simply telling you. If he shows up on my door step again like last time. I will shoot him!" She said to her sister with a serious facial expression.

"Don't worry; I'll be the one shooting." Jenna said with a small smile on her face.

"Good." Miranda said, happy that her sister finally came to some common sense about the loser. She hated Logan, she knew that he was a cheating bastard, but Jenna always had a thing for bad boys.

"How's Elena?" Jenna asked.

Miranda huffed and shook her head. "Not so good. She's battling with her biggest fear."

"Losing Damon?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, she's scared that he'll leave her and Melinda."

"And what do you think?" Jenna asked when she saw the scared expression on her sister's face.

"I don't know what to think. It's been five years, is it possible that he's changed?" She asked.

"Damon Salvatore? Changing? I don't think so." Jenna said with a grin on her face.

"That's what I thought, but I think Elena's fears are starting to crawl up on me as well."

"Elena can be a little paranoid some-"

"No wonder she's paranoid Jenna. She's been through hell. The things my daughter went through I wouldn't wish upon my biggest enemy!" Miranda hissed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jenna tried to reason with her older sister. "I meant that she's worried, but she shouldn't be. Damon loves her, and he will love Melinda as soon as he meets her."

"That's the thing. Damon loves so much that he would sacrifice everything for them. Including leaving them because he thinks they'll have a better life without him." Miranda explained to Jenna.

"Well she needs to make him see-"

"JENNA!" The little blue eyed girl screamed as she ran towards Jenna.

"MELINDA!" Jenna yelled like a five year old as she grabbed the little girl in her arms. Melinda hugged her auntie Jenna. She loved the woman. Jenna spoilt Melinda rotten, when she came to visit. Jenna loved the little girl. She was just like her father and Jenna was huge fan of Damon. Everyone was.

"Well hello Miss Salvatore." She said to the little raven haired girl.

"Hello Miss Gilbert." Melinda said with a grin on her face.

"So how are you little Miss I'm perfect?" Jenna teased as she placed Melinda on her lap.

"Like you said, I'm perfect." Melinda grinned, showing her pearly white teeth.

"I should have guessed that." Jenna said.

"Your losing your marbles, auntie Jenna." She said in a teasing voice.

Jenna mocked a shocked and sad facial expression as she said. "You're hurting my feelings Melinda."

The little blue eyed girl rolled her eyes as she said. "Oh, don't be such a cry baby, I'm the five year old here, not you."

Miranda couldn't help but chuckle. She was getting worse with each day passing. The thing is, is that everyone thinks she's getting it from Damon, which a lot of habits she is inheriting from her father, but Miranda could see a little Elena in her as well.

"You're getting too snarky Melinda." Jenna said to her.

"No, I'm just too smart for my age." She grinned at her auntie.

"I wonder where you get that from." Jenna muttered as she looked at Miranda.

The little girl looked at the floor as she said. "Granny, please don't be mad at me."

"Why…?" Miranda drew out, studding her granddaughter very carefully.

"It was an accident granny." She said, her blue eyes shining.

"What did you do?" Miranda asked her.

"Well floppy kind of…he didn't mean to…" She said as she looked at her grandmother's face ashamed.

"He what Melinda?" Miranda asked.

"He peed on your bed." Melinda said looking at the ground.

"WHAT? Noooo…no not again!" Miranda said throwing her hands up in the air.

"He didn't mean to." Melinda defended her pet.

"What do you mean he didn't mean to!" Miranda yelled. "How the hell did he even get up stairs?"

"I was bringing him to my room and he jumped out of my arms and ran to your room. I tried to catch him, but he got away." The little raven hared girl explained.

Jenna was ready to burst out laughing at her sister's facial expression.

"No…no this is not happening again!" Miranda groaned.

"Wait, this happened before?" Jenna asked.

"Yes! Last week she brought him into the house and he peed all over my bed." Miranda yelled.

"It's not a lot this time. He only peed on your pillow."Melinda said to her grandmother.

"WHAT! NO, NO, NO….MELINDA!" Miranda practically started crying.

"You really never give them a rest, do you?" Jenna said to Melinda with an amusing smile on her face.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but Floppy likes to pee in grannies bed." Melinda explained.

"Why don't you let him pee in your bed?" Miranda said annoyed.

"It's not like I planned for this to happen. It was an accident." Melinda explained.

"It's always an accident with you Melinda Salvatore!" Miranda yelled. "You will be the one washing the sheets this time!" Miranda said to her.

"Ok…but umm…granny?" Melinda said.

"What?"

"Floppy's still up there, I couldn't get him down."

"WHAT! Nooo!" Miranda yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"You are so grounded." Jenna said to her.

Melinda huffed and said. "I know."

* * *

"So, what are you going to tell Melinda?" Stefan asked, as he drove.

Damon was sitting in the front while Elena sat in the back. She was looking out the window, she ignored Stefan's question. Damon just kept quiet; he didn't know what to tell his brother.

"Please don't tell me, that you have no idea what you're going to tell her." Stefan said to them when he saw that neither of them was going to answer.

"You don't get to talk, you…ew!" Elena said angrily. She couldn't believe that he just left them for the poor excuse of having sex with Caroline!

"Will you just get over it? What's the big deal?" Stefan asked her. He really didn't understand what the big deal was about, and why was Elena so interested in his sex life?

"The big deal is that you said it was an emergency. What, Caroline's panties were in a twist!" She hissed at him.

"It wasn't like that. She asked me if I could give her a ride-"

"Wooow brother, too much information." Damon chuckled at Stefan.

"I SAID SHE ASKED ME IF I COULD GIVE HER A RIDE TO WORK. HER CAR BROKE DOWN." Stefan yelled at them, getting frustrated. When you put Damon and Elena together everything goes to hell. She's the one who judges while Damon loves to tease and make sarcastic comments, although he didn't seem very cheery today. Anyway they are a horrible combination.

"Oh really, so, do you care to share how you ended up moaning into the phone." Elena hissed at him. She was angrier at Caroline then she was at Stefan. She didn't want anything serious with him, yet she's still sleeping with him. Elena new he was going to get his heart broken. He was already running around like a lost puppy, doing everything she says to him. She loved Caroline, she was her best friend, but she could be a bitch sometimes.

"No I don't! It's my sex life, why do you even care Elena?" Stefan said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Because you're going to get you're stupid heart broken!" She hissed at him.

He didn't say anything to her. He knew she was right. The truth was, Stefan believed that maybe somewhere along the way, the girl of his dreams might want him. For real want him, not just for a quick round of hot sex.

"Wait, do you like Caroline? As in really like her?" Damon asked his brother. He never really thought Stefan would go for a girl like Caroline, but hey…anything was possible.

"No…We're just having some fun." Stefan said as he focused on the road.

"Since when do you have fun?" Damon asked. Stefan never use to whore around. He was the type of guy who would only be pinning after one girl.

"Since I feel like having fun!" Stefan said angrily. "Are you two going to tell me what you're going to tell Melinda? I think this is a more important issue than my sex life ELENA!" He said her name in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah we have. We're going to tell her that Damon's the new milk man." Elena said sarcastically.

"It's really nice to see you taking this so seriously Elena!" Stefan hissed at her.

"I am taking it seriously, you brothers the-"Damon cut her off.

"I'm going to tell her that I'm her father. End of story." He said to the both of them in a warning tone.

Elena didn't know what to say. Was he serious? Is he really going to tell Melinda that he's her dad? Hope filled her heart, but then guilt started to eat her up. She was so mean and angry at him for what he said, that she didn't even give him a chance to tell her what he was finally going to tell his daughter.

"Damon…" Elena called out from the back seat, almost in a whisper.

"Yes." He said simply.

"What are you going to say when she asks where you've been this whole time?"

He stayed quiet; he didn't know what to tell her. "What do you want me to tell her Elena? She's five. I can't tell her that I was in jail for murder."

"No of course not. I was just wondering if you came up with a story-"

"Story? You can't keep lying to her!" Stefan hissed at them.

"This is none of your business Stefan. This is between us. Elena and I will decide what we're going to tell our daughter!" Damon said losing his temper.

"She's like you, she'll understand. Damon she's-"Stefan started.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's five years old, I can't understand it myself and I'm 27 let alone a five year old girl!"

"Well that's because you keep-"

"I don't want to hear it Stefan! This conversation is over. I will tell my daughter what I and Elena decide; everyone else needs to but out!" Damon said angrily.

Elena was grateful that Damon was including her in his decision. They need to decide together as a family. She knew that Melinda would love her father. She's so much like him that it was imposable for her not to like him. She also knew that Damon loved his baby girl even if he hasn't seen her for 4 years.

* * *

"He is not allowed in the house under any circumstances, am I clear?" Miranda asked the little girl sitting on the sofa in front of her.

"But..but..but.."

"No Melinda. He is a dog. He should be kept out side." Miranda told her.

"But it's cold outside. He can get sick." Melinda said in a sad voice.

"No he won't. You can play with him outside all you want, but do not bring him into the house even if there is an earthquake striking Mystic Falls." Miranda said to her granddaughter.

"Can't we just buy him doggy nappies?"

"Doggy nappies?" Miranda asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I saw on animal planet, a doctor putting a nappy on a puppy." Melinda explained.

"No…we can't afford to buy nappies for puppies." Miranda said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Why not?" Melinda asked.

"I can't wait to see your mothers face when I tell her that she owes me a new set of Egyptian cotton sheets." Miranda said to her granddaughter.

"It's not mommy's fault. Floppy's the one who peed on your bed." Melinda defended her mother.

"Well Miss Smarty pants, is Floppy going to buy me a new set of sheets?"

Melinda chuckled and shook her head as she said. "Don't be silly granny, Floppy's a doggie."

"Exactly, your mother owes me, because you're the one that brought him in the house." Miranda said to her and then added. "Go to your room, you're grounded."

"You can't ground me. Only mummy can." Melinda said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't tempt me Melinda Alyssa Salvatore!" Miranda said to her in a warning tone.

"I said I was sorry granny." Melinda wined.

"Yes you did, but you still need to be punished for what you did." Miranda said to her.

"Why? It was an accident."

"It wasn't an accident Melinda. You weren't supposed to bring him in the house at all."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise." She begged with her blue eyes.

"That's what you said last week, and then you-"Miranda was cut off by the front door opening.

Melinda turned to look at the front door and jumped from her seat when she saw her mother. "Mommy…" She cheered as she ran towards her mother.

Elena grabbed her into her arms, missing her like hell. She never liked leaving Melinda for too long with someone else. She always liked knowing that her daughter was right by her side. Melinda was the same with her mother. She loved Elena the most in the world. They were everything to each other. Elena caressed her hair lightly as she kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you princess." She said to Melinda as she hugged her tightly to her chest.

Damon watched the most beautiful little girl hug her mother with pure love and adoration. She was the most beautiful little human being he had ever seen and she was his. She was his baby girl, his flesh and blood, his angel, his everything.

"I've missed you too mommy." She said as she kissed Elena's cheek. "Hi uncle Stefan." She said when she saw her uncle behind her mother.

"Hey, princess." Stefan said to her with a small smile on his face.

Damon just stood by Stefan frozen. He didn't know what to say or do. She didn't even notice him. All of those people where her family and she knew them yet she had no idea who he was. A stab went through his heart, his little girl had no idea who he was. She knew that Stefan was her uncle and grinned at him with happiness, but didn't even notice Damon, her own father.

Melinda's gaze finally fell on the man next to her uncle. He was looking at her, more like staring at her. He looked familiar to her so she asked. "Who are you?"

Elena turned around, Melinda still in her arms. She caught Damon's gaze. He was looking at Melinda with so many emotions in his eyes. There was pain, fear and a hint of hope. Hope of him that she would accept him as her daddy. The whole room watched the seen unfold. They watched as father and daughter stared at each other. They saw the mother who was struggling to come up with the right answer to her daughter's question.

He was so familiar to her, but she couldn't put her little finger on it. Where could have she seen him before. Then it hit her. "You're the man from mommy's photo frame, from the night stand." She finally said.

He was the man from the photo, that's all she knew about him. The heart ache in his chest was getting worse with every minute passing. Elena noticed the pain in Damon's eyes, everybody did. It was killing him. "Melinda honey, we need to talk." Elena said to her.

"Ok, but please don't be mad at me, it was an accident." She started defending herself thinking her mother wanted to talk about Floppy.

"What was an accident?" Elena asked worried that something might have happened to her angel while she was gone. Stefan and Miranda noticed Damon's worried face as well. He didn't say anything, but it was visible on his face that he was worried.

"Long story short. Floppy peed on my bed again, Melinda is to blame, she was the one who brought him in the house and now you owe me new Egyptian cotton sheets." Miranda explained.

"Oh, ok mum." Elena said to her mother then she turned her attention to Melinda and said. "Honey we need to talk."

"Ok…but you're not mad at me right?" She asked begging with her blue eyes. She was so beautiful; Damon couldn't stop looking at her. She was perfect to him. People told him that she was the spitting image of him, but he could see a lot of Elena in her. She had big blue doe eyes. The eye color she inherited from him, but the shape was her mothers.

"No…that's not important right now." Elena said to her.

"Miranda, is Jenna here? I saw her car outside." Stefan asked, wanting to give them some privacy.

"Yeah...she's upstairs. Come on." Miranda said to him as she turned to head up stairs. Stefan followed her.

The three remaining people were left in silence. Elena had no idea how to start up the conversation and Damon was too lost in the little raven haired girl in front of him. She was…he would say perfect, but it doesn't even begin to describe how adorable and beautiful she was.

Melinda was the first one to break the silence. "Ok, what do you want to talk about? I know I shouldn't have brought Floppy-" Elena cut her off.

"It's not about Floppy, Melinda." She paused for a second. Then she said. "How about we sit down?" She gave Damon a nod towards the sofa and he followed them. When they were seated Elena started again. "Honey I would like you to meet Damon." Elena said as she gestured towards Damon, who was sitting beside her.

"Hi Damon." Melinda grinned at him.

Her smile was so beautiful, just like the rest of her. Damon smiled at his daughter as he said. "Hello Melinda."

Elena looked over towards him. He had a smile on his face. Elena then continued, she didn't want to beat around the bush. She's been beating for five years; it was time to tell her the truth, at least half of the truth. "Honey, do you remember how I told you about your daddy, that he couldn't be with us?"

"Yeah." Melinda said as her eyes wondered over the room. She always had trouble focusing. That's why Elena hardly ever gave her sweets. She would be jumping around 24/7 if she had sugar in her system.

"Focus Melinda." Elena said to her as she took her tiny arms to bring her attention. She looked back at her mother's face and Elena repeated the question. "Do you remember when I told you about your dad, that he couldn't live with us?"

"Yes, I remember." She said, this time actually hearing her mother. She glanced in Damon's direction. He was looking at her.

"What would you say if I told you, that your daddy could come and live with us?" Elena asked.

Melinda looked at her first and then at Damon. She turned to Elena and said. "Really? Is he coming?" She asked.

"He will if you want him to." Damon said to her.

"Do you know him?" Melinda asked Damon.

Damon just kept quiet. He didn't know how to answer her question. He just stared at her beautiful face.

When Melinda saw that Damon wasn't going to answer she turned to Elena and asked almost in a whisper. "Does he want me?"

Elena watched as Damon's facial expression changed. A second ago he looked happy, now he looked broken. It was eating him up inside. She could see the pain Melinda's question caused him. "Of course he wants you. He loves you the most." Elena said to her.

"Then why did he leave us mommy?" She asked.

"He didn't leave us. Do you remember me telling you that he lived far away?" Elena asked. Melinda nodded her head and Elena continued. "Well he moved back here."

"Where is he?" Melinda asked.

Elena looked at Damon and then at her daughter. She then closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. This was it, she needed to tell her. She opened her eyes and said. "Honey, Damon's your daddy."

* * *

**_DAMON'S YOUR DADDY! How will Melinda take the news? Will she accept her father? What do you guys think? Do you like the chapter? Any speculations on what might happen next? I introduced some new Characters in this chapter. So what do you think about Alyssa and Jenna? Do you like them? What do you think about John? What a horrible father! If you like my stories, check out this one. s/8515026/1/When-you-find-ме-you-ll-find-yourself Review and tell me what you think! I thank all of you who took the time to hit the review button. I appreciate it. _**

**_XoXo RedRoSe1864_**


	3. A day of unfortunate events

**AU story **

**Warning this story is rated M.**

**A day of unfortunate events **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Damon Salvatore was sitting on the porch of his childhood home. Staring into space, the view in front of him…it was alluring. This use to be his home but now it all seemed like a distant memory. It wasn't his home anymore. It stopped being his home from the moment he got that apartment. The amazing two bedroom apartment, the one he shared with her for those two months of their happy life. He grew up in this boardinghouse…it was his home. He could still remember playing football and soccer with Stefan in the yard. Having lemon juice freshly squeezed with a hint of vanilla extract in it, his mother always made it. It was Alyssa's specialty. She was the perfect mother, the only thing missing was…was his father. The man he so desperately needed in his life.

No matter how much effort Alyssa put in trying to convince Damon that he was doing wonderfully on his own…without his father being present all the time, Damon never really felt whole. He always felt like a big part of him wasn't good enough…that Giuseppe didn't accept him as his son. He felt like his father was never proud of him…Damon was never good enough.

Now thinking back to that memory, the feelings he felt back then…there were eating him up inside because he was scared like hell that his own little baby girl felt the same…after the events of today.

_"Honey, Damon's your daddy." Elena said to her daughter as she studied her face very carefully. _

_Melinda's eyes shot back and forth between her mother and the man that was sitting next to her. He was looking directly into her eyes and Melinda felt hypnotized to keep her stare on him. He was her daddy? How? There were a million questions the little five year old wanted to ask, but the only one she managed to choke out was the most important one to her. "You're…you're my daddy…as in my real daddy?" _

_Damon looked at Elena. Melinda's choice of words caught him off guard…Was there someone else that she considered her daddy? As far as Damon new, Elena wasn't dating…even though he told her that she was free too. She always said that she would wait for him… "Yes…I'm your dad Melinda." Damon said to his angel. _

_"Where were you this whole time?" She asked with wide blue eyes._

_"I…I was…my work…I…I have to travel." Damon lied to her. _

_"Are you like a fisherman, like those people that sail in those big boats?" She asked. _

_"No…not quite…it's a bit hard to explain." _

_"Mommy says I'm very smart for my age…so explain it to me. I'll understand." She said confidently. _

_Damon looked over to Elena for help. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to her? He really didn't feel like lying to her and to be honest…he wasn't expecting her to ask these questions. He was expecting her to start crying, yelling, hating him for leaving her…but no, she had this curious expression on her face. _

_"Melinda, I told you that Damon works far away. He's job is very demanding, which means he can't always be with us." Elena said to her. _

_Melinda's head snapped up to her fathers. She stared at him and made a sad face as she said. "Are you…are you going to leave me again?" _

_"No…no honey…I will never leave you again." Damon said as he reached out to take her in his arms, but he noticed the hesitation so he pulled his hands back. "I…I know you just met me…I'm a stranger to you, but if you give me a chance to just be here for you, if you'll let me play with you and your Barbie dolls maybe you'll like me." Damon took a deep breath and tried to continue but was cut off by Melinda._

_"So you're going to live with us?" She asked with a hopeful look. She turned to Elena and started begging. "Please mommy, please can Dam-daddy stay with us? Please!" _

_"Of course he's going to stay with us angel." Elena said as she smiled at her happy daughter. _

_"So you're not leaving us? Never again?" She asked Damon._

_"Never." Damon said to her with a smile on his face. He was so happy. He didn't expect her reaction to be like this…he expected her to cry, yell, scream at him and hate him…but she didn't. The next thing shocked Damon even more, in a good way. _

_He noticed her hesitation as she asked. "Can I give you a hug?" _

_Damon didn't say anything, he just extended his arms for her and she jumped into them like she had known him forever. He held her so tightly to his chest, trying to make up for all the lost time…for every minute…every second that he wasn't there for her. He missed her birth, her first word, her first step…but he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make up for it. _

_Elena felt tears in her eyes threatening to fall. The image in front of her was everything she had ever dreamed about…it was her little family. The man she loved and the little baby girl they shared together. Melinda griped onto Damon tightly and smiled as she hugged her daddy. It felt nice to have a daddy…she always wondered why she didn't have a dad when most of her friends from play dates did…when she would ask her mum the answer would always be the same. That he couldn't live with them, but now having him here, she never wanted him to leave. She wanted to tell all her friends that she has a daddy. _

_Damon kissed the top of her small and adorable head…it was something he dreamed of doing ever since he told Elena not to bring her to prison anymore. "I love you my baby girl." He whispered as he ran his hand over her soft hair. _

_Elena had a huge smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes, she was so happy to see Damon's grin…it was a long time since she saw that smile on his face. The huge grin from his left ear to his right. The thing that caught her attention the most was how much they were alike. When she looked at Melinda it was like looking into a mini Damon. Elena was just about to tell them to break it up when the front door opened…_

_"What the hell is he doing here?! I told you not to bring him here!" John yelled when he saw Damon sitting on the sofa with Melinda in his lap. _

_Elena stood up as she said. "Don't yell in front of her…let's talk outside." She didn't want to cause a seen in front of Melinda and she didn't want Damon to feel unwanted. Everybody wanted him in this house. _

_"I am not going anywhere! This is my house! He is the one that is going to leave this second!" John yelled as he pointed to Damon. _

_"Stop it!" Elena yelled at him. "I told you not to yell in front of my daughter!" _

_"I want him out now!" He yelled at her. _

_"Fine." Damon said as he placed Melinda on the sofa next to him and got up. "I see we still have hard feelings John?" Damon said as he walked up to the man. _

_"I want you out of this house now!" He said to Damon. _

_"Fine…I'll leave-"He was cut off by a sob from behind him. _

_"No, daddy, don't leave. Please don't leave!" Melinda cried as she ran across the room and grabbed Damon's leg. Damon picked her up and kissed the top of her head as he said. "Why don't you go with mummy and-"_

_"NO! I won't let stinky grandpa John hurt you!" She said as she stared daggers at John. Elena couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her lips when she saw Johns shocked face. _

_"What did you call me, you little brat?" He said to her with an angry expression on his face. He hated her as much as he hated her father. She was the spitting image of him, not to mention her attitude was his attitude. _

_"Mind your tone with her! You can say what you want to me, but don't you dare raise your voice on my daughter if you don't want me to rip your throat out!" Damon said, anger boiling up inside of him. _

_"Oh you have experience in taking people's lives, don't you? I wouldn't be surprised if you'd try to murder me next." John said. _

_Damon turned to Elena and said. "Take her." He made a move to hand Melinda over to her mother but she gripped onto him tightly not wanting to let go, as she sobbed. "No…I don't want you to go…please don't go…please, please daddy…" _

_"I'm not going anywhere honey…I promised I wouldn't leave, and I won't." Damon said to her but she just shook her head and said. "I want to be with you." _

_"Melinda, I won't let daddy go, I promise, but please come with me upstairs now." Elena said as she stretched her arms out for her daughter._

_"Promise me you won't leave." She asked Damon with her teary blue eyes._

_"I won't leave I promise princess." _

_"Don't make promises you can't keep Salvatore." John said to him. _

_Damon turned to him as he said. "I won't leave, not without them. If I leave, they will go with me, you got that!" He handed Melinda over to Elena and said. "Take her upstairs now." _

_When they were out of sight. Damon turned to John and asked. "You still got hard feelings about me knocking up your daughter?"_

_"You ruined her!" He yelled. _

_"No, you did! The day you sent me to jail for something I didn't even commit, was the day you ruined our lives!" Damon said angrily._

_"I can't believe your still lying that you're innocent."_

_"You know I didn't do it, you were there that night! You saw me!" Damon yelled, he was the only one who saw Damon, they had a fight at the same time the murder was committed. _

_"I didn't see you, I never saw you that night." John said with a smirk on his face. _

_"Why? Why are you fucking lying? I can't believe you hate me so much that you would let me rot in prison for five fucking years!" Damon said to him in disbelief. He was the only one that could prove that Damon was innocent, but he wouldn't say a word in his defense. _

_"If it were up to me, you'd be there for the rest of your useless life." John said to him. _

_"You son of a bitch!" Stefan yelled from the staircase as he ran towards John. It was bad enough that he tormented Elena this morning, but now he was going to screw with his brother…_

_Damon stepped in front of Stefan, grabbing him in a tight grip to stop him from punching or whatever he was planning on doing to John. "Stefan…hey…calm down." _

_"What the hell Damon? You fucking want me to calm down? You're daughters up stares crying her eyes out because of this bastard here!" Stefan yelled as he tried to get free. _

_"What do you want me to do? Huh?" Damon said looking his brother in the eyes. "If I punch him, I go straight back." _

_"Then let me." Stefan said._

_"No!" Damon said to his brother in a serious voice. "Go back up stairs and tell Elena to keep Melinda up there." _

_"Damon-"_

_"Go, Stefan, NOW!" Damon said to him in a warning tone. _

_Stefan just shook his head as he turned around and left. Damon turned to John as he said. "Why are you here?" _

_"I want you out!" He said. _

_"You do know that if I leave their going with me right?" Damon said to John._

_"We'll see about that when I file a lawsuit against you!" _

_"For what?" _

_"For being an unfit parent."_

_Damon smirked at him as he said. "Go ahead, I dare you!" _

_John looked at him for a second before saying. "I will take them away from you. You won't destroy this family." _

_"You are the one that's destroying this family not him!" Miranda said as she walked down the stairs. _

_"Miranda!" John yelled at her as he walked right across the room. He stopped in front of her as he said. "What did I tell you this morning? He is not to step-"_

_"And I told you that you can't do anything without my consent!" She hissed at him. _

_'This is all your fault! She is a whore just like you are!" He yelled at her. _

_"How dare you say that to me? I was-"She didn't even get to finish her sentence, John's hand landed on her cheek. The sound of his hand landing on Miranda's cheek sounded painful. _

_Everything happened so fast. Damon lost all of his temper when he witnessed John raise his palm on her cheek, he ran across the room and grabbed the older man by his throat and slammed him against the wall. "This is the first and last time you will ever lay a finger on Miranda or anyone in this house or I will murder you!" He said to John seriously. He used the word murder deliberately to threaten him. He knew it was risky but he was willing to take the chance to make his point._

_"Let go of me Salvatore if you don't want to end up back where you just came from." John chocked out. _

_Miranda placed her hand on Damon's shoulder as she said. "It's ok Damon. I'm ok." _

_He let go of John and stepped back. He looked at the older woman's cheek as he said. "Go upstairs and stay with Elena. I can keep my cool."_

_"No Damon." She said to Damon but then turned to John and said. "We need to talk." _

_"We have nothing to talk about. Either he leaves or I call the police-"_

_"Are you telling me that you're willing to let your daughter and granddaughter walk out of this house just because you can't come to terms that he's going to be living here?" _

_"Yes! In fact I want them all out!" He said to Miranda. _

_Miranda's eyes started tearing up as she said to him. "What happened to you John…why are you doing this?" _

_"I told you a long time ago that he was the worst thing that ever happened to Elena!" _

_"How can you say that? He loves her and-" _

_"You are so blind Miranda. He doesn't love her, he never has!" _

_"It's ok Miranda…Tell Elena to pack her stuff and Melinda's. We're leaving." Damon said to the older woman. _

_"No Damon, this is-"Miranda started but Damon cut her off._

_"It's ok, were going to the boardinghouse." _

_"Damon-"_

_"Please Miranda just tell Elena to pack her stuff and Melinda's." Damon said to the older woman. _

_"NO!" Miranda said frustrated, she turned around and grabbed the phone from the coffee table. She dialed a number and waited. _

_"Who are you calling?!" John demanded. _

_"The police." She answered him and then spoke into the phone. "Hello, my name is Miranda Summers, can you please send someone over. My ex-husband is threatening to throw my daughter, granddaughter and her boyfriend out. He's violent." She stayed quiet and then continued. "Thank you, the address is 2104 Maple Street." With that she hung up and turned to John as she said. "Now we will sort this out the way it should be done!" _

_"You do realize this was exactly what I wanted." He said to her with a smile on his face. She stared at him and then she caught Damon's pail face. "Damon…"_

_"Miranda your phone call just insures that I won't be able to step one foot on this property now." He said to the woman. _

_"What? Why…this house is mine as much as it is his." _

_"Yes but I'm an ex-con, which means if he wants me out, I'm out, there is no debating about it." Damon said to her as he turned around and headed to the staircase. _

_Now he was screwed, there was nothing he could do. The police are involved which means there is no way changing Johns mind. He was bluffing when he said to Miranda that he was taking Melinda and Elena with him. He was prepared to walk out on his own; the only heartache was the little angel that was begging him not to go, there was no way that Damon would have begged John to let him stay, not even on his death bed. He never begged for anything in his life, but to see his little girl smile he would even consider begging. He walked into Elena's bedroom to find the two most important people sobbing. Elena was gripping Melinda tightly while the little girl was sobbing quietly. As soon as Elena saw Damon she squeaked. "Look Melinda, daddy's here, see, I told you he wouldn't leave you." _

_The blue eyed girl looked up with her tear blue eyes at her father and jumped out of Elena's arms. She ran to Damon and grabbed onto him so tightly. He still didn't get it, her reaction, she barely knew him yet she was so attached to him. "Daddy…daddy…" She squealed as she hugged him. _

_He picked her up and hugged her to his chest tightly. He finally got to see her beautiful face, to hold her in his arms…to just be there for her, but no, life has a different plan for him. A plan, which involves more suffering and leaving her... "Elena, we need to talk." Damon said to her as he placed a kiss to the top of Melinda's forehead. _

_"Ok…" Elena said as she stood up from her spot on the bed. She walked up to him and tapped Melinda on the shoulder as she said to her. "Can I talk to daddy alone?" _

_"But…but I want to be with daddy." She made a sad face and gripped onto Damon even more tightly. _

_"Only for a few minutes. Our talk won't take long princess." Damon said to her. "Ok?"_

_She hesitated at first but then said a quiet. "Ok." _

_Damon placed a soft kiss to her forehead and placed her down on the floor. "Why don't you go and find uncle Stefan and auntie Jenna?" _

_She just nodded her head and walked out of the room. Damon walked over to the door and closed it. He then turned to Elena and said. "We have a problem." _

_"You're not leaving. He can screw himself for all I care. Damon he's-" _

_"Elena, your mother just called the police; they're on their way here." _

_"Good…mums not going to let him kick-"_

_"With her phone call she just did!" Damon said to her a little frustrated. _

_"What? What do you mean?" _

_"The house is in his name as well as Miranda's which means, if he wants me out, there is nothing anyone can do to stop him. I'm an ex-criminal, which means he can kick me out without Miranda's approval."_

_The shock on Elena's face was visible, not only shock, she was also scared. No...This is not happening. She had finally got him back; she was not going to lose him now. Even if it meant moving the whole world off its apex! She walked right up to him as she placed her hand on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat. She locked eyes with his icy blue ones that were full of pain, and said. "Then we'll come with you." _

_Damon stared at her, was she serious? No…he was not going to change their lives, he was not going to allow that to happen. "No, Elena, this is your life. I can't… no, I won't let you and Melinda suffer because of me!" _

_"The only way were going to suffer Damon is if you leave us again. I went through that once, I…I…I don't want a repeat." She said as she placed her hand against his cheek. "We'll survive this as…as…"_

_"You do not have the right to waltz threw my house without a warrant!" Miranda yelled as she followed the police officer that opened the door to Elena's bedroom._

_"Mum what's going on?" Elena asked as she turned around seeing a young man in a police uniform. _

_"Are you Mr. Damon Salvatore?" The man with blond hair and blue eyes asked in a British accent. _

_"Yes." Damon answered. _

_"I need to ask you a couple-"_

_"I know, can we do this down stairs, I don't want my daughter to witness this." Damon said to the blond man and then turned to Elena. "Make sure she stays up here." _

_Elena turned to her mother and said. "Can you tell Stefan and Jenna to keep an eye on Melinda? I need to be here for this!" She said the last sentence glaring at Damon. _

_"Elena she needs-"_

_"Damon!" She said to him in a warning tone and then added. "I'm not leaving!" _

_"Look people, I don't have time for this. Mr. Salvatore you're still on parole which gives me the right to take you down to the station for questioning." The young man said to Damon. _

_"You can't do that! He did nothing wrong!" Elena yelled at the man. _

_"Keep your voice down Miss. I have every right and in fact, I am going to take him down to the station for questioning." He said as he walked over to Damon. "Turn around." _

_"Do you seriously need to cuff me for this?" Damon asked. _

_"Let him go!" Elena yelled as she slapped the officer's hand away, as he attempted to cuff Damon._

_"Miss I advise you to calm down before you end up in a cell for assaulting a police officer." The young officer said to her. _

_"You are not taking my daughter anywhere!" Miranda hissed at him angrily._

_The man ignored them as he said to Damon. "Turn around!" _

_Damon did as he was told. He turned around and then he felt the hand cuffs being placed on his hands. This morning he thought it would be the last time to ever feel those cold and tight metal things, but he was wrong. _

_"Let's go." The officer said as he grabbed Damon's upper arm and led him to the door. Miranda and Elena followed. As soon as they walked out of the room and down the stairs, John cracked up laughing. _

_"You haven't even been a day out and you're already going back, I guess you really like prison." _

_Damon just ignored his comment as the officer lead him to the front door but then John added. "Let's see the little brat's reaction when she finds out her daddy's a murderer." _

_Damon pulled out of the officer's grip and violently turned around. He felt anger and rage flowing through his veins as he said to John. "Don't you dare say anything to my daughter, if you don't want me to rip your throat out!" _

_The officer grabbed Damon's arm pulling him as he said to John. "You keep your mouth shut!" He tightened his grip on Damon's upper arm and said. "Salvatore, shut up and keep moving!"_

_They officer led Damon outside, Elena, Miranda and John followed. As the officer told Damon to get in the back seat, Elena ran as she yelled. "Wait…wait." She approached them and asked the officer. "Can we have a word in private please?" _

_He looked from Elena to Damon as he said. "Make it fast." And with that he stepped a few feet away from them, leaning against the car. _

_Elena placed her hand on Damon's shoulder as she said. "I'll pack everything; we'll come with you to the boardinghouse." _

_"No Elena-" _

_"Damon, don't you dare do this to me. Not after everything I've been through!" _

_"Do you think I want to do this? Damn it Elena!" He said frustrated with her. _

_"I didn't say-"_

_"Then don't make this more difficult than it already is!" He said to her in a harsh tone. He didn't want to hurt her but there was no other way to go with Elena. She was stubborn and the only way to make her see things differently was like telling a naughty child in a harsh tone to behave. Suddenly a car pulled up in the drive way. Damon and Elena turned their attention to see who it was. The car door opened and Rick stepped out. He looked pissed as he approached them._

_"Mikaelson what the hell are you doing here?" He said to the officer frustrated. _

_"There was a call from the station reporting an abusing father-" Rick cut him off. _

_"Why is Damon in handcuffs?" _

_"I'm taking him down to the station for questioning." _

_"What? Why?" _

_"Mr. Gilbert said that he could potentially be dangerous for his five year old daughter and girlfriend Elena." _

_"What?!" Rick, Elena and Miranda said in union. _

_"Rick we need to take this guy to the-"_

_"No and take his handcuff off now Mikaelson!" Rick said to the guy. _

_"Rick the procedure-"_

_"Screw the procedure; take his handcuffs off now!" Rick said to the officer. _

_"But-"_

_"Give me the fucking key!" Rick said to him as he walked up to the officer. _

_"NO!" Mikaelson said to Rick in a harsh tone and then added. "I play by the rules Saltzman." _

_"Rick, it's ok." Damon said to his best friend. _

_Rick glared at Mikaelson and then turned to Damon. "What the fuck happened, Damon?" _

_"He wants me out." Damon said as he pointed with his head in John's direction. _

_"What the hell's your problem?" Rick asked him. _

_"I want him out of my house, no questions asked." John said. _

_"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Rick asked him. _

_"Just do your job Saltzman. I believe you should be taking him down to the station." John said to Rick. _

_"You know what!" Miranda said as she turned to Rick. She had had enough, John crossed every line today. "Rick, he slapped me across the face." _

_"You did what?" Elena said as she turned to look at John. _

_"I did not." He said calmly. _

_"Yes you did, how can you lie to my face? I bet I even still have the mark to prove it." Miranda said to him. Rick walked over to Miranda and looked at the older woman's red cheek. He smirked at her as he said to John. "Come on Johnny boy." He walked right up to him and said. "Turn around." _

_"What?" _

_"I said turn around!" Rick said to him in a harsh tone._

_"No, I did nothing-"He was cut off as Rick grabbed his left hand and slammed him on the hood of the car. He grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed him, while John tried to free himself. Rick was enjoying this immensely. _

_Rick turned to Damon and said. "Just like old times huh?" _

_"Except I was never the one cuffed." Damon answered._

_"Get in the car Salvatore." Mikaelson said to Damon._

_"Damon's riding with me." Rick said to Mikaelson. _

_"No, I'm taking him down for questioning." Mikaelson said. _

_"What the fuck is your problem man?" Rick asked him._

_"My problem is that you're not doing your job right. If your close to these people-"_

_"He was my partner Nick!" Rick said frustrated to the man, taking a breath he then continued. "The guy I told you-"_

_"I don't need to know. The only thing I know is that I'm taking him to the station for questioning." Nick said as he grabbed Damon's upper arm. "Get in." Rick just stared at his partner placing his best friend in the car. He then turned to John and walked up to him. "Let's go!" _

_"You will regret this Saltzman!" John threatened but Rick ignored him. He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. _

_Rick placed John into the car and then walked up to Miranda. "Do you want me to threaten him or are you going to press charges?" _

_"Just threaten him a little."_

_"Miranda, has this happened before?" _

_She hesitated at first…she didn't know what to say to him. The last time John raised his hand on her was right before she filed for divorce. "No." She answered. _

_"Don't lie to me. If he's done it before you need to tell me." Rick said to her. _

_"No…this was the first time." She lied. _

_Rick nodded his head as he turned to Elena to say something, but then he heard the engine roar. He turned around to see Mikaelson drive out of the drive way and on to the street. He turned around groaning as he said. "God, he's stubborn!' He then said to Elena. "How are you holding up?" _

_"How do you think? Just go help him please Rick." Elena begged._

_"I'll see what I can do. Don't worry, he did nothing wrong. They have no reason to keep him long, just a standard procedure, Damon knows all of this. Don't worry." _

_"Rick can you do me a favor?" Elena asked._

_"Sure, what do you need?"_

_"Try talking some sense into him. He thinks Melinda and I are better off without him." _

_"I'll try my best Lena; he's stubborn like hell, so I'm not making any promises." Rick said to her._

_"Thanks Rick." Elena said to him. _

_"No problem, I have to get going before Mikaelson locks Damon up. He's hard core, nothing goes smooth with that guy. He's a copy of Damon."_

* * *

_"So why haven't you seen your daughter, in the last five years?" Nick Mikaelson asked as he leaned over the table to stare at Damon. _

_"I already told you, I didn't want her to know that I was in prison. She's only five." He said. _

_"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you could be a threat to her?" _

_"No." Damon answered simply. It's been almost half an hour since they arrived at the station. This guy Mikaelson kept on repeating the same questions over and over again. Damon was getting frustrated. _

_"What about your girlfriend Elena. What kind of relationship do you two have, since you've been in prison for the last five years?" _

_"What do you mean by what kind of relationship?" Damon asked him. _

_"Don't play dumb, just answer the questions Salvatore." _

_"I already answered your stupid questions." Damon said angrily to him._

_"Then you won't mind repeating your answers." _

_"What the hell do you want me to tell you? Elena and I have barely had an intimate moment since I went to prison. It's not like I can have private moments with her in front of the guards." Damon said angrily, it was none of his business anyway._

_""So you're not in a romantic relationship?" Mikaelson asked. _

_"No…I don't know. I just got out. You didn't even give me time to breath before you brought me in for questioning." _

_"So, let me get this straight" Nick said as he leaned back into his seat. "Your daughter doesn't even know who you are and your girlfriend or, should I say the mother of your child has not had a relationship with you for the last five years, but now she's all of a sudden willing to invite you into her home?"_

_"No that's not what-"Damon started but was cut off by the officer. _

_"Are you forcing them to let you live there?" _

_"NO!" Damon said losing his cool. "The only fucken reason I was going to live there was because I wanted to spend some time with my daughter."_

_"The daughter you don't even know and haven't seen for five years. Seems to me Damon, like you didn't give a fuck about her when you were in prison, but now that you need a place to stay, you're willing to play daddy." _

_Damon was just about to argue back when the door opened. _

_"This room's take-"Mikaelson started to say but was cut off by Rick. _

_"It's been almost half an hour Nick, what the hell are you investigating? Damon's daily toilet trips? I can tell you that he's very healthy, no need-" _

_"Leave Saltzman!" Mikaelson said._

_"No, not until you let him go." _

_"I'll let him go when I'm finished questioning him." _

_"Ok fine, so you won't mind if I stay and observe." Rick said as he walked over and sat next to Damon. _

_"Get out Saltzman." Nick said to him. _

_"No, I'm staying, so fire away. Let's hear your so demanding questions." _

_"Should we start Officer Mikaelson from the death of my pet fish Haggis?" Damon said sarcastically. Rick cracked up laughing. _

_"Haggis? Seriously man?" Rick asked. Damon just gave him a smirk. _

_"So I'll repeat the question again, or should I say the statement. I find it really hard to believe that you take such an interest in your daughter's life now, while you didn't give a fuck about her in the last five years." _

_"What the hell Nick-"Rick started but was cut off by officer Mikaelson. _

_"Stay out of this Rick!" He turned to Damon and said. "Am I right?"_

_"No. You're not right. You don't know the first thing about me or my family, you don't know what it's like having a daughter and constantly worrying if she'd ever let you in, because you have the status of a murderer! The only reason I didn't want Elena to bring her to prison was because I didn't want her to feel ashamed of me! " Damon said as he stared daggers at the officer. _

_"You should have thought about that before you took the life of a-"_

_"That's enough!" Rick said as he stood up from his chair. He turned to Damon and said. "Damon you're free to go." _

_"No he's not! I haven't-"Nick started but was cut off by Rick._

_"And you're not going to finish your questioning unless you want me to call in Liz!" _

_"Go ahead! Your friendship is clouding your judgment." Nick said to him. _

_"No, this has nothing to do with my friendship with Damon. You've kept him in here for half an hour for no fucken reason! You have no idea what he's been through. Give him a fucken break. Today was his first day out, he was supposed to spend it with his daughter, not here, getting the wrath of a pissed Mikaelson." _

_"I'm only doing my job, which you should be doing as well!" He said to Rick. _

_"You know I'm really starting to rethink choosing you as my partner." _

_"Wait, he's your partner?" Damon asked. _

_"Yes I'm his partner; do you have a problem with that?" Mikaelson asked Damon in a harsh tone._

_No, not unless your acting like this incisive dick all the time." Damon said to him calmly. _

_"You have the nerve-"Nick started but was cut off by Damon._

_"Don't think so highly of yourself. I use to be you. Thinking I could write out the wrong in the world. Guess what? I couldn't, before I even had a chance they took me down!" Damon said to him. _

_The young officer stared at Damon for a second before regaining his professionally face. He turned to Rick and said. "He's free to leave." He then turned to Damon and said. "Stay out of trouble, your still on parole. Pack your stuff and leav-"_

_"I know. I'll be out by the end of the day." Damon said as he turned to Rick. "Can I have a ride? I really don't feel like calling Elena to-"_

_"We need to talk." Rick cut him off._

* * *

_"Daddy…where's daddy?" Melinda sobbed out as Jenna held her._

_"Melinda calm down, he'll be here soon sweetie." _

_"He…he left me." _

_"No honey, Damon didn't leave you. He'll be here any minute. I promise." _

_"You're lying!" Melinda screamed as she pulled out of her auntie arms. She rubbed her teary eyes with her tiny fists as she sat on the floor and continued to cry. Jenna shared a look with Stefan that said "Keep an eye on her" before walking out of the room to find Melinda's mother. She walked down the stairs to find Elena sitting in the kitchen and sniffling. _

_"Lena, sweetie…" Jenna said as she approached her. _

_"I'm…I'm fine." She said as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She made that strong face that made people believe she was invincible. Standing up she said. "I need to go and pack our stuff." _

_"What? What are you talking about?" Jenna asked._

_"Were leaving. We'll be staying at the boardinghouse from now on." She said as she turned and headed for the stairs._

_"What? Don't be ridicules Elena. Just because John made-"_

_"He can't stay here Jenna. Mum's stupid phone called insured that!" Elena said angrily. _

_"You can't be mad at Miranda, Elena. She didn't know they would kick Damon out, if she knew this was going happen, she would have never called the cop's. She was only trying to help." _

_"I know that Jenna, but now she has to understand that her mistake has consequences. Now I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm not letting Damon walk out and there is no way in hell that I'm going to listen to one more sob come out of my daughter's mouth." She walked right up to Jenna and said. "Did you see her reaction to him? Do you see how broken she is? She doesn't even know him but she already loves him. I'm not about to take that away from her." _

_"I wasn't suggesting that Elena, but you don't have to move out-"_

_"Yes I do. End of story!" She said to Jenna before walking up the stairs. _

_Elena walked up the stairs and headed straight to her bedroom but she stopped in front of the door listening to Melinda and Stefan. _

_"He was always better at everything then I was. He would always tease and make fun of me. Kind of like you."_

_"Daddy's not mean. He's just smarter then you are." She heard her daughter say. _

_"Yeah, well what can I say, not all of us Salvatore's are as smart as you and your perfect daddy."_

_She heard Melinda's laugh and then she went quiet. Elena was just about to open the door when she heard her daughter's question. "Uncle Stefan?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Daddy promised that he wouldn't leave me, but he did. Do you think he doesn't like me?" Melinda asked._

_"No honey, your daddy loves you so much. He loved you ever since he found out you were in your mummy's tummy. He never meant to leave you, it's just sometimes life gets complicated so he had too. Don't you even think, not even for a second, that your daddy doesn't want you." Stefan said to the little blue eyed girl. _

_"But he left me." _

_That's when Elena opened the door and walked in. She walked right up to Melinda and said. "No he didn't leave us. Instead of daddy living here, were just going to move in with daddy. Ok?" _

_"Where?" The little blue eyed girl asked her mother._

_"Were going to be living with granny Alyssa from now on? Ok?" Elena said as she smoothed Melinda's hair out, from all the fussing, she had probably been ruffling her hair and now it was sticking out in all directions. _

_"Daddy's going to be there?" She asked with a hopeful shimmer in her eyes._

_"Yes your daddy's going to be there." Elena said with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe how happy her little angel was to finally meet her father. Blood is thicker than water. She repeated in her head. It was true, but then again she was so much like him that it shouldn't surprise anyone. _

_"Why don't you go and grab that little suitcase, the Barbie one I bought you and start packing your toys." _

_"Ok." Melinda said with a happy smile on her face, she headed to the door but then stopped. Turning around she asked. "Mommy…" _

_"Yes."_

_"Can we bring Floppy?" _

_Elena huffed as she said to her daughter. "I don't know, first we have to check with granny Alyssa." _

_"Ok." Was the only thing the five year old girl managed to say before she ran out the door._

_Elena turned to Stefan and said. "Can you drive us to the boardinghouse?"_

_"Elena, are you sure you want to do this? I mean your mum-"_

_"Yes, I'm sure. Stefan, I can't break her heart." She sat down next to him and placed her head in her hands. "I…I want them together…and if that means I have to move out then I'm willing to do that." _

_"It would be nice to have you guys at the boardinghouse…it's just…Miranda, how will she take it?" _

_"I can't think about that right now. I already have Damon on my back, giving me a speech about not wanting Melinda to change her life…but what about what we want? What about what my five year old daughter wants? What I want?" She said in a harsh tone and then tears started streaming down her cheeks. Stefan reached over and took Elena in a hug. The pain his brother and Elena have gone through is enough to last them a life time. They didn't need more, but life was cruel and kept throwing them the short end of the stick. _

_"It's going to be ok." Stefan whispered as he hugged her. "It can't get worse than it already is." _

* * *

_"Stop acting like a spoilt child Damon, you can't always get what you want!" Rick yelled. _

_"You think this is about me?!" Damon growled over the table at Rick. They have been sitting inside the Grill for the last 45 minutes yelling at each other. _

_"Yes, clearly you've been brain washed or something! Are you really this stupid? Do you know how many men would be jumping up and down like monkeys, if their daughters accepted them like Melinda accepted you!" _

_"Don't turn this around Rick!" Damon said frustrated. He just didn't get it! He didn't have a daughter of his own; he didn't know the feeling, the heartache._

_"I'm not! You are acting like it's the end of the world, just because you can't live with them at Miranda's. Elena and Melinda want you in their lives!" _

_"And I want to be in their lives. I just don't want Melinda to changer her environment." _

_"Her environment? What the hell does that even mean?" Rick said throwing his hands up in the air. _

_"You know very well what it means! I don't want her to have to move because of me! That's her home!" _

_"You're being dramatic. Families move around all the time. She'll be fine." _

_"How do you know that? What if she doesn't like it at the boardinghouse? Huh?"_

_"Then she can move back to Miranda's. Why don't you just rent out an apartment? It would give you and Elena privacy-"_

_"Because I don't have any money!" Damon yelled. _

_"You have your inheritance-" Damon cut him of immediately. _

_"I fucking told you I don't want that money!" He said angrily. _

_"It's your money, you idiot!" _

_"No, it's his and I would rather die than take something from him!" _

_"So you'd let your own daughter suffer because you have daddy issues!" Rick retorted. _

_"Don't you dare turn this around! Melinda is fine living at Miranda's!" _

_"You seriously need to think this through man, you're the luckiest man alive and you can't even see it!" _

_Damon turned to look out the window as he said. "I told you, the only thing that would make me happy would be seeing Elena and Melinda with a man that deserves them. I'm not that man…I use to be, but now I'm not."_

_"No one's perfect Damon. You know that." Rick said._

_"Yeah, well we're not talking about my flaws here Rick! I was accused of murder-"_

_"You have to fucking let that go man! It's in the past!" _

_"It's never going to be in the past Rick! It will haunt me forever!" He turned to face his friend as he said. "Do you really think that Melinda will just brush it off when someone tells her that I killed a man?" _

_"No, but-"_

_"There is no but's Rick! The best I can do is to try and get to know her. I don't want to push my luck." Damon said as he looked down at his hands._

* * *

_Miranda stood on the threshold of her daughter's bedroom watching her pack up her life. This was her home…she had once already gone through this. Watching an 18 year old and pregnant Elena pack her stuff up was painful back then but now it was worse. The pain a mother feels in her heart when she watches her daughter move out, even though back then she saw happiness in her eyes, it was still heard to let go._

**Flashback March 12 2007**

_Miranda was leaning against the door way as she watched Elena run from one corner of the room to the other. She had a huge smile on her face. She watched as she picked up a photo frame, the one she kept on her night stand next to her bed. In the photo frame was a picture of Damon. She stopped in her busy tracks and stared at it. The smile grew wider as she kept gazing at the photo. _

_"My god, you love him." Miranda said as she walked right up to Elena and smiled. _

_Elena smiled up at her as she said. "More than anything." _

_"That's what every mother wants to hear from her only daughter." Miranda said sarcastically as she turned around and sat on Elena's bed. _

_"I'm sorry mum. I know this is hard for you, I know I'm your-"_

_"No you don't know but you will." Miranda said to her as she gestured for her to sit down. She then continued. "Once, that little baby inside of you is born. You'll know the feeling. You'll know what it's like to be a parent. The worrying never stops my dear. He or She will be constantly on your mind."_

_Elena smiled at her mum; she knew that Miranda was a little nostalgic. She didn't quiet grasp the idea of them moving out, but Damon wanted to provide for his family. He made it clear that he was going to give the baby everything she or he needed. He rented out a 2 bedroom apartment in the newest building. He was going to work out a deal with the owner about buying it. It was an amazing apartment. Everything inside was prefect. He told Elena to go shopping for furniture; she tried to spend as less money as she could, but when it finally came time to pick the sofa, kitchen table and etc. Damon wasn't interested in the prices; all he cared about was that his pregnant girlfriend was happy. That was the only thing that was important to him, Elena new it and so did Miranda. _

_"You know it's weird. I never thought I'd be a mother…I mean I never really thought about this stuff. What if I'm bad at it?" She asked worried._

_"Oh honey, don't worry, you'll do just fine. I'll be here to help and you'll always have Damon there as well." Miranda said to her._

_"Yeah, he'll be a hell of a better dad then I'm going be a mum." She said as she made a sad face._

_"Don't be ridicules Elena. A child always has a special bond with its mother; you have nothing to worry about."_

_She just nodded her head. Miranda could tell that she wasn't convinced, but there wasn't much the older woman could say that would convince her. Only time will confirm that Miranda was right._

_"So, have you two started picking out baby names?" Miranda asked._

_"Yes and no. We've started looking through baby books. Damon bought 3 the other day, but we haven't picked a name out yet, mainly because we don't even know if it's going to be a boy or a girl." She said. _

_"What would you like it to be?" Miranda asked. _

_"A boy." Elena answered with a smile on her face. "But even if it's a girl I'll be thrilled. Damon though wants and is almost a 100% certain it's a girl." She said as she shook her head smiling. _

_Miranda started laughing as she said. "That man certainly is something special. I would have thought he would be batting for his gender." _

_"Are you granny saying that you wouldn't like a little baby girl running around holding Barbie dolls and squealing?" Damon said as he walked through the door with a grin on his face._

_"Are you saying that you wouldn't like a little boy playing soccer in the front yard?" Miranda shot back. _

_"I would love that in the future, but this little one." He said as he came over and placed his hand on Elena's stomach, he rubbed it lightly as he said. "Is going to be daddy's little girl." _

_"Woow, I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Elena said to him with a fake shocked face. "In the future? Are you planning on knocking me up again?" _

_ "In the distant future honey, I sure am." He said as he kissed her on the cheek._

_Miranda smiled at them lovingly. The man in front of her reminded her so much of her first love. The man she loved so much and still does. _

_"So, you ready to go?" Damon asked Elena as he looked around her bedroom. _

_"No she's not." Miranda said to him. "A daughter is never ready to leave her nest." _

_"Don't worry Miranda I promise to keep her safe, happy and satisfied." Damon said to the woman and smirked in Elena's direction._

_"Ok, too much information Damon. My mother really didn't need to know that last part." Elena said to him._

_"Oh but honey, I'm glad he told me that, because you're going to be so horny now that your pregnant."_

_"MOM!" Elena yelled at Miranda. _

_"Spot on!" Damon said and high fived Miranda. They chuckled at Elena's flushed and embarrassed face._

_"How can you two act like this? It's…your supposed to hate each other, not become best friends." She said to them. She then turned to Miranda and said." I'm your daughter, how can you just say something like that?" _

_"It's the truth" Miranda said to her and then waved her hand in the air as she continued. "And besides, stop acting so innocent, you wouldn't be giving me a grandchild if you hadn't done the naughty." _

_Elena placed her flushed face in her hands and whispered. "Damon, can we please just go." _

_"Oh come on honey, you're going to miss this place. What's the rush?" He teased. _

_Elena looked up at him angrily as she said. "You're not getting any tonight!" With that she stood up and grabbed a box that was placed next to the door. _

_Damon jumped up from his place on the bed and approached her quickly. "No, no, no." He said as he took the box from her. "You do not carry anything that weighs more than 3 kg. Am I clear?" _

_"I don't have to do what you say!" She said to him as she tried to grab the box back. _

_"Oh well you see my dear loving, sweetheart, cutie-pie, muffin, cupcake-"_

_"Ok stop! I won't carry the boxes." _

_"Bubblegum, dumpling, cuddle Bug-"_

_"OK! I won't carry anything that weighs more than 3 kg." Elena said with pleading eyes. She was desperate for him to stop. _

_Damon smirked at her as he said. "There's always a way to get what you want Elena." _

_"Tell me about it!" She hissed as she walked out the room. _

_"Oh Damon, with my daughter, your life will never be boring." Miranda said to Damon. _

_"That's why I love her." He said to Miranda. _

**End of Flashback.**

_This time as Miranda watched Elena throw stuff into her suitcase, the smile that she wore last time she did this wasn't there. Miranda walked into the room and headed to the night stand. She grabbed the same picture of Damon and sat down on the bed. Looking at him, she said. "I understand why you're doing this."_

_"I'm sorry mum. I know this is hard for you, I know I'm your-"Miranda cut her off. _

_"Do you remember the last time you said that to me?" She asked Elena. She didn't wait for a reply she just continued. "You were moving out and I told you that you didn't know the feeling, but now I guess you kind of do."_

_"I know it's killing you inside that I'm going, but I want Melinda to have a dad. I want him to have his daughter. He hasn't seen her for-"_

_"I know Elena." Miranda said to her as she stood up. She walked over and took her in a hug. "I trust you to make the right decisions sweetheart." _

_"Thank you mum." Elena said as she squeezed her mother tightly. _

_"Oh, well you'll still be close; the boardinghouse is just on the other side of the city." Miranda said as she pulled away. "You'll let me come for a coffee, once or twice a day right?" _

_"Of course, you know you're always welcome there." Elena said to her. "Plus I think Alyssa could use some company. She's all alone now that Stefan's constantly with Caroline."_

_"There together?" _

_"Well sort of. Caroline's beating around the bush. She doesn't know what she wants." Elena said annoyed. _

_"I never thought she'd go for a boy like him." _

_"Neither did I. Anyway, you know you're welcome anytime." Elena said to her mother with a smile on her face. _

_"Thank you my darling." _

_"Hey Elena, it's mum, she wants to talk to you." Stefan said as he walked into the room and handed Elena the phone._

_"Hello Alyssa." Elena greeted the woman over the phone. _

_"Oh honey, Stefan told me the good news. I can't wait for you to come over. I've already cleaned out the guest bedroom, the one that's next to Damon's, the other day. It's like I knew you were coming. That can be Melinda's room and-"_

_"Thank you Alyssa so much. I know this was short notice."_

_"Oh Elena, my darling I couldn't be happier. My granddaughter is coming to live with me!" Alyssa cheered over the line. _

_"Mommy, mommy!" Melinda yelled as she ran to the door and nearly slipped on the rug. Stefan caught her quickly. _

_"Melinda you need to be careful and not run-"She cut Stefan off._

_"Mummy, is it granny? Can I talk to her?" She squealed. _

_"No, Melinda wait I'm-"_

_"Ask her mommy if I can bring Floppy over? Please ask granny?" She begged with her blue eyes. _

_"She wants to bring what over?" Alyssa asked over the other line. _

_"Her dog. You know the puppy she got from mum for her birthday?" Elena said. _

_"Oh yes. Of course she can bring him along Elena." Alyssa said to her. _

_"Ok great." Elena said, but wasn't even given a chance to tell the little five year old the good news, the words out of Melinda's mouth fell out._

_"Can I? Can I? What did granny say? Can I bring him?" _

_"Yes you can bring him, now be quiet so I can talk to your grandmother." Elena said to her._

_She grinned and ran out the room. _

_"Alyssa, once again thank you for this-"_

_"Oh you have nothing to thank me for darling; I'm the happiest I've ever been. Today my son was released and now you're all going to live here."_

_"I'm glad that your happy Alyssa but I have to go, I still have some things I need to pack before we can leave." _

_"Oh of course, don't let me disturb you. Carry on. I will see you soon." _

_"Ok, see you soon. Bye." Elena said as she hung up. She handed Stefan the phone back. She then turned to Miranda. The look on her face made Elena almost want to cry. "Mom?" _

_"Well I guess Alyssa's happy to have you all over." She said as she sat down on the bed. _

_"She is. We've never lived with her so this is a big deal-"_

_"I know, I just wish I could come along." Miranda said with a small sad smile on her face._

_"Why don't you. The boarding house is-"Stefan started but was cut off by Miranda. _

_"Oh boy, don't be ridicules. It was just a figure of speech. I didn't mean it literally." _

_"Well I could move in here, if you don't mind. I really don't feel like waking up at 6 am because of Melinda's screaming." Stefan said._

_"We'll I don't have a problem with that as long as you and Caroline don't make too much noise." _

_Stefan turned to Elena and stared. "You told her!" _

_"Sorry."_

_"How serious is it?" Miranda asked him. _

_"It's not serious at all. Were just having fun?" Stefan answered. _

_"Oh boy, I know men like you. You don't do fun. Your brother on the other hand was a different story, but my lovely daughter straightened him out. "She said as she stood up and approached him. "How about you tell goldilocks to star taking this a little bit more seriously, she won't find another boy like you even if she searches for miles." _

_Stefan smiled at Miranda and said. "Thanks, but could you not call her goldilocks, she hates it." _

_"Oh I know. Don't worry, I won't. It's just something Damon said and it kind of got stuck in my head along with Blondie." She smiled at him. _

_"Yeah, well, I don't think Damon would appreciate it if I called Elena Nosey or_ _Judgey." _

_"I am not Nosy or Judgey!" Elena said to him in disbelief._

* * *

_"So, are we still pissed?" Rick asked Damon as they drove over to the Gilbert house._

_"Yes!" Damon said as he turned around looking out the window. _

_"I still don't get it man-" _

_"That's because you don't have a daughter Rick! When you have a child of your own then we can talk!" Damon growled. _

_"You know I'm only trying to help man." _

_"I know, but you can't. No one can."_

_"Justice can." Rick said._

_Damon's head snapped up to look at his partner. He was so caught up in everything that he completely forgot to ask about Conner. "Ok. What do you know?" Damon said. _

_"No much, just that he's constantly moving. I've been trying to track him. Every 3 weeks he changes his cell number. Last week I traced his calls and found a paten, every day at 1 pm he calls this anonyms number. I was just about to run a call trace, to find out who the number belonged to when the number got disconnected." Rick said. _

_"So basically you have nothing now." Damon asked him._

_"No, not nothing, we have-"_

_"We have nothing!" Damon said angrily. _

_"Calm down." _

_"It's been five years Rick. Five fucking years! Who is he hiding from? The Russian mob?" _

_"I don't know, but I can tell you that it's big. Like you said, it's been five years; there is no way he's just running because he framed you. There is more to this and to be honest with you Damon, the more we dig the worse it's going to get." _

_"I'm not backing down Rick." _

_"Neither am I Damon but like you said, it's been five years and we still have nothing." _

_"Maybe it's time we start thinking outside the box."_

* * *

_*DING DONG* DING DONG* _

_Alyssa ran over to the front door and yanked it open. When she was met with Melinda and Elena, she squealed like the little five year old that was standing in front of her. "Oh come on in granny's little angel." _

_Melinda ran in and took her granny in a big hug. "Granny!" She cheered as she hugged Alyssa. She loved both of her granny's, even her grandpa Giuseppe but she hated John. He was always mean to her and always called her a little brat. She would retort by calling him stinky grandpa John! Her mum never told her that what she said was mean so Melinda would never feel guilty for saying that. _

_"My little angelo!" Alyssa said as she hugged her favorite little granddaughter. She didn't have any grandchildren except Melinda, but even if she did, Melinda would always be her favorite. She was the first born. Alyssa wasn't Italian but after spending almost 10 years with Giuseppe it rubbed off on her. She didn't have a great relationship with her ex-husband which is the reason why they split up, but they were still friends. He was never the type of man to raise his hand on his wife, he would never yell. They just came to the conclusion that their relationship wasn't anymore what it used to be and that it was better to split up then to live in a loveless marriage. Alyssa dated when she was younger, after her divorce, but never really found her soul mate, mainly because Stefan would hate no every man she ever had coffee with; he always wanted his parents to get back together. While Damon would greet every man even if he was a drug dealer just so he could rub in Giuseppe's face that his ex-wife has a boyfriend. Alyssa remembered standing outside the door listening to Damon telling his father that she has the hottest guy in town. Sometimes she even thought that he was using a tactic to try and get his dad back, but at the end of the day, no matter what the kids did. Giuseppe and Alyssa just weren't meant to be. _

_ "Where do I put these boxes?" Stefan said. They couldn't see his face because he was holding 3 stacked up boxes. "Damon should be doing this, not me!" _

_"Just up stares dear, in Damon's old bedroom." Alyssa said but then remembered. "Oh and Melinda's stuff you can put in the guest bedroom next to Damon's." She turned to Melinda and said with a happy grin. "Honey you can have your own room here? Would you like that?" _

_"YES! THANKY YOU GRANNY!" She cheered as she hugged Alyssa. _

_"Oh my little angelo, granny is so happy to have you and my son here."_

_"Uncle Stefan told me that daddy's your son. Why haven't you told me before?" _

_ Alyssa was caught off guard; she didn't know what to tell her little angel. She was specifically told by Damon and Elena not to mention who her daddy was._

_"Melinda why don't you go and get Floppy from the car, you don't want him to cry because you left him all alone." Elena said to her, trying to distract her from the question she had just asked her grandmother._

_"Don't be silly mummy, Floppy doesn't cry." _

_"Well, you'd be surprised when I saw him this morning. He was sad because you were still asleep. He wanted to play." Elena quickly conjured up a lie. _

_"Really? I thought dogs can't cry." _

_"Of course they can! Everybody can cry when there upset. Now go and get him." _

_"Ok." Melinda said as she ran to the front yard. Elena turned to Alyssa as she picked up a little box that was placed next to her. _

_"Thank you again." She said to Damon's mother._

_"Oh honey you have nothing to thank me for. I'm thrilled to have you all here. Now Melinda can have a decent meal for-"She stopped when she realized what she was saying. "I'm sorry dear it's not what I meant, you're a great cook, it's just i know she loves my spaghetti and bolognese. I didn't mean to offend you honey, please don't take-" _

_"It's ok Alyssa. I know I suck at cooking." Elena said with a small smile on her face._

_"Oh honey your cooking is very nice, I was just-"_

_"You wouldn't be saying that if I gave you food poisoning, like I gave Damon." _

_"What? When did you give him food poisoning?" She asked shocked._

_"I wasn't really from the food I cooked it was from the orange he ate. It was imported from Africa or something." Elena said waving her hand in the air. _

_"Oh…" Alyssa said, still not convinced. She didn't want to hurt Elena's feelings but the girl didn't belong in a kitchen. _

_"So I assume where going to be staying in Damon's room?" Elena asked. _

_"Oh yes…I mean if you want to stay there. It's the biggest room in the house, plus he has his own bathroom." Alyssa walked over to Elena and whispered into her ear. "Plus Stefan and his Blondie friend use the bathroom in the mornings. It's very annoying."_

_"You don't say?" Elena said with a smirk on her face. _

_"She seems nice, but not for my boy. Stefan's not the type to bring sluts home." Alyssa whispered._

_"Ok, maybe we can call Caroline Forbes some other names but not a slut." Elena said to Alyssa._

_"Car…Caroline Forbes? Liz's daughter?" Alyssa asked shocked._

_"Yep." Elena smiled._

_"Oh my, I didn't recognize her." She said as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Well then again she was always half naked whenever I saw her." _

_Elena started chuckling and so did Alyssa along with her. Stefan came down the stairs looking at them laughing, he asked. "What's so funny?" _

_"Your sex life." Elena answered with a teasing smile on her face. _

_"None of your business, Elena!" _

_"You didn't tell me your Blondie friend was Liz's daughter." Alyssa said to him._

_"Well mum, take a hint. I didn't want you to know who she was." Stefan said. _

_"Why not?" Alyssa asked. She didn't wait for a reply she just continued. "I was always nice to your girlfriends, why would you be ashamed to tell me who she was." _

_"I wasn't ashamed. I just didn't want to tell you because where-" _

_"Having fun." Elena teased beside him. _

_"YES ELENA, WERE HAVING FUN!" He said to her frustrated. "I know your sex life was lacking in the last five years, but hey, you'll have Damon from now on!"_

_"This is not about sex Stefan and you know it! I'm talking about-"_

_Alyssa cut Elena off and asked Stefan worried. "Since when did you start having that sort of fun?" _

_"Since I feel like it!"_

_"Oh, dear god. Elena down whored one of my sons, but now you!" She said as she pointed to Stefan._

_"I'm not a man whore if I have sex without one girl without committing to her. Damon was sleeping with-" _

_"Yes you are! She is Liz Forbes daughter Stefan! You can't just whore around with her, Liz is a family-" _

_"Stop! All of you stop! It's my life! I can do what I want. I'm an adult, I can decide for myself!" and with that he turned around angrily and walked out of the house._

_"Oops…we really pissed him off. Now I'll have to carry all of the remaining boxes by myself." Elena said as she gazed at the boxes placed on the veranda._

* * *

_"Don't be an ass Damon. Elena and Melinda are your family; they want you in their lives so don't fuck it up!" Rick said to him as they got out of the car. _

_"Would you stop with the lecturing, my head is about to explode!" Damon said as they walked up the porch. _

_Rick grabbed his hand turning him around. He looked Damon right in the eyes as he said. "Your daughter is in there and the woman, who loves you to death, don't disappoint them."_

_Damon looked away as he said. "I'm trying to do the damn right thing Rick. I love them more than anything in my life, I'd never dream of hurting Melinda or Elena."_

_"I know that Damon, so just don't push them away." _

_Damon just nodded his head as he headed to the front door with Rick on his tail. He stopped and contemplated about knocking, but Rick pushed through the front door, not giving him a chance. "Elena, I got you a present." Rick sang out. "Salvatore delivered." _

_Miranda and Jenna came down the stairs. Miranda looked sad as she approached them. Jenna was holding a cloth and a bottle of detergent in the other hand. _

_"Hey Miranda, where's Elena, we need to talk." Damon said as he walked up to the woman. _

_"She already left Damon." _

_"What? Where?" Damon asked looking at the sad face the woman in front of him made. _

_"To the boardinghouse, didn't she tell you?" Damon stared at the woman in front of him. He couldn't believe she did this? How could she go behind his back and do something like this! This wasn't something that can be decided in 5 minutes, they needed to talk about this. Decided what was best for Melinda. Rage and anger were boiling up inside him._

_"No, she didn't utter a single word to me! Well after all, for the last five years she's made all the choices for our child on her own, why would she even consider asking me for my opinion now!" He said angrily._

_"I told her not to leave-"Miranda started but Damon cut her off._

_"She doesn't listen to anybody. She does what she wants, when she wants it!" _

_"Damon calm down-"_

_"No Miranda. She had no right! I have a say in where my daughter is going to be living. I know I wasn't here for the last five years but I'm here now!" _

_"SHE DID IT FOR YOU!" The older woman yelled at him, losing her temper. "SHE LEFT SO YOU COULD SPEND TIME WITH MELINDA!" _

_Damon just stared at Miranda. She had never raised her voice on him. Since they met, she was always on his side about everything. Even when Elena got pregnant, she didn't raise her voice, she just accepted it._

_"Miranda, I didn't ask her to-"_

_"I know you didn't Damon, you didn't need to ask her, she would do anything to give you and Melinda a chance to get to know each other!" She huffed and looked at him angrily. "Last time I watched my daughter walk out of here, I saw a smile on her face, but today she looked scared and worried Damon. So don't you go and give her a hard time for making a choice on her own, she made a choice that any mother would make to keep her family happy!" _

_Damon was completely speechless. He had nothing to say. In all of this, the only thing he was worried about was Melinda…this whole time, he was just thinking about his little angel…it never crossed his mind but now he got it. What about what Elena wants. He never even stopped to think about what she wanted. _

_"Miranda, I'm sorry, I didn't-"_

_"You don't need to apologize to me Damon." She said to him as she pointed her finger in his direction. "You promised me a long time ago that you would look after my daughter and I believed you. I still do, so don't disappoint me." She said to him._

_"I already disappointed you, Miranda. When I was arrested-"_

_"No Damon, you didn't, I still believe in you. You will be an amazing father to her."_

_"How do you know that? She doesn't even know-"_

_"Elena told me about her reaction to you. She doesn't open up to everyone Damon. Clearly she likes you."_

_"Still, she doesn't know the truth about me."_

_"That's because you guys won't tell her. You fight about her living situation, but when it comes to being honest about where you've been this whole time, you agree that it's best to lie to her!" Miranda said frustrated._

_"I don't want her to be ashamed of me. I'm supposed to give her everything in life and now I can't even take her out for-"Rick cut him off. _

_"Suck it up Damon, life's not fair, you push through and do the best damn you can." He glared at Damon and then continued. "Yes you won't be able to buy her the whole collection of Barbie dolls, so what? At least she won't be one of those spoilt little brats whose mummy and daddy buy them everything."_

_"She is not a brat!" He yelled at Rick. _

_"Calm down man. I said she won't be a brat. I didn't say she was one."_

_"I don't want to hear anyone mention the word brat in the same sentence with my daughter's name in it!" He growled._

_"Damon calm down." Miranda said as she placed her hand on his shoulder._

_"Where's my stuff?" He asked Miranda._

_"Elena and Stefan packed it up. They took it to the boardinghouse." _

_"Ok…I...um…I have to go." He said as he turned around and headed to the front door. _

_"Hey Salvatore!" Jenna yelled after him. He turned around to look at her. "Mind giving me a hug?" _

_"Je…Jenna, I'm sorry, I completely forgot." He said as he walked over to the woman and took her into a hug. _

_"Yeah, well, it happens to the best of us." Jenna said smiling at him. _

_"You could say that. How have you been?" Damon asked. _

_"Well, what can I say? My life is perfect. It's like placing a chary on top of a 5 store cake and then it all comes crumbling down." _

_"That bad?"_

_She just smirked at him. "It's good to have you back." _

_"Well I'd say it's good to be back but today's events make me think otherwise." He said giving her a fake smile. _

_"Well that's life for you. Oh and me and my sister are so lucky with men, we never pick the right guys."_

_"Wait, your sisters?" Rick asked looking from the attractive blond to Miranda._

_"Yes, she's my sister." Miranda said simply. _

_"Younger sister." Jenna said smiling sweetly at Rick. _

_"I think he gathered that much Jenna." Miranda said to her rolling her eyes. _

_"It's nice to meet you, Jenna." Rick smiled at the blond._

_"It's nice to meet you too…" She waited for him to tell her his name. _

_"Alaric Saltzman. It's from German origins, but everybody calls me Rick." _

_"Nice meeting you too, Rick." Jenna flashing him a flirtatious smile._

_"Ok, sorry to breakup this introduction, but I need to get to the boarding house." Damon said._

_"Yes and Jenna needs to clean her room." Miranda said as she pulled on Jenna's hand. She could see the tension between Damon's cop friend and Jenna. She liked Rick, he was nice, but she wasn't in the mood to watch her younger sister drool all over a guy. _

_"Miranda!" Jenna scolded in a hushed tone. _

_Miranda rolled her eyes as she said. "I'm going up stairs. Damon, you deal with the lovey dovey."_

* * *

_"Does he really need to come into the house Melinda?" Alyssa asked as she glared at the not so much of a puppy anymore. The golden retriever wasn't as small as she thought he'd be. _

_"Yes granny, I don't want Floppy to be scared and cold outside." _

_"But Melinda, he's a dog." _

_"Please granny, he'll cry if I leave him alone."_

_"He's a dog Melinda, he doesn't cry."_

_"Mummy says he did cry this morning, because he was board."_

_"Your mother was probably joking. Dogs can't cry." _

_"Granny please, please let me bring him inside." Melinda begged. _

_"What if we put him in the garage? He can have his own space-"_

_"No granny, he'll miss me. Please just let me bring him inside." Melinda continued to beg._

_Alyssa was just about to try and_ _conjure up another lie when a police car pulled up in the drive way. The golden retriever ran in the direction of the car and started barking. Alyssa and Melinda were watching the dog. When the car stopped and the engine was turned off. Alyssa watched as Damon and Rick came out of the car. The golden retriever ran straight up to Damon. _

_"Hey buddy." Damon said as he patted the top of the dog's head. Elena had told him that Melinda had gotten a puppy for her birthday. He knew his mother wasn't a fan of pets. Could this be it? _

_"Daddy! Daddy!" Melinda cheered as she ran across the front yard to grab Damon in a hug. As soon as his eyes landed on her, he extended his arms and she ran into them. "Hey princess." He said as he kissed the top of her head. _

_"He likes you daddy!" She said as she looked down at Floppy._

_"Your puppy?" Damon asked. _

_"Yes, his name's Floppy. He was a present from grandma for my birthday."_

_"Miranda?" Damon asked. _

_"Yep." She squealed as she popped the "p"._

_"He's very cute." Damon said to her. _

_"Daddy…daddy…can I…can I…" Melinda started to say so quickly that she couldn't get the words out of her mouth._

_"Slow down princess. Whatever you want, daddy will give it to you." Damon said running his hand through her hair. _

_"Can…can Floppy please come inside. I don't want him to be cold, scared and upset because I left him outside." She said as she looked him right in the eyes. Her big doe blue eyes shining at him._

_"Of course he can come inside." Damon said to her. He couldn't deny her anything. He knew it was going to be a challenge convincing his mother but he just didn't have the heart to tell his angel to keep her puppy outside. _

_"Thank you daddy!" She cheered as she kissed him on the cheek. _

_"Where's your mum?" Damon asked her. _

_"She's inside, unpacking." She answered Damon and then her gaze went behind Damon. She started giggling and laughing. Damon turned around, Melinda still in his arms. _

_"Nice puppy, stay down." Rick said as he took a step back. _

_"What are you doing man?" Damon said, as he watched his friend walking in a circle, obviously trying to get away from the dog._

_"Damon, take this dog inside." _

_Damon started laughing as he said. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a puppy man. You deal with criminal's every-"_

_"I'm not afraid, I'm allergic. Seriously, get him away from me." Rick said as he continued walking in a circle. The dog just kept following._

_"You're not allergic; you were probably already coming down with something before you took the dogs at the Brokovich family." Damon said._

_"How do you know that I'm not? I could be, and last time I was in bed for…aaaaa stay down….i was in bed for like a week. Get him away from me." He said as he started walking around faster. _

_"Rick I can guaranty you're not al-"_

_"Melinda, sweetie, please take your puppy inside." Rick said to her._

_"He doesn't bite and his very nice to everyone. You don't have to be scared." She said to him with a smile on her face._

_"I swear to god Damon, if you don't get this dog-"_

_"Oh for the love of god, come here Floppy." Alyssa said as she took the dog by its collar and led him away from Rick. _

_"You're an ass, you know that!" Rick said to Damon annoyed. _

_"Hey, watch your language." Damon warned. He's eyes glanced in Melinda's direction, giving Rick a knowing look._

* * *

_Elena had finally placed the last piece of clothing in the huge wardrobe in the room Alyssa had reserved for Melinda. He still wasn't here, what if something happened to him? What if they took him back to prison? All kinds of worried questions where running through her head about the man she loved. She grabbed the photo from the night stand, the same one she kept next to her bed; she ran her fingers over the photo of Damon. God she loved him so much. She loved him from the moment she met him, he was a perfect man to her. _

_"Knock, knock." A familiar voice came from the door way. Elena looked up from her spot on the bed and saw Damon leaning against the door. _

_"You're here, thank god." She said as she stood up and approached him. _

_"I'm here." He confirmed with a smile. He walked up to her and took her in a hug. She hugged him tightly as she whispered. "Are you mad at me?"_

_"I was, but I changed my mind." He said as he pulled away to look at her. God, she was still so young. She was his girl back then. The girl he protected and loved more than anything…he looked after her; sometimes even going a little over board…some people would say "He was looking after her, like she was a child." It was the truth though. Even Elena would complain sometimes about his over protectiveness but deep down she loved it._

_"I prepared myself for the lecture." She said with a sneaky smile on her face. _

_"There is no lecture Lena, you just can't make decisions on your own without even asking me. You knew I was against you guys moving out of your house just because of me and you still went and did it."_

_"Damon, I only did that so you-"_

_"So I could spent time with Melinda, I know Elena. " He said to her frustrated. _

_"I don't get what the big deal is." Elena said to him. _

_"What the big deal is? You're kidding right? " He said looking at her with disbelief. "The big deal is that you and my daughter had to move out because of me. Because I'm a murderer!" _

_"Damon you can't keep thinking-" _

_"Elena, you and Melinda are never going to have a normal life as long as I'm in it!" _

_"NO! Don't you dare, do this to me!"_

_"Do what?" Damon said frustrated throwing his hands up in the air. "You just don't want to hear the fucking truth." _

_"The truth is that you're a man that was accused of murder. You didn't commit it Damon!" _

_"I might as well have! At least you would accept it then and move on." He said, but then realized his mistake. _

_"Is that what you want? For me to move on?" She said staring him right in the eyes._

_"No…Elena…it came out-"_

_"No Damon, I think I've heard enough. You know, you could have told me that you didn't want me or Melinda anymore, you didn't need to drag us around like idiots for five fucking years!" She yelled at him. _

_"Elena that's not-"_

_"I should have guessed when you told me to stop bringing her to prison that you didn't want us anymore!" _

_"STOP SAYING THAT!" Damon yelled at her, anger boiling up inside of him. _

_"Mummy…" Came a whisper from the door. He turned around to see Melinda standing in the door way. Her blue doe eyes full of tears. She ran in Elena's direction and jumped into her arms. _

_"Hey honey…what's wrong?" Elena asked as she kissed her head. She looked at Damon first before burying her head in the crock of Elena's neck and continuing to sob. _

_"Princess, what's the-" Damon started but was cut off by Melinda's scream._

_"YOU MADE MUMMY ANGRY! I HATE YOU!" _

_Damon just stared at her. She hated him. Of course she did. He hated himself in this moment. Just minutes ago she was smiling up at him, everything was going great, but now everything went crumbling down. He had hurt her and her mother. Her words touched the bottom of his heart. He loved her and her mother more than anything in this world. _

_"Melinda, daddy didn't make me angry-"_

_"Yes he did! He yelled at you." She said as she stared daggers at Damon. _

_"No, honey-" _

_"I hate you!" She said to Damon. _

_"No, Melinda, apologize to your father now!" Elena said to her in a warning tone. _

_"No…it's ok." Damon said as he swallowed thickly. He saw the hatred in her eyes. What was he expecting? Just because she was open to him this morning didn't mean she loved him. He turned around slowly and walked out of the room._

* * *

Everything was going great but then his pride got in the way. His stupid pride! She hates him now and she has every right too. He brought it up on himself. The two most important people in his life were Elena and Melinda. They were the two most important people, the people he never wanted to hurt but in just one day he managed to do that.

"She didn't mean it." A very familiar voice came from behind him. Damon turned around to see the woman he loved to death.

"Well she's right. I hate myself."

"Well, that's a given." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Elena…" He started but was cut off.

"Not now Damon. We've been through enough for today. Can we reserve a fight for tomorrow?"

"I don't want to fight. I want to apologize."

"We both know you were never good at those."

"Well, prison changed me."

Elena bobbed her head, looking at the ground as she said. "Yeah…that's for sure."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said. For the last five years…all I've been thinking about was the two of you."

"But maybe you don't want that life anymore. Maybe you want a new –"

"No, I know what I want. I just can't be selfish, not when it comes to the two of you."

"And you think it's selfish to be with us?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"No, I think it's selfish of me to drag you down with me." He said as he looked down at the ground. "Do you remember that list…the one with 50 demands? Addressed to Officer Damon Salvatore must make come true for his girl A.K.A Elena Gilbert."

Elena shook her head as she laughed. "Yeah…I was 18 when I wrote that. I can still remember every demand on it."

"I know them off by heart. The funny thing is, is that I didn't make any of them come true."

"Damon…"

"I promised you…I swore that I would make those 50 demands come true even if my life depended on it and I never did."

"Damon, forget about that stupid list. I was 18-"

"I can't forget about it Elena. On that list was everything you wanted in life."

"I was 18, most of the stuff on that list was ridicules Damon. I wanted things that were impossible."

"Living in a mansion isn't impossible, Lena. I could have made that happen, but now…i know that's never going to happen."

"I don't care about the stupid mansion and before you say the red mazda miata rear. I don't want any of those things. I just want…" She stopped, she didn't want to push it, but then he asked.

"What…What do you want?" Damon asked her.

"I just want you to be here for her, she needs her dad."

"She hates me."

"No she doesn't. She saw us arguing and got upset, by tomorrow morning she'll forget about it."

"That's just it Lena," he said as he looked at her with pain in his eyes. "She could so easily forget about me. I'm no one to her. She calls me daddy but doesn't even know what the hell that means."

"She'll never forget you, no matter what you think. You should have seen yourself today. She doesn't just jump into everybody's arms like that Damon. She loves you." Elena said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"I…I really wasn't expecting her to react like that."

"She's so much like you, it's weird some times." Elena said with a smile on her face.

"If she was that much like me, she would have kicked me out the door as soon as she found out that I was her father. That's what I would have done to Giuseppe."

"Come on Damon, you can't compare your childhood to Melinda's. You didn't leave her, like Giuseppe left you."

"I wasn't even there for her birth Elena." He turned to her, pain in his eyes. "You went through giving birth to her all alone. I know how scared you are of doctors; I was supposed to be there."

"I had mum there, Alyssa and Stefan."

"But you were screaming my name out." Damon said as he looked away.

"How…how did-"

"How did I find out? Stefan told me Lena. He told me that you kept screaming out for me, he told me about the blood loss." He said as he swallowed thickly. "Everything you went through was because-"

"It wasn't because of you. I was weak, I wasn't eating properly. Melinda was wearing me out and that was the reason I had the blood loss. None of those things were your fault."

"Still I should-"

"You couldn't have been there Damon, not because you didn't want to, but because you were locked up. I don't blame you for that. I never have."

"I don't deserve you Lena." He said as he looked down at his feet.

"Why?" She asked him, a part of her was scared of his answer but the other part just itching to hear it.

"Your perfect…you always were. You were a teenager…an 18 year old girl who down whored me with just one look."

Elena chuckled as she said to him with a sneaky smile on her face. "I see what this is about; you just miss Jessica and Andy, your booty calls." She nudged him playfully.

"Hey…you promised you wouldn't tease about them anymore."

"I still can't believe you slept with two women at the same time. A threesome." She said as she scrunched her face up in disgust. "The most disgusting thing you've ever told me Salvatore."

"Hey, you said no secrets or hidden past relationships." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"It's not like you had a relationship with them."

"No, but you get the picture. I was being honest."

"What's it like?" Elena all of a sudden asked.

"What's what like?"

"Being in a threesome?"

"No…no way." Damon said as he placed his hands up in defense.

"What?" Elena said glaring at him. "Tell me."

"There is nothing to tell."

"Yes there is? What's it like? How do you pleasure them both-"

"No…Elena! I am not talking about this!" Damon said.

She rolled her eyes as she said. "You're no fun."

They fell in an awkward silence after that, it wasn't like them, but after the events of today, it wasn't that unusual. Damon didn't know what to say and neither did Elena. She was picking her cuticles from nerves while Damon just stared into space. The front door opened and they both turned around to see who it was.

"Elena, Melinda's looking for her princess Tiana toothbrush. " Alyssa said.

"Oh…um…I'll go and find it." She said as she stood up and left.

"It's late Damon, why don't you head to bed." Alyssa said to her son.

"Um…yeah." He said as he stood up and headed in the same direction that Elena had left in.

He walked into the bedroom, on the bed was his angel sitting in her princess Tiana pajamas. She was so beautiful. She was looking at a picture book, she kept flipping through the pages obviously so lost in the pretty pictures that she didn't even see him standing in the door frame.

"Melinda, get in here now!" Elena yelled from the bathroom.

"Coming mummy." She said as she placed the book on the bed and ran to the bathroom. Damon walked over to the huge wardrobe and opened it up. He took a white shirt and some sweat pants, turning around he walked out of the room and headed into one of the spare bedrooms.

* * *

Three hours and twenty two minutes have past, he kept tossing and turning. It was no use. Whatever he did…he just couldn't fall asleep. The only thing that kept repeating in his head was "I HATE YOU" Her words. The heartache in his chest wasn't stopping, it will never stop. Her words would haunt him forever. He threw the covers over and stood up. Placing his head in his hands, Damon felt like a baby that was about to burst out crying. Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? He kept asking himself, and the so called higher power, if it even exists. He needed to see her, just see her small sleeping face. Standing up, he headed out of the bedroom and very slowly not to wake anyone, he tip toed into Melinda's room. She was asleep, snuggling the teddy he knew all too well. It was Lena's Mr. Cuddles. Damon walked over to the bed and stopped right in front of her sleeping form.

"My beautiful little angel. God, you have no idea how much I love you, princess." He whispered. She snuggled into the pillow and gripped the teddy tighter, which made Damon smile down at her. He reached over and brushed a few lost strands of hair off her forehead. She was perfect. Even though everyone said she looked like him which a big part of her did. When Damon saw her in her sleeping form, she reminded him of her mother, Elena. So peaceful and innocent. "I'd do anything for you angel." He said as he gazed down at her. Her small chest kept rising and falling, it was the most beautiful thing Damon had ever seen in his existence. She was his little angel, his baby girl…his life. Damon pulled up the covers over her, tucking her in a little better. "Sleep tight daddy's little princess." And with that he walked out of her bedroom and headed back to bed with her angelic face plastered in his mind.

* * *

**_Happy New Year everyone! I wish you guys all the best in year 2013…_****_J_****_ Took me long enough to finish this chapter. I wanted to update before New Year's Eve but had a few technical difficulties. So what do you guys think? Lots of drama in this chapter. Do you like Melinda's reaction? What do you think about Damon as a character, Elena and everybody else? Tell me everything, good or bad, whatever pops into your mind. I appreciate all reviews! It's the holidays so now I have more time to write…I'll try to update faster. _**

**_ XoXo RedRoSe1864_**


	4. Breakfast is the most important meal

**AU story **

**Warning this story is rated M.**

**Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was five in the morning and even though Damon only slept 3 hours he didn't feel one bit tired, all he wanted was to see her again. When does she wake up? He wanted to spend the day with her. Playing with Barbie dolls, with her puppy…what was his name again? Flop…Floppy? He couldn't remember correctly. All Damon Salvatore wanted was to be a dad to Melinda Salvatore. October 21 2007 was the day his angel was born and even though Damon was locked up in a dark prison cell, it was still the best day of Damon's life.

**Flash back October 21 2007**

_Damon Salvatore was sitting in the corner of his cell room reading the book he knew all too well. It was his favorite growing up. 'Gone with the wind.' Lena and Stefan had brought him a bunch of books last week to keep him company, being in prison can really get lonely, but the only book Damon kept reading was 'Gone with the wind'. _

_ "Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect." He read out loud to himself. With that quote he closed the book and lied back onto the bed. Five days have passed since her due date. Melinda's due date was October 16. Last week Elena came in and told him that she would send Stefan to inform him about Melinda's berth, but five days have passed and there was still no sigh of Stefan. His brother promised he would call or come over to tell him immediately as soon as his angel was born. What if something happened? What if there are some complications? A million questions were running through Damon's head. The last time he saw Lena she looked so cute. She kept on bragging about being fat and ugly but to Damon she was adorable. She had definitely gained some weight, she looked like a little round ball…the stomach was making her look round, she really wasn't that fat, but to Damon she was absolutely gorgeous. Her cheeks were a rosy color that made her look like an angel. Damon loved seeing her waddle like a duck. It was so cute but he noticed that she was very tired; she constantly kept leaning over desk as they talked. He just hoped that everything was ok with his girls. As far as Damon was informed Melinda was very healthy. Miranda was dragging Elena to all the checkups and the ultrasounds. Damon had given Stefan strict orders to be at every appointment and to report everything the doctor said about Elena and Melinda back to him. The best part of Elena's visits was getting the baby photo from the ultrasound. Even though the photo was black and white and the fact that he couldn't really tell apart what was Melinda and what was Elena's organs it was very close to his heart. He kept a collection. He had four pictures and each picture showed his angel growing. Damon couldn't help but be proud…he was responsible for creating her; it was his seed that created her._

_"Salvatore, you've got a visitor." Ben's said as he approached Damon's cell._

_"Good, um…who, Ben?" Damon asked excitedly. _

_"Your brother." _

_"Stefan…ok let's go." Damon said jumping from the bed, excited and curious to hear any news about his girls. _

_Ben opened the cell door and lead Damon to the visiting room where Stefan was sitting impatiently. As soon as Damon saw his brother, he knew something wasn't right. He sat in the seat opposite to Stefan and said. _

_"Everything ok with my girls?" _

_"Yes, brother and congratulations on becoming a father. I'm here for you to sign Melinda's birth certificate. She was born this morning. 7:33 am." Stefan said with a smile on his face as he handed the white piece of paper to his brother. Damon quickly grabbed the pen and signed his name on his daughter's birth certificate._

_As soon as his name was on the paper he looked up at Stefan and asked. "How was it? Is everything ok with Melinda?"_

_"Yes, she's fine. Healthy and happy! She started screaming as soon as she came out." Stefan laughed. _

_"Elena?" _

_He hesitated at first before saying. "She's ok now." _

_"What happened?"_

_"Nothing for you to-" _

_"Tell me what happened!" Damon demanded. _

_"She's lost some blood." Stefan answered as he looked away._

_It took Damon a few seconds to process the information he had just received before he asked in a shaky voice. "How bad is it?" _

_Stefan didn't say anything; he just kept his gaze away from his brother. Hearing Elena scream out his name like that was probably the most painful thing Stefan had ever heard in his life._

_"TELL ME!" Damon demanded when his brother didn't answer. _

_"She's stable now. She lost quite a lot of blood giving birth to Melinda…They wanted to perform a C-section." Stefan said as he looked down at his hands. It hurt Damon so much, he felt like he was about to crumble. _

_Damon didn't say anything…all he wanted to do was throw everything around the room. He was so pissed for not being there, for not helping her through one of the hardest parts of her life. He wasn't there to see his baby girl cry out when she took her first breath…_

_He knew how scared Elena was of doctors, he couldn't even imagine what it must have been for her. The fear she must have felt…the worst thing was that he promised! He promised his girl that he would be there for their child's birth. _

_"This is all my fault!" _

_"No, Damon, none of this is your fault. You couldn't have done anything even if you were there." _

_"I promised her, I swore that I would be there…to help her." He looked up at Stefan, pain in his eyes as he said in a shaky voice. "I know how scared she is of doctors." _

_"Yeah…the only person she wanted was you." Stefan whispered. He couldn't lie to Damon, no matter how hard things get, Damon was his brother and he deserves to know the truth about his daughter and the woman he loves. _

_"How bad was it Stefan?" _

_He hesitated at first before saying. "She loves you so much…Miranda, her mother was right by her side but the only person she kept screaming out for was you. She only wanted you Damon." _

_"God…" Damon said in such a small voice…a single tear rolled down his cheek. She went through all of it alone…when he promised…he swore to be there. Damon gripped his head into his hands wanting to scream out in agony. It was killing him…all of it!_

_"Hey…brother." Stefan said softly bringing Damon back out of his misery. "She told me to tell you that you're her guardian angel." _

_"Guardian angel?" He lets out an irritated laugh. "If you had said devil, I wouldn't be surprised, but angel? This is all my fault, she-"_

_"No it's not! You gave her a beautiful baby girl, she's gorgeous Damon. She's just like you." Stefan said as he pulled out his phone. He had snapped a few photos of Melinda in Elena's arms. _

_Damon grabbed the phone from his brother, eager to see his baby girl._

_"Hey! Put that down now!" One of the guards immediately said as Damon took the phone from Stefan's hand. _

_"I just want to see a photo of my daughter." Damon growled as he placed the phone on the table. _

_"No electronic devises, you know the rules." The guard said._

_"James, I'll keep watch…He became a father today, he just wants to see the photo." Ben said as he approached Damon. He nodded his head for Damon to pick up the phone. _

_ As soon as he saw the little angel in Elena's arms his heart stopped. She was perfect…she barely had any hair on her head and her eyes were shut but to him she was adorable. She had a little button nose, just like her mother. Damon flipped through the few photos of Melinda that Stefan took…the last photo captured Elena. She was lying in the hospital bed with their little baby girl in her arms. She had a weak smile on her face as she gazed down at Melinda. His girls, his life. _

_"She's…perfect, Stefan." He whispered gazing at the little bundle in Elena's arms. _

_"She's yours." Stefan said to his brother with a grin on his face._

_"They're both my girls." _

**End of flashback**

Thinking back to that wonderful day, Damon made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. After 15 minutes under the streaming warm water Damon dressed himself and headed for a jog outside. He needed to clear his head. He needed to come up with the perfect apology for hurting his princess. It was never his intention to start arguing with Elena but one wrong word out of his mouth made everything go to hell. He was just trying to make a point when she started twisting his words, ok, maybe she didn't twist them…they came out wrong.

Damon was putting all of his energy into running, he was so lost in his own thoughts…he was lost thinking about his princess. Running was always a way for Damon to blow some steam off and get himself in control. He was staring right ahead lost in thoughts, so he didn't see anything, all of a sudden someone ran right into him.

'Hey! Watch where you're going!" Came a male voice. Damon looked up to see who it was…his eyes landed on sandy blond hair and the all too familiar eyes.

"Matt…Matt Donovan?" Damon said gazing at the boy…not so much of a boy anymore…he was definitely a man.

"Salvatore? Damon Salvatore?" Matt said with an amused smirk on his face. "You're out."

"I'm out." Damon smiled. "Look at you, I could barely recognize you, man. You're not that pimply boy anymore."

"Yeah, well, you could say that, but I was never a boy and you know it." Matt grinned.

"Ok, fine, I'll admit you were always the responsible one. Caroline was the trouble maker." Damon smirked.

Matt chuckled lightly. "Yeah, the good old days." He gave Damon a small smile before asking. "How's it been, meeting Melinda and all?"

Damon tensed at the question. What was he supposed to say? "Were getting there." He said looking away.

"She's an amazing kid, Damon."

Damon smiled proudly. "She's perfect."

"Well, let's not over do it." Matt smirked before adding. "She's a mini you. All about the tease."

"That's my girl." Damon smiled proudly.

"It's good seeing you Damon, but I should get going. I have work."

"I've heard about that. Matt Donovan, the owner of the Mystic Grill. How did that happen?" Damon asked, smirking.

"Long story short. My mum came back; right after graduation. She had some cash she was planning on wasting, so I convinced her to give it to me. I also had the money my dad left me, so when I turned 18 I combined it and made an offer to Honoria Fell that she couldn't refuse." He smirked proudly. He was a smart kind.

"Good for you man, you deserve it." Damon said smiling at Matt. "I won't keep you, man."

"Thanks', oh, and Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell, Lena that I might need her tonight. Tell her to give me a call. We have a band at the grill."

"Sure." Damon answered uncomfortably. He really hated knowing she had to worked when it should be his job…he was the one that was supposed to support his family, provide for his girls. His plan for Elena was to go to college after Melinda was born. He wanted her to live out her every dream. Yes, she was a mother, but that wouldn't stop Damon from making sure she got to live out her college experience, but now he couldn't even provide a roof over their head. If it wasn't for the boardinghouse, he wouldn't have anywhere to go.

* * *

The little clock on the nightstand kept on ticking…and ticking and ticking. Elena couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and grabbed the device from the nightstand. She took out the battery to stop the annoying ticking sound that wouldn't let her sleep. The whole night she kept on twisting and turning in bed…trying desperately to fall asleep. He didn't come to bed…he slept in a separate room. Why? She knew he was full of pride but after five years…she wasn't hoping for him to make love to her on his first night, all she wanted was for him to give her a sign. A simple sign that he wanted her…leaving her all alone in his room to sleep wasn't a good sign. Elena was scared…to be honest she's terrified. Terrified of him not wanting her anymore. Deep down she knows he wants Melinda, the way he was looking at her and his reaction to her hurtful words. He loves his daughter, but does he still love me? Elena asked herself. Everyone kept on telling her as soon as he's out, everything will go back to normal, the way it used to be. It defiantly wasn't normal, it was anything but normal. Five years ago, he couldn't start his day off if he didn't see her or talk to her. Elena wasn't a sex freak but every night he would make love to her, he never felt too tired or not in the mood to love her. He use to tell her that his favorite part of the day was night time when she was all his. She missed that…she just missed him. She missed his soft touch, his powerful kiss and the loving words he would whisper while making love to her. Yesterday he didn't even kiss her, not even a quick peck on the cheek. Her biggest fear was coming to life. She was losing him, and the worst part was not knowing if there is a way to get him back, to make him fall in love with her again. She could still remember the first time she was planning on seducing him. The memory always brought a smile on her face. Elena could still remember that beautiful day. A day without a single worried thought on her mind except for the awkward talk. She could still remember the excitement. It was the day she was finally going to be his and his only, forever.

**Flashback October 12 2006 **

_Elena had laid out 3 pairs of lingerie on her bed. Yesterday she went shopping with Caroline. She needed advice on what to wear tonight. Tonight was the night that she would finally become a woman, his woman. 3 whole hours the girls spent picking out lingerie and at the end Elena picked the first two she decided to try on. The third pair Caroline talked her into buying. _

_The first pair of lingerie was red with black laces; it was pure silk and soft. It slides through the fingers so easily, not to mention it was very sexy. The bra fitted her breasts perfectly. Elena wasn't always happy with her medium sized breasts but in this bra they looked okay. She wished that she had breasts like Caroline. No wonder men were always after her, but then again, Elena's boyfriend was Damon Salvatore. The panties at the top had black laces and Caroline told Elena that it would drive Damon crazy when he sees her in them. The lingerie also had a babydoll nightgown. The gown was see threw, red and very short, covering just Elena's panties. She wasn't planning on wearing the gown considering the fact that she would have to seduce him. She didn't really want to be direct with him and say that she wanted to have sex…no, no, no. Elena wanted to seduce Damon by not giving him any idea what she really wanted. She wanted to dress up for him and surprise him. _

_The second pair was what Caroline called "Innocent hotness". Elena didn't get what she meant by that. The pair of lingerie was white with white laces and of course silk. When Elena tried it on she really felt comfortable in the panties and bra, not to mention that the matching bra and panties made her skin tone really stand out and she knew Damon loved her olive skin. He always complimented her on how beautiful her skin color was. The pair also had a little babydoll nightgown. And finally the third pair was what Caroline made Elena spend her last penny on. The lingerie was a corset. A light blue sparkly corset. If Elena had a say, which she didn't, she would have never bought it. It was way too expensive, slutty and she could barely breathe in it, but Caroline was able to talk her into buying it. Elena really had no experience in dressing up to please a man, mainly because she had never been with a man before…not intimately. Caroline on the other hand has a lot of experience so Elena decided to take her advice and buy the lingerie. _

_"What to wear?" Elena said tapping her chin with her finger as she gazed down at the 3 pairs of lingerie spread out on her bed. Caroline told her to wear the corset but Elena just didn't feel comfortable in it, and she had read in a magazine that for your first time you need to feel comfortable and relaxed, which she wouldn't be if she chose to wear the corset. So she mentally in her mind crossed the corset out. _

_She set down on the corner of the bed not looking away from the beautiful pieces of material. She tried to imagine what she would look like in front of Damon wearing the lingerie. Elena was immediately brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door knob turning and then her mum's voice._

_"Elena, why is the door locked?" Miranda asked as she turned the door knob again._

_"Um…" Elena panicked. She locked the door knowing this would happen. She rushed around the room looking for her overnight bag. _

_"Elena?" Miranda called out again._

_"Coming mum!" Elena yelled out still panicking as she grabbed the 3 pairs of lingerie and shoved them into her bag. She then grabbed the bag and shoved it under the bed. Elena tried to calm herself down before opening the door so her mum wouldn't suspect anything. It's been almost six months since she started dating Damon and Elena has received some pretty intimate questions from Miranda lately. She took a deep breath and turned the key in the door knob._

_"Honey, why is the door locked?" Miranda asked as she stepped in. _

_"Um…I was just trying a dress on." She tried to stay as calm as possible. _

_Miranda looked at her and instantly knew that she was lying. "What dress?" _

_"Just some old ones from last year." Elena looked away pretending to put her makeup away. _

_She was definitely lying. Miranda thought to herself. The thing is Miranda and Elena were like best friends…they always told each other everything and when Miranda noticed that Elena was avoiding and hiding something she knew it had to be important. To be honest Miranda had a pretty good idea what it was. Yesterday the girls went shopping and when they came back Elena claimed that she didn't buy anything but when they went to the living room to watch an episode of Friends Miranda couldn't help herself and peaked into the bag. She found some pretty intimate stuff in there and most of it was nice except for the corset. She didn't like that. When they came back she pretended to not look when Elena picked the bag up and carried it upstairs, then she came back down and asked if it would be ok to spend tomorrow night at Caroline's. It was pretty clear to Miranda what was going on. _

_"So, um…Caroline will be here at 6, that's like in half an hour, to pick me up and I'll be home tomorrow by 12. Ok, mum?" Elena asked not facing Miranda. _

_"Sure…um are you girls going anywhere?" Miranda asked. _

_She watched as Elena's back stiffened at the question. "No…were just going to stay in and watch movies." _

_"Oh, so you're not going to see Damon tonight?" _

_"No…no Damon." Elena answered a little too quickly in a shaky voice. _

_"So your pajamas are…" Elena cut Miranda off. _

_"I've packed everything mum." Elena said with a reassuring smile on her face. _

_"Oh really." Miranda said as she raised her eyebrow at Elena._

_"Yep." _

_"That's funny, considering I just ironed your pajamas. I don't recall you having two pairs."_

_Her face turned a tomato red. She hated lying and she was never good at it. She tried to laugh it off as she said. "I must have forgotten about them. I'll grab them."_

_"Elena…" Miranda called out. _

_"Yes?" _

_"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" She asked as she watched Elena turn even more red._

_"No." She squeaked. _

_Miranda eyed her suspiciously before saying. "Your pajamas are in the guest room on the ironing board."_

_"Thanks mum." Elena said as she quickly ran from the room. Miranda stood up and looked around. She wasn't the type of mother to snoop around but desperate times call for desperate measures. She looked into the closet and around the dressing table and finally peaked under the bed. "AHA" Miranda said as she spotted the black overnight bag. She was just about to pull the bag from under the bed when she heard Elena's voice. _

_"Mum! What are you doing?" She demanded._

_Miranda ignored her and grabbed the bag from under the bed. She placed the bag on the bed and said. "Getting your overnight bag. Here…" She said as she made a move to unzip the bag. Elena quickly grabbed it out of her hand. _

_"No…um…I can do it." She said as she gripped onto the bag tightly. _

_"AHA" Miranda thought to herself. She was pretty sure the lingerie was in the bag. She reached out and said. "Oh, honey, don't worry, let me pack it. You'll forget." _

_"No, don't worry, I won't." Elena answered flushed. _

_"The bags awfully heavy, what have you got in there?" Miranda asked. _

_"Um…you know…just stuff I need for an overnighter." _

_"For an overnighter you just need your P.J's and a toothbrush." Miranda pointed to the bag as she continued. "That thing is so heavy and if I didn't know better, I would have thought you were going on a trip." _

_Elena pretended to laugh. "No…just an overnighter with Care." _

_Miranda shook her head as she said. "Ok, so, you're really not going to tell me?" _

_"Tell you what?" Elena pretended to play dumb._

_"What you have in there?" _

_"Just stuff mum…a hair iron and some-"She was cut off by Miranda. _

_"The hair iron's in the bathroom where you left it this morning." She raised her eyebrow. _

_She shook her head with a pretend laugh. "I'm really clumsy today. I was going to get it but I must have-"Miranda cut her off. _

_"Elena…tell me the truth. And when I say the truth I mean where you're going tonight and what's in the bag?" Miranda said in a serious voice. _

_Elena stared at her mother…what was she supposed to say? "Hey mum, I'm going to Damon's. I've decided to finally lose my virginity to him." No, she couldn't say that…to be honest she couldn't lie either. She was bad at lying so the best option was to call the whole thing off. _

_"It doesn't matter. I won't be going anywhere tonight." Elena said as she took the bag and placed it on the dresser. _

_"What? Why?" Miranda asked. _

_"Because my plan is ruined." _

_"What plan?" _

_"It doesn't matter." She answered. _

_"It does. Honey talk to me." Miranda said as she walked up to her._

_"I can't mum, so just drop it." _

_"Elena, you can talk to me about anything, honey." _

_"I'm 18, mum." Elena said a little frustrated. "I'm old enough to make my own choices." _

_"Yes you are." Miranda confirmed. Elena looked away from her; she couldn't tell her what she was planning on doing. Who talks to their mother about their first time? Caroline was there for that. Miranda took Elena's hand and squeezed it lightly as she said. "I know about the lingerie." _

_Elena's head snapped up flushed and embarrassed. "I won't." She said. _

_"Has Damon started pressuring you into being intimate with him?" _

_"NO!" Elena answered immediately. _

_"So this was all your idea?" _

_Elena looked embarrassed as she whispered. "Yes." _

_"Why didn't you just come to me and tell me the truth. Why lie about spending the night at Caroline's." _

_Elena turned red as she said. "How am I supposed to say that to you…you're my mother." _

_"You can tell me anything honey." Miranda said as she caressed her cheek lightly. _

_"Not about this…your disappointed in me, aren't you?" Elena asked as she looked up to meet Miranda's eyes. _

_Miranda smiled at her as she said. "I could never be disappointed in you honey, if anything I'm proud. You're an 18 year old virgin. Girls these days don't even make it to 15." She nodded towards the bed and Elena followed. When they were seated Miranda continued._

_"Do you love him?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"What about Damon, has he confessed his love for you yet?" _

_"Yes, 2 months ago." Elena grinned. _

_Miranda smiled at her happy daughter. "I presume you know how it goes? What to do." _

_Elena flushed red. "Yes, please no details." _

_"Ok, I won't go into details but tell him to be gentle. It's your first time. You'll feel a little bit of pain." _

_Elena was very hesitant to ask but she needed to know the answer. "Does it hurt a lot?" _

_"Depends, if you trust him and you're willing then it shouldn't hurt as much, but if you're not ready it's more likely to hurt. You just need to relax." _

_"How do I relax?" _

_Miranda chuckled at her before asking. "Are you comfortable with Damon touching you?" _

_"Yes." Elena answered. _

_"Then you have nothing to worry about. Just remember to tell him to be gentle." Miranda warned. _

_Elena smiled shyly at her mum before asking. "So…um…can I..." She looked so embarrassed. _

_Miranda smiled and took her into a hug. "It's your choice honey. If you feel ready and sure of your love for him then I'm not going to stand in your way." She whispered. _

_"I really love him mum…I think he's the one." Elena said as she pulled back with a smile on her face. _

_"I think it's a little early to be thinking about 'the one' but I'm glad you feel that way about Damon. He's a good boy." _

_"He's perfect mum." Elena smiled happily. _

_Miranda shook her head. Elena reminded her so much of herself when she was a teenager. She once had a love like Damon…he was perfect as Elena would say but then life got in the way. Miranda was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Elena's voice. _

_"Um…mum so…I have to get ready, I've only got like 20 minutes before Caroline shows up."_

_"Yes, oh and, let's see the little outfits you have in there?" Miranda said as she made a move to grab the bag. _

_"No! That's too private." Elena squeaked as she grabbed the bag out of her mother's reach._

_Miranda rolled her eyes. "Fine, be like that. I already saw them yesterday." She grinned when Elena's eyes widened. "I like the red with the black lace, and the white pair is really beautiful, but the corset is too slutty, honey, not your style."_

_"I know…it was Caroline's idea." Elena answered._

_"I could have guessed that, anyway, I'll leave you to your packing." She turned to the door and headed out but then stopped. "Oh and, tell Damon to wear protection. I can't believe I'm telling you this just now." _

**End of Flashback **

Elena couldn't help but blush at the memory. She still didn't get it, the way her mother always liked Damon. When Caroline was dating Tyler her mother did everything to break them up. When Damon showed up to ask permission to take her out on a date…wow that was the most embarrassing thing ever…worse than the sex talk.

**Flashback May 28 2006 **

_Elena was sitting on the soft chair upstairs in her bedroom. It was her favorite spot when she found time to write in her diary. Last week's events were very weird to say the least, but it gave Elena a reason to right again. He gave her a reason to write again. The hot raven haired with blue sparkly eyes cop that busted Caroline stealing gave her the inspiration to write again. That was embarrassing, but still Elena couldn't help but admire his features. The funny thing was that Caroline and Elena had no idea that the guy standing next to them was a cop. Elena glanced out of the window to see her mother in the front yard gardening. Miranda's passion was flowers and everything that had to do with nature, she enjoyed. _

_Elena opened the window and yelled. "Need some help?" _

_"Have you done your homework?" Miranda yelled back._

_Elena chuckled at her. "Mum, seriously, I'm a straight A student. Do you even need to ask?" She raised her eyebrow. _

_"A mother always worries, Elena." Miranda replied before taking out a baby rose and planting it in the hole she had dugout. _

_"So, now you have how many daughters?" Elena yelled from the window looking at the cart with the baby roses. There were so many of them. _

_"Twenty-seven and that includes you." She grinned up at Elena. _

_"I'm glad to know that I'm on the same level as a plant." She teased. _

_"Everything that nature creates my dear is precious." Miranda smiled. _

_"Can we have a puppy?" Elena asked. _

_"No…that needs a lot of responsibility. "_

_"I'm responsible." _

_"Yes, but you have school and friends. You'll forget to feed the poor thing." _

_"No I won't." She kneeled on the window sticking her head out. "Just imagine how nice it would be to have a dog. Please mum." _

_"Elena, get back inside before you fall out." Miranda warned._

_"No, not until you promise to let me have a dog." _

_"Back in before I ground you." She warned. _

_"Mum, I'm 17 nearly 18, you can't ground me!" _

_"Well, I still have a month left, before you turn 18, to torcher you." Miranda smirked before turning serious again. "Get back inside." _

_Elena groaned before pulling back in and hitting her head in the process. "Ouch!"_

_"That's what you get for not listening to your mother." Miranda said chuckling at Elena's annoyed face._

_ She grabbed her diary and continued to write in it. She wrote about his physical appearance and his sexy voice. Even though he was giving Caroline a lecture she couldn't help but admire his deep but still gentle voice. Elena smiled as she looked out the window with an "ah" sound. The sound was caught in her throat when she saw a blue Camaro parking in front of her house. The sexy cop had the same car…could it be. "No way in hell." Elena said kneeling out of the window to see better. She watched the car door open and then he came out. "Shit!" She cursed as she pulled back and hid behind the curtain. What was he doing here? Last week he didn't take Caroline down to the station for trying to steal the shoes; he let her off with just a warning. _

_Elena watched from her window as he walked into the garden with a smile on his face. He was wearing his police uniform. He approached Miranda as he said. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Miranda Gilbert?" _

_"Yes, that's me. How may I help you officer?" Miranda said as she stood up. _

_"I was told that a very beautiful girl by the name of Elena Gilbert lives' here?" _

_WHAT? Elena hid behind the curtain even more just peeking out barely to see her mother and the sexy cop. What does he want with me? Elena thought panicked. _

_"Yes, she's my daughter. Did she do something wrong?" Miranda asked. _

_"No, not that I know of." Damon smirked. _

_"So, why are you here officer?"_

_"I was wondering if it would be, ok, for me to take Elena out on a date?" He asked with a smirk on his face._

_A DATE? Did I hear him right? I'm not hallucinating, am I? He wants to take me out on a date? "Mum, please say yes! Please!" Elena whispered with her fingers crossed. _

_"A what?" Miranda asked eyeing the young man in front of her. _

_"I would like to take you're beautiful daughter, Elena, out on a date, Mrs. Gilbert." _

_"No, I heard you…it's just I'm having trouble processing your request Mr.…?" Miranda said to him with her eyebrow raised. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself." He stuck his hand out for Miranda to shake. "Damon Salvatore." _

_"I'm gardening; do you really want to shake my hand, Damon?" She asked. _

_He smirked at her as he picked up a rose. "What is he doing?" Elena said as she peaked out from the curtain. _

_"Red roses are known as the flowers of love." He smiled as he placed the rose in the dugout spot. _

_"You seem to know." Miranda said eyeing the beautiful man in front of her._

_"I do." Damon smirked. _

_"Mr. Salvatore, my daughter is 17 years old and-" _

_"In a month she'll be 18." He smiled as he picked up the shovel and started digging. _

_"What are you doing Mr. Salvatore?" Miranda asked when she saw the man digging out a hole. _

_"Helping you Mrs. Gilbert plant flowers of love." He said as he picked up another rose and placed it in the hole. _

_"Hmm. I see where you're going with this, Mr. Salvatore." Miranda said as she took the shovel out of his reach. _

_"Please call me, Damon." He smiled up at her. "Can I have that?" He asked pointing to the shovel._

_"No, this is my hobby. Don't tell me you like gardening." _

_"I like everything that has to do with love." _

_Miranda rolled her eyes at him as she said. "Charming won't make me like you, Damon." _

_"Well, I'm sure you like me already Mrs. Gilbert." _

_"And what makes you think that?" _

_"I'm still here; you haven't kicked me out yet." _

_"Don't tempt me." _

_"One date?' Damon asked with his puppy dog eyes. _

_"Mr. Salvatore-"_

_"Damon, call me, Damon." He smiled. _

_"Damon has my daughter even met you?" Miranda asked. _

_"Yes, last week. We met under unusual circumstances but I was delighted to meet such a beautiful face." _

_Elena was blushing like an idiot. She kept on peeking out from under the curtain. He was so sweet and charming. "Oh god, mum, please just say yes." Elena squeaked with anticipation. _

_"Damon, how old are you?" Miranda asked. _

_"Age is just a number Mrs. Gilbert." He smirked at her. _

_"Well, Damon it might be a number to you, but my daughter is 17 and-"_

_"Turning 18."_

_"Don't interrupt me." Miranda said as she pointed her finger in his direction. _

_"Sorry." _

_"As I was saying, she's 17, a teenager and you're a grown man." _

_"I'm 23, not that much older than your stunning daughter." _

_"Five years, Damon." _

_"Just one date. I promise to bring her back by 10 o'clock." He smiled. _

_Miranda rolled her eyes as she said. "First I'll have to talk to my daughter. I have to see if she even wants to go out with you." She raised her eyebrow at him as she said. "What are you from the 18-hundreds, asking for permission to counter my daughter?" _

_"I'm not old-fashioned Mrs. Gilbert but I couldn't wait a whole month just to ask Miss Elena out. I'm an officer and sneaking around with a minor isn't good for my reputation." He smiled. _

_Miranda looked at him wondering if it was ridicules to trust this man. He seemed nice… "I'll first have to talk to Elena, Damon." _

_"No problem." He turned to face the house as he yelled. "Elena, you can come out now." _

_Elena flushed 3 hundred shades of red as she hid behind the curtain even more. Miranda looked up and didn't see Elena. She turned to the young man and said. "She's not home, Damon." _

_"No, she is. I saw her. She's just a little shy." He smirked before turning back to the window. "Elena, be careful not to fall out." _

_"Oh Shit." Elena curst under her breath. 'How did he see me? Better yet, what do I do? Do I come out? No, don't do that! What am I supposed to say?' She kept on asking herself as she hugged the curtain even tighter around herself. _

_"She's probably down stairs." Miranda said to him. _

_"No Mrs. Gilbert. Look." Damon said as he pointed to the window. "The curtain is moving. She's up there." _

_"It's probably the wind." _

_"Wanna bet?"_

_"Elena, come out right now!' Miranda said determent to make a point. When there was no reply she turned to Damon and said. "See, she's not up there." _

_He smirked at Miranda before walking closer to the window. "Elena, come on, at least let me down easy."_

_"Ok, you idiot." Elena said to herself as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Play it cool. There is no need to hide like an idiot when he wants to ask you out." She said before turning to the window not realizing that the curtain got caught in the zipper of her sweater. "Flirt and be cool." She said to herself before leaning against the window frame. _

_"Hi." She smiled flirtatiously and leaned even further out of the window. _

_"Well, hello Miss Gilbert." Damon smirked at her._

_"Officer Salvatore, what brings you here?" She asked still in that flirty voice. _

_"A beautiful girl." _

_"Oh really?" Elena leaned out even more and just like that she felt her leg slip from under the material. She grabbed onto the curtain as she fell out of the window. "Oh, shit!" She cursed._

_"ELENA!" Damon panicked. _

_"ELENA!" Miranda said the same when she saw her daughter hanging out of the window. _

_The curtain started ripping and she managed to grab the edge of the window frame to hold on. "Aaaaa….HELP!" She yelled. _

_"Honey, I'm coming! Hold on!" Miranda yelled as she ran to the front door. _

_"Oh my god, I'm gonna die!" Elena screamed as she hanged from the window. _

_Damon came just under the window with his hands wide open as he said. "Elena, let go, I'll catch you!"_

_"Are you crazy, you'll drop me!"_

_"I won't. Trust me."_

_"Oh my god, I'm going to die." _

_"You're not going to die. Just let go, I promise I'll catch you." Damon told her with his arms wide open._

_"Aaaa…" She screamed. _

_"You silly girl! Why did you lock the door again?" Miranda yelled panicked. _

_"Help...please help!" Elena yelled barely holding on. _

_"What are we going to do?" Miranda turned panicked to Damon. _

_"Elena just let go. I promise I'll catch you!" Damon said again. _

_"Do you swear not to drop me?" She screamed. _

_"I swear!" Damon confirmed. _

_She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut as hard as she could before letting go of the window frame. "Aaaa…!" She screamed when finally decided to let go. It didn't take 3 seconds before she fell into his arms. _

_"I've got you." Damon said holding her bridle style. Her eyes were still closed. She was still scared to open them. "You're ok, now." Damon said still holding her tightly. She gripped onto him tighter before peaking out, opening her eyes barely, to see her surroundings. "Hello." He smiled down at her. _

_She stared at him for a second before saying a shy. "Hi." _

_ There bonding moment was ruined when Miranda approached them. "Honey, are you ok?" She asked concerned about her daughter. She had every right to be. Seconds ago she was hanging out of a window. _

_"Um…yeah, I think so." She glanced back up at Damon and said. "I think I can stand on my own two feet now." He slowly placed her back down on the ground and she immediately missed his touch. She shouldn't have asked for him to put her down. _

_"What on earth were you thinking?" Miranda yelled annoyed._

_"I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident." _

_"No it wasn't. A window is not for flying or jumping out of, it's for looking out of, Elena!" Miranda yelled. _

_"Thanks for explaining that to me mum." She said annoyed. _

_"You could have died!" _

_"Ok, let's not get dramatic here." Damon tried to calm the situation down. _

_Miranda turned to Damon and asked. "Are you sure you want to date someone who likes flying out of windows?" _

_"MOM!" Elena groaned annoyed. _

_"What? The man should know what he's getting himself into." _

_"I deal with criminal's every day, Mrs. Gilbert, I'm sure I can put up with Elena's flying." He smirked at Elena. _

_"I wasn't flying. My leg slipped." She answered annoyed with the both of them._

_"Were kidding, Elena." Damon said with a smile._

_"I'm not." Miranda said annoyed. "You're grounded for a month." _

_"What? You can't ground me for this! I'm 17 almost 18 and It was an accident, mum!" _

_"I warned you not stick your nose out the window. Thank god Damon was here otherwise you'd be flat on your ass ruining my roses!"_

_"I stuck my nose out of the window because I saw him in the yard!" She said annoyed and then realized that Damon was still standing right beside her. _

_"So, I gather, I'm wanted then?" He smirked at Elena. Elena glanced embarrassed with a small smile on her face. _

_"Damon, you can take her out on a date when she turns 18." Miranda said to him with a wink." If you're still interested of course." Damon knew what she was doing, so he played along. He couldn't believe that Miranda was threatening to ground Elena. She's 17 nearly 18, but what really surprised him was that Elena took it seriously. _

_"You can't be serious?" Elena groaned. "He came to ask for permission. You can't just tell him that he has to wait for a month!"_

_"I'm your mother so that gives me the right." Miranda smiled. _

_"Come on mum. Please, please just let me go out on a date and then you can ground me for 2 months." _

_"Keep arguing and you'll get 3 months." _

_"I promise I will never even look out of a window again." Damon couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. She was so adorable, the way she was begging. _

_"I've already told you, Elena. In a month you'll be 18 and you can date him, but for now, the answer is no." She said with a serious facial expression. _

_She looked at Miranda first…rage in her eyes before turning to Damon. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said softly with sadness in her beautiful doe eyes before heading to the front door. She only made it half way across the yard when Miranda called out. _

_"How do you plan on getting into the house when you locked the door from the inside?" _

_Elena groaned frustrated. She mattered under her breath. "Can this day get any worse?" She turned around and asked. "Do you have your key?" _

_"No, it's in the house." Elena huffed before saying. "Well, do you have a phone so I can call dad to come and open the door?" _

_"No, but hey, why don't you just fly back inside." Miranda teased. _

_"It's not funny mum." Elena shot daggers. _

_"Elena did you leave the key in the lock?" Damon asked. _

_"No, I took it out." _

_"Good." Damon smiled at her. He turned to Miranda and pointed to her head as he said. "Can I have one of those?" _

_"What, my hair pins?" Miranda asked. _

_"Yes." _

_"Why?" _

_"I'm going to open your door without a key."_

_She took the pin out and handed it to him. Damon took it and walked up the porch heading to the door. He took the little pin and straightened it out. Placing it in the lock he pointed it downwards and then to its left. _

_"Have you done this before?" Miranda asked. _

_"Yes." Damon answered not taking his eyes off the lock._

_She glanced at Elena only to witness her grinning at the man like an idiot. Miranda cleared her throat as she said. "You seem to know a lot about breaking and entering, Damon."_

_"I'm a cop. I need to know who my enemy is and what better way to know who you're dealing with then to learn all of their tricks." He answered and then the door opened. "Lady's." he said as he stood up with the door open and smiling at Elena._

_She smiled shyly at him before saying. "Thank you, Damon, for saving me and for opening the door." _

_"My pleasure, Elena." He smiled back at her. _

_Miranda decided to interrupt them because she wanted a word with Damon in private. "Weren't you in a hurry to get inside?" She said to Elena. _

_"Yes…um…bye Damon." She said smiling at him shyly before turning to leave._

_"See you soon Elena." He said to her before she disappeared into the house. He then turned to Miranda and asked. "When can I pick her up?" _

_She smirked at him before saying. "I told you. In a month she'll be-"_

_"Oh, come on Mrs. Gilbert, we both know that won't work on me. I'm still surprised though; Elena seems to listen to you very well." _

_Miranda walked over and closed the door. She then turned with a serious facial expression on her face. "She's a good girl. Not your average teenager. If you hurt her-"_

_"I won't." Damon said immediately. He wanted this girl badly, she was different. Her mother was right about her not being an average teenager. "Just let me take her on a date tomorrow night. It's a Friday night which means no school in the morning. I'll take her to a respectable restaurant and I'll bring her home on time. I promise" He said in a serious voice. _

_Miranda huffed rolling her eyes. "Ok, one date. You bring her home by 11 and keep your hands to yourself. Am I clear? " _

_"Cristal." He answered with a smile on his face. _

**End of Flashback**

That was one of the most embarrassing things in her life. She had never felt more stupid in her entire life. Falling out of a window and getting rescued by your prince was still very nice. When she thought back to that day now, she still smiled like an idiot. She was very disappointed in the beginning thinking her mother was really going to make her wait a whole month just to go out on a date with Damon, but then she surprised her in the morning by telling her to dress up nicely.

Miranda was a perfect mother. Every child should have a mother like that. She was always equally tough as she was gentle. She knew how to ground but also had a way with rewarding. Elena had a tough time standing her ground with Melinda, mainly because the little girl was way smarter than any kid her age.

Just thinking about her angel made Elena miss her. She got up out of bed and headed to Melinda's room. She opened the door quietly and peeked inside. She was in a deep sleep which was surprising considering she was always the first one up. Elena walked over to the bed and slipped gently beside her, moving slowly not to wake her. The little girl turned around in her sleep and snuggled further into her mother's chest. Elena placed her arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"My little angel. I'll always have you." She whispered as she felt tears wanting to fall from her eyes. "You won't stop loving me, will you?" She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Damon was sweating like a pig when he turned into the front yard of the boarding house. He stopped and huffed. Leaning against the wall he tried to calm down from his intense run. Everything he kept in, all of it, he got out just now, through the running exercise. When he was calmed enough he walked over to the front door and unlocked it. He headed straight to the bathroom for another shower. After he was clean again he headed to the kitchen deciding to make breakfast for his family. He glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 7. He had time for pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs. He grabbed the ingredients from the cupboard and started mixing. He was just about finished when his mother walked into the kitchen.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She asked as she looked at the different types of foods served on the table.

"I made breakfast mum." He smiled at her as he wiped the sink with a cloth.

"I can see that." She smiled at him. "You didn't need to. I could have done that, honey."

"I know, but I wanted to." He said placing the cloth down and gesturing for his mum to sit down. "Have a bite."

Alyssa walked over to a stool and sat down. She took a waffle and bit down. She smiled at Damon as she said. "My boy. You take after your mother."

Damon smiled. "What's Melinda's favorite from the menu here?" He gestured to the food he had cooked.

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders as she said. "I have no idea. I only know she loves spaghetti bolognas." She chuckled lightly and then added. "I guess she has some Italian in her. Huh."

Damon snorted before saying. "Unfortunately."

"Damon, your father told me he was coming to see you. How did it go?"

"It went well. I told him like always to but out of my life."

"Damon don't be-"

"Mum, can we please not make this peaceful breakfast into an argument. I just want a normal morning, is that to much to ask?"

"No, but he's your father, Damon. He care's-"

"Mum, please. I already screwed up with Melinda last night. I don't want her to witness us arguing again."

"What? What happened?" Alyssa asked concerned.

"She saw Elena and me arguing and told me…" He looked away, turning to look out of the window. "She told me that she hates me."

"Damon…" Alyssa whispered when she saw her broken son.

"I haven't even been with her for a day before she spat in my face that I'm a horrible father."

"You're not a horrible father, Damon." Alyssa said as she walked over to her boy. "She just needs time." She placed her hand on Damon's shoulder as she whispered. "Just give it time."

* * *

_"No, no, please don't leave! I'm begging you. Damon, please!" Elena sobbed out. _

_"I can't, Elena. It's over." He said as he packed his suit case up._

_"No, no…we can fix this. I can fix this." She sobbed out as she approached him pulling on his arm._

_"You can't…there is nothing to fix." He said to her pulling out of her grip. _

_"We have a daughter together. We have Melinda, Damon." _

_"Yes, I know and we both love her very much Elena. I will always be here for her, but I can't." He closed his eyes before reopening them. "I just don't love you anymore." _

_"No…no…no! Damon, don't leave me." Elena sobbed as he walked out the door._

"Mommy!" She heard a distant voice calling her. "Mommy, please don't cry."

Elena opened her teary eyes staring up at her sad daughter. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Melinda asked.

Elena shuffled up, leaning against the hardboard of the bed before taking a deep breath. It was a dream…a dream that she never wanted to become reality. She glanced down to see Melinda looking at her with teary eyes. "I'm ok honey, it was a bad dream."

"About daddy?" She asked.

"Um…" How did she know? I was probably talking in my sleep. Elena thought. "Yes…it was a silly dream."

"Was he yelling at you again?"

"No…no honey. He wasn't yelling at me." She took Melinda's hands into her own to make sure she was paying attention before saying. "What you saw yesterday was just mummy and daddy arguing. Adults sometimes argue."

"I don't like when anyone yells at you." She said to Elena.

Elena smiled down at her. "I know and daddy didn't mean to yell. He was a little upset with me for not telling him something important."

"Did you apologize?" Melinda asked.

"For what?"

"For not telling him the impor-imort" She couldn't say it.

"Important?" Elena said.

"Yes, that." Melinda confirmed. She then repeated. "So, did you, mommy?"

Elena was stunned. No she didn't. She spent almost half an hour last night talking and he apologized during that talk, but in all that time, it didn't occur to her that she had something to apologize for. "No, I didn't."

"Then you should." Melinda said to her. When did her daughter become the responsible one?

"I think we both do." Elena said to her.

"Do you think daddy will forgive me for telling him that I hate him? I didn't mean it." Melinda asked a little frown on her forehead.

Elena chuckled at her worried daughter. "Honey, he's your father. Of course he's going to forgive you. He loves you the most in this world."

"As much as you do, mommy?" She asked.

"He loves you as much as I do, honey." Elena said to her.

* * *

"These pancakes are amazing." Alyssa said as she dug into her plate. "It's been a while since someone cooked for me."

Damon shook his head before saying. "Stefan? Does he do anything around the house?"

"Yes, he helps. It's just…I'd rather he didn't stick his nose in the pots and pans." She said with a smile. She then added. "I heard Elena poisoned you."

"What?"

"I mean food poisoning."

"No…where did you get that from?"

"She told me and don't cover for her. I love her but I'm constantly worried she might poison that child."

"She can cook mum. It's not that bad." Damon tried to defend Elena. He knew if his mother got on Elena's back about food it would be a blood bath on who's going to cook for Melinda.

"Oh, please, Damon." She said waving her hand in the air. "The girl doesn't belong in a kitchen."

"Mum!" Damon groaned. "Please don't make a big deal out of this."

"I won't." She leaned over the counter and whispered. "Just promise me you'll cook for Melinda from now on."

"I promise." Damon said trying to hide the smirk that wanted to surfs. When it came to food, Alyssa always goes a little bit over board.

Damon heard little footsteps coming from the whole way. Was his angel up? He glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was 8:30. Maybe she's a morning person. He thought. It only took a few more seconds before she came through the door, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out. She was still in her pajamas.

"Morning, Melinda." Alyssa said to her sleepy granddaughter.

"Good morning granny." She said to Alyssa. She then noticed her father standing next to the kitchen sink looking at her.

"Good morning, princess." Damon said hesitantly. He wasn't expecting her to say it back.

"Morning, daddy." She said as she walked right up to him. She stopped in front of him and then said. "I'm sorry for saying that I hated you last night. It wasn't nice and I didn't mean it. Will you forgive me, daddy?" She was looking up at him with her blue doe eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive you for princess." He kneeled down next to her. "I know it was wrong of me to yell at mommy."

"Mummy told me you apologized so it's ok now, just don't do it again."

"I promise I won't." He told her with a smile on his face. She was so smart for a five year old. To say that Damon was proud of her was an understatement.

"What would you like for breakfast princess?" Damon asked her.

"Um…cheerios." She answered.

Damon stood frozen in front of her. "Um…sure…um, you sure you wouldn't like anything else?"

"No, I love cheerios." She said smiling at him.

"Ok, cheerios it is then." Damon said as he walked over to the cupboard.

"Damon. What are you doing?" Alyssa asked when she saw that her son was about to give his daughter cereal for breakfast.

Damon just ignored his mother. He wanted Melinda to like him so he wasn't about to deny her any wishes. "Princess, do you want to sit down?"

"Ok." She answered before walking over to the counter. "Granny, a little help here, please?" She said to Alyssa. The stools were pretty high for her to reach and sit up on her own so she needed help to sit on one. Alyssa helped her up slowly. When she was seated her eyes caught the food that was placed on the counter. "PANCAKES!" She cheered.

Damon turned around in his tracks; he was just about to poor the cereal in the bowl when she squeaked. She had this beautiful smile on her face that made Damon heart beat faster. She was happy. She was smiling because her daddy made pancakes.

"Do you like pancakes, princess?" Damon asked hoping she'd say…

"Yes. I love them daddy!" She reached over the table and pulled the plate with the pancakes towards herself.

"Melinda…no, that's rude. You take a plate and-"

"No, mum, she can have them." Damon said in a warning tone to Alyssa.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. He was going to make a brat out of her. It was bound to happen. Elena wasn't very strict and now Damon…"God help this child not to become a moron." Alyssa thought to herself.

"Princess, what would you like with your pancakes? We have strawberry jam, blueberry jam-" Melinda cut Damon off.

"Maple syrup with icing sugar and strawberries, please."

Damon stared at her…she like her pancakes with maple syrup, icing sugar and strawberries. That was Damon's combination…everyone told him that he was crazy. Combining maple syrup with icing sugar made pancakes tasted way too sweet but it was his favorite.

"Another sugarholic in the family." Alyssa added. "You take after your father and Melinda takes after you." Damon just gave her a look that said. 'Don't mention him.' He hated it when Alyssa gets on his back about Giuseppe.

"Daddy, you like pancakes with maple syrup, icing sugar and strawberries, too?" Melinda asked with her blue eyes wide open.

"Yes, princess, they're my favorite." Damon smiled at her. She gave him a toothy grin with her blue eyes shining.

"Melinda." Alyssa called out to get her granddaughters attention. "There is something called a gene. This gene you get from your mummy and daddy, so because Damon likes pancakes with maple syrup, icing sugar and strawberries, you like them to."

"Oh…" Melinda said looking at her granny with wondering eyes. "But, how come, I like pickles and mummy doesn't."

Alyssa laughed. "You get that from your daddy as well."

"What about Princess Tiana. Mummy says I'm getting annoying with watching the movie."

Damon poured the maple syrup and icing sugar on the pancake for Melinda before turning around and giving his mother a smirk. The smirk said. "You asked for it." The only reason Alyssa mentioned the gene was to brag on about Giuseppe to Damon.

"Well, that's not a gene thing, honey."

"How come?"

"Well, there are things that you like on your own. You don't always have to like the same things as your family."

"So I can like things that mummy and daddy don't?"

"Yes." Alyssa smiled. Damon watched them interact before walking over to the fridge to get the strawberries. When he opened the door if found none. "Mum…you don't have any strawberries." He called out to Alyssa.

"I haven't been to the store in a while, Damon."

He closed the door before saying. "I'm going to get some." He turned to Melinda and said. "I'll be quick. Ok?"

"Ok daddy."

"Damon, are you nuts. You're going to the store just because of strawberries."

"Yes." Was his only answer, before walking out of the kitchen. He was going to give her anything she wanted, he didn't mind going to the store to buy her strawberries. He would do anything for his angel. He headed right down to the wine basement. He remembered hiding some money down there when he was a teenager. When Damon turned 18 and decided to join the police force, he moved out of the boarding house mainly because his mother didn't like him bringing sluts home. Damon found a nice apartment in central Mystic Falls and when he got his first salary he promised himself not to touch the money in the basement. He left that money for someone to find. Maybe someone in need will find it. It wasn't much, only 3 hundred dollars. It never crossed Damon's mind that one day he might be the one needing it again.

* * *

Elena splashed her face for the fifth time trying to calm down from the disturbing dream. It was exactly what she was afraid of. Her biggest fear. Fear of losing him. The worst part was that she didn't even realize how unreasonable she was yesterday. She decided all on her own to move, she didn't even wait to ask him…that must have hurt, especially because he never in the last 5 years had a chance to make a decision for his daughter. Elena did it for the both of them.

She wasn't ready to face him…to see his broken face. For the love of god, she didn't even apologize last night. She had a lot to apologize for, not just for deciding to move without asking him but for accusing him of not wanting his daughter. She knew Damon better than that, he had never hurt her while they were dating…surly he wouldn't do it now.

She grabbed the hair brush and started brushing her hair when the bathroom door opened. Elena was just about to turn around and say…

"Shhh…no one uses this bathroom. Come on baby." Stefan said as he pulled a half-naked Caroline inside.

"Stefan…" Caroline giggled as she stumbled inside only in her bra and panties.

"Ahem…" Elena cleared her throat as she crossed her arms over her chest. Stefan's eyes widened when he saw her next to the sink and Caroline nearly slipped on the rug.

"Ele…Elena…" Caroline chocked out grabbing onto Stefan for support.

"Morning." Elena said to Caroline with a raised eyebrow. Stefan grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his hips to hide his boxers.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing in here?" Stefan asked.

"Brushing my teeth and washing my face, Stefan."

"Why didn't you use Damon's bathroom?"

"It didn't occur to me that I wasn't allowed in here." She tilted her head to the side as she said to Caroline. "Nice panties."

"Thanks." Caroline said sarcastically grabbing the towel to wrap around her body.

"Ok, can we have some privacy, please?" Stefan asked her annoyed. He loved Elena with all his heart but the girl can be really annoying sometimes.

"I was here first." She said as she through him a robe. "Why? Planning on having sex in the shower?"

"As a matter of fact-" Caroline cut Stefan off.

"No, we'll be off." She said quickly grabbing for the door and pulling Stefan along. When he wouldn't move she said. "Come on!"

"No. I've had enough of this!" Stefan yelled annoyed.

"What?" Caroline looked at him confused.

Stefan turned to Elena and asked. "What do you have against us being together?"

Elena's eyes widened. Surely he didn't think that she was trying to break them up, did he? She just didn't want to see him get hurt. She loved Caroline, the girl was her best friend but she's not the type of girl to stick with just one guy and sooner or later he would get his heart ripped out. "Stefan, I don't have anything against you two."

"Then why all the negativity, Elena?"

Elena looked at Caroline. She was hiding from her intense stare. She hated this. Whenever something wasn't going as planed Caroline hid like a little poor defenseless animal while Elena looked like the big bad wolf. That did it for her. She turned to Stefan and asked.

"So this thing between you guys is just fun. No feelings, just sex?"

"Yes." He answered.

Elena squinted her eyes at him as she said. "Then let me ask you something." She walked right up to them. "When you're having all of this wiled sex with no feelings, do you share passionate kisses?"

Caroline's eyes widened at the question. Stefan stared at Elena shocked. "That's…That's none of your business." Stefan bit out.

"Your right, it's not, but still you wouldn't have a problem answering if there was no feelings involved!" Elena dead pointed.

"Elena…" Caroline whispered.

"No…I'm not having this conversation in a bathroom." She turned to Stefan and said. "Stop lying to yourself. I know believe me, I've heard what 'just sex' is, what you're doing is baring yourself in deep shit!" With that she walked right pass them, heading to the kitchen.

Elena walked into the kitchen to find her daughter feeding the dog. "Melinda, where's daddy and granny?"

"Daddy went to the store to buy strawberries and granny…I don't know where granny is." She answered as she looked around the room for her grandmother.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"No."

"Ok, Cheerios or Fruit loops?" Elena asked.

"Pancakes." Melinda answered grinning.

"What? Nooo. Melindaaaa…" Elena groaned. "Seriously honey, I can't-"

"Daddy made pancakes!" She cheered. "I'm waiting for the strawberries so we can have our spec…spoc…sp-"

"specialty?" Elena suggested.

"Yes! I can't seem to get it right."

"Yeah, well, don't worry, you'll get it." Elena waved her hand as she sat down on a stool. "So, you found Floppy's food?"

"No, I just feed him the bacon." She answered as she patted her puppy.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Elena stared at her.

"Yes, there was some left over bacon from breakfast, so I gave it to floppy. He really likes it, mummy." Melinda grinned.

"Did your father, granny, uncle Stefan and auntie Care eat, Melinda?" Elena asked her as she looked at the empty plate of food.

"Um…I don't know."

"Then how can you say it's left over's from breakfast." Elena growled at her. Alyssa's going to freak for sure. They probably haven't had breakfast yet.

"Because everyone left the table."

Elena smirked. "Yeah, well, guess what? I'm starving and you just fed the dog food that your granny cooked for breakfast."

"I'm sorry mummy, but Floppy was hungry." She said with a sad facial expression.

Elena groaned. "Honey, you can't do that. You can't just take food from the table and feed the dog."

The sound of the front door was heard and Melinda completely forgot the lecture Elena was giving her. She ran out of the kitchen to see if it was her daddy with the strawberries. Luckily it was.

"Daddy!" She cheered as she jumped up and down. "Did you get the strawberries? Did you? Did you, daddy?"

Damon smiled at her happiness. "Yes princess." He extended his hand for her to take before saying. "Let's go have pancakes."

She grabbed his hand bouncing back into the kitchen where her mother was sitting annoyed. As soon as Damon saw Elena…something inside of him came to life…

She was so beautiful, even though she was dressed in her pajamas, she still looked amazing. God, how much he loves her. The expression on her face said that she wasn't happy. What had happened in the time that he was gone?

"Morning Lena." Damon said softly.

"Morning." She answered before her gaze went to Melinda. His angel clearly pissed her mummy off. "You! Get your little ass here now!" Elena said in a warning tone as she pointed to the stool in front of her.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"What happened is Melinda decided that breakfast was over when everyone left the table, so she gave Floppy the bacon Alyssa made for breakfast." Elena answered annoyed.

"You fed your puppy?" Damon asked Melinda.

"Yes, he was hungry daddy. I'm sorry I gave Floppy all the bacon." She said with her best puppy dog eyes.

"That's ok princess." Damon smiled at her. "I'll make some more."

Elena's eyes widened. He was letting her off the hook…what? That easily, without a lecture? NO! "Damon!" Elena gave him a look that said. 'What are you doing?'

"I cooked the bacon." He answered her with a smile. Elena looked at him first before nodding. It was clear to her that he was letting Melinda do anything just for a little attention. It warmed her heart, how much he loved his daughter.

"Melinda?" Damon called her.

"Yes, daddy."

"Would you like to cut your strawberries?" He suggested.

"Really?" She asked eyes full of hope.

"Yep." He smiled at her excitement. "Come here." Damon said to her. She ran over to him and he picked her up placing her on the kitchen counter. Elena couldn't help but smile at them. He was really putting in maximum effort into their relationship. He took out a plastic knife and handed it to her with the bowl of strawberries. "Ok, chop them up."

Elena watched as her daughter chopped the red berries with excitement. She watched as Damon glanced in her direction every now and then. He loved her so much, the grin on his face was saying everything for him. He came next to Melinda and leaned over the counter as he asked in a childish voice. "Mummy, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything else but the gooey stuff you guys are having." Elena teased.

"Hey!" Damon playfully threatened waving the wooden spoon in the air.

"Mommy!" Melinda cried annoyed.

Elena placed her hands up in defense as she said playfully to Damon. "Ok, Chef Salvatore, no need to threaten your customers."

"Ok, mummy, are you going to just sit there or are you going to help us?" Damon asked in the same playful manner.

"Ok, what do you need?"

"How about you slice the bacon, while I fry the eggs?" Damon suggested.

"Sure." Elena answered as she stood up and grabbed the bacon. He watched as she started slicing. The pieces were way too thick so he walked right up behind her as he said. "Ok, you need to rest your hand." He took her left hand which was holding the piece of bacon and slowly placed it in a relaxing position. "Never press too hard." He then took her right hand, the one holding the knife, and slowly still holding her hand, he gently diced a thin piece of bacon.

Elena had long gone forgotten about the bacon. She felt like a teenager that was scared the boy she had a crush on was going to notice it. She took a small breath to calm down from her sudden attack when she felt his strong masculine chest. The way he's chest was almost completely pressed against her back was making her crazy. His gentle hands were making her skin tingle and his minty breath, she could feel on her cheek was sending shockwaves down her spine. He was driving her crazy. Elena could swear that she would have turned around and kissed him right now, taking her chances, if her daughter wasn't there. She loved this man and being so close to him without knowing if it was ok to touch him was torcher for her.

"You got it?" Damon asked.

"Y-yeah." She choked out. He let go of her hand and turned around walking over to the eggs. Elena glanced behind to see him frying the eggs. She stayed quiet as she diced the bacon.

"Lena…um…Matt told me to tell you that there is a band at the grill tonight…so um…" He turned around not facing her. "He said to give him a call." She could see the stiffness in his back and she knew why this was hard for him.

"Ok." She answered.

They fell into another pregnant silence before Damon asked. "So, um…is there…who does…" He stopped for a second before asking. "Can I get a job at the Grill? Does Matt need staff?"

Elena was caught off guard by the question… "I…I don't know…I'll ask him." She answered not facing him.

"What about tonight? Maybe I can work instead of you." He suggested.

"Damon…I…I haven't even talked to Matt yet? I don't know if-" He cut her off.

"You don't need to rush…just promise that you'll ask? Ok?"

"Of course." Elena answered. She knew how hard it was for him to witness this. He felt like a failure because he couldn't provide for his family. His girl was working as a waitress. She was the best student in her class. All her grads were straight A's and now she's working in a little bar and grill as a waitress.

* * *

"I'll be there by 6 Matt." Elena said into the phone as she shampooed Melinda's hair. The little girl was too busy playing with the bubbles in the bathtub to even realize that her mother was on the phone. She kept on splashing and blowing bubbles in all the different directions. She squealed and splashed around happily but at the same time Elena was left soaked from her playing around.

"MELINDA!"

"Sorry mummy." She said with a little sneaky smile on her face.

"I know that look so cut it out!" Elena warned. She stood up and waved her finger in front of Melinda as she said. "Don't make a mess. I won't be long. I just want to talk to uncle Matt. Ok?"

The little blue eyed girl grinned at her mummy and nodded her head. She took the little yellow ducky and started making it squeak. Elena rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bathroom to have a peaceful conversation with her high school friend.

"Hey, um Matt, I have a favor to ask."

"Sure Lena, what do you need."

"I um…" She hesitated at first before coming up with the right way to ask. "Do you need extra staff tonight?"

"Umm…no, not really. Why? I thought you said that you were free."

"Yeah I am. It's just…um…Damon was wondering if you had something for him to do?"

The line went silent for almost a minute before Matt answered. "Umm…I could probably find him something. I need someone on the dishes, would he be interested?"

"What if we swap? I take the dishes and he does waitressing."

"Umm…Your good at waitressing, customers like you. Damon's never done this before so I don't think it's a good idea."

"He's charming Matt. He can flirt his way into anything. I really-"

"Lena, don't take this the wrong way. Damon's my friend also so, don't take this personally. I just can't risk my customers at the grill, you know what people are like and with Damon's past I can lose-"

"I got it Matt." Elena cut him off. She couldn't listen to it anymore. She knew deep down the answer was going to be like this. Hell, she wasn't going to let him sink that low and take the stupid job of cleaning dishes.

"I'm really sorry Lena. I know this is hard for you-"

"It's ok. Damon will find something else to do. Thanks for your offer Matt, but we'll pass."

"Ok." Was his only reply. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to help Damon, he really did but he also didn't want his business to drop. Mystic Falls is a small town and news travels fast around here. It would only take a few babbling mouths to spread the word that Damon Salvatore is working as a waiter at the Grill.

"I'll be there at 6, ok? I have to go now."

"Bye."

With Matt's "Bye" the line went dead. Elena leaned on the wall. She felt like crying out in agony and pain. The worst part has yet to come. Telling him that he couldn't be a waiter at a little stupid local Bar and Grill is like telling someone they completely failed in life. 15 year old teens work as waiters in restaurants but he can't. He can't because he was accused of murder and with that status everybody sees you differently. She remembered walking around with Damon, there wasn't a person that went by without nodding, smiling or saying hello to him. People respected him before it all happened. He was one of the best police officers and was next in line for the sheriff, but now it's all gone.

"MOMMY!" Melinda screamed from the bathroom making Elena jump. She was immediately brought out of her sad thoughts. Hearing your daughter scream gives you a heart attack. Elena rushed to the bathroom to see if everything was ok with her angel. Melinda was still in the tub but not splashing and giggling, she was shivering. As soon as she saw her mother, she smiled. "Mummy, the water is getting cold."

"Ok, let's get you rinsed out and dry then."

* * *

Melinda was in the living room with her granny Alyssa playing with Barbie dolls. Elena was glad her daughter was out of sight for the conversation she was about to have with Damon. She still had no idea what she was going to tell him. How was she supposed to break the new to him that he couldn't even work as a waiter? She didn't want to break his already crushed heart into a zillion pieces. Watching him today interact with Melinda warmed Elena's heart so much. It just made her love him more…miss him more. He played with her outside. The tried teaching floppy new tricks together. She had never seen Damon in the last five years happier than he was today. He looked so happy playing childish games with his daughter that would have been ridicules to some people but it just showed how much he cared for his princess. When she heard him say that he would build her a tree house she knew that no matter how tough things get between them Damon would always be there for his princess. At least she didn't have to worry about that.

"Where's my princess?" Elena heard Damon ask. She turned around to see him leaning against the door. He looked so happy that it broke her knowing she was going to ruin his day.

"Playing Barbie dolls with Alyssa." Elena answered as she stood up from the table.

"I heard her favorite was spaghetti bolognas."

"Yeah, but I suck at making it. She always complains." Elena tried to smile at him knowing that he was going to be broken soon.

"You're not that bad, 'Lena. Give yourself more credit." He smirked, coming up to stand in front of her.

"Actually Damon, I think I'm a pretty good cook since she's healthy and happy. She's just to spoilt."

"She's my girl."

"Yes she is." Elena smiled at his happiness. "But don't get too caught up in it. She can be really naughty and cheeky."

"Just like her daddy."

"Yeah, well, I can't have to five year old running around." Elena warned him.

Damon placed his hands up in surrender as he said with a huge smirk on his face. "You can always ground us, mummy."

"Melinda I can, you on the other hand is going to be difficult."

"And why is that?" He grinned wickedly at her.

"You, Damon Salvatore can turn anything into perverted comment." She gave him a knowing look. Damon mocked shocked as Elena rolled her eyes. "Don't think I didn't see your hidden meaning behind the statement."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." He smirked at her.

"What were you trying exactly?" She asked.

Her eyes were locked on his and her heart was beating fast enough to explode out of her ribcage. She didn't mean to ask that out loud. She didn't even know how they came to this conversation. She didn't want to push him…no, that was the last thing she wanted. The dream she had this morning came rushing through her mind. She never wanted that dream to come true. She never wanted to lose him…ever. She wasn't about to ruin this perfect day by pushing him to express his feelings. She was scared of his answer more than anything in the world. She saw the hesitation in his eyes and immediately said. "I talked to Matt."

Damon's head snapped up. This was what he was waiting for all day. A chance to earn some money. To buy his princess a present. To get Elena at least a simple flower. He knew what she meant when she asked the question. He got carried away. It was so easy to get carried away with her. She was the woman of his dreams but he couldn't right now. Not until he had his life under control. He wanted to be the perfect boyfriend. The guy, who bought her flowers, took her out to dinners and made love to her under the candle light. She deserved that but right now he wasn't that man and he didn't want her to wake up one day and realize that she has a daughter with a loser. It was better to keep a safe distance between himself and Elena.

"And? What did he say?"

He saw a flash of sorrow cross her face before saying. "He doesn't need any staff at the moment."

"Oh…" Damon's eyes wondered anywhere else but at Elena. He knew that staff at a place like the grill was always needed but there was another reason why Matt said no. He knew it all too well. He was well aware that the grill was a place where the town's people gathered the most. He loved this town once but now all he wanted was a chance to pack his bags and get out of here. He would have done that if it wasn't for Melinda. He would have gone and made a new start but his girl needed him. He wanted to be a father to her…he wanted to be the best father possible, even with his track record. He turned back to Elena. "So, I'll babysit tonight."

"She loves spending time with you."

"I love spending time with her; after all, it's been five years. It's about time I got a chance to know my daughter."

She smiled at him. "You're a great dad, Damon."

"I'll take your word for it." He smiled at her. He turned to leave for the living room to play with his princess when Elena grabbed his hand.

"You'll find something. Don't worry."

"Yeah, maybe I can drive the garbage truck." He smirked.

"I'm serious. There will be other opportunities. Matt's all booked at the moment but-"

"Elena, I'm not stupid. The grill could always use extra staff. I know why he said no and I can't blame him for it."

"Damon…"

"It's ok. I'm fine." He said with a fake smile before exiting the room.

He wasn't fine, he was far from fine, and she knew that. She couldn't even imagine what it must be like for him. She wanted to help him, she really did but to be honest she hand no idea how. She loved him with all her heart and if there was a way for her to take away his pain she would do it without even thinking. She would sell her soul to the devil to save him and his daughter. Melinda and her father were the most important people in Elena's life. She would die a thousand deaths if it meant saving the two of them.

* * *

**_This took me quite a long time. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know that love might seem just one sided at the moment. Elena always worried about Damon leaving her but I first want Damon to mend his relationship with Melinda before turning his attention to Elena. I'll give you a hint. In the next chapter Elena's going to do something a little crazy to try and get some attention. What did you guys think about the flashbacks? Did you like them? Do you notice a difference in the characters in precent day to the flashbacks? Review please and tell me what you think. _**

**_XoXo RedRose 1864_**


	5. Seducing a man is never easy Part one

**AU story **

**Warning this story is rated M.**

**Seducing a man is never easy. Part one.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A whole week has almost past, since the love of her life was released. Everything was going great for him and his daughter. They were bonding just like father and daughter should. He spent most of the day playing with his daughter. Elena thought that he would get bored of Barbie dolls and toys, but no, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed spending every moment with his angelic baby girl. She was the light in his life. She was the shining sun that pierced through his bedroom window every morning. She was his everything, and her mother couldn't be happier to see the two of them bonding. It was everything she ever dreamed of…the only thing missing was his touch, his kiss and his love. It wasn't complete. Every morning she woke up to an empty space in her bed. The left side of the bed was his side. At night when she got scared and had that same dream of him leaving her…he wasn't there to hold her and remind her that it was just a dream. He was in the other room. She missed the morning kiss… she received only a simple 'Morning Lena' from him in the kitchen while he made them breakfast.

She leaned against the window as she watched him cut the wood. He was making his baby girl a tree house. He made her a promise and he was going to make that promise come true.

"Daddy, can I paint it pink?" Melinda asked as she flipped through the magazine with the different colored paints.

"Sure princess. You can paint it any color you want." Damon answered as he climbed the tree.

"Daddy!" Melinda yelled jumping up from her spot on the ground, worried about her father. "Be careful. Don't fall, Daddy."

"Don't worry princess. I'll be careful." He reassured her, smiling down at her. She was so caring. Just like her mother.

Elena watched as her daughter stood in the middle of the backyard and watched her father hammer the last piece of wood to complete her tree house. When Damon was sure it was going to hold, he jumped off the tree. It wasn't high at all, well not for an adult but for Melinda it was pretty high. "There, the tree house is done; the only thing left is the ladder." He said smiling down at her happy face.

"Thank you, daddy!" She squealed as she ran and hugged him. "I love you, Daddy."

"Oh, I love you too, honey." He said knelling down next to her and taking her into a hug. She buried her small head into his chest and cuddled.

Melinda pulled away with a huge toothy grin and asked. "Can I paint it now?"

"No honey, I first have to make the ladder to insure you can climb up. Ok?" He asked wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"But…but you promised that you would let me paint it after you finish it, daddy!" Melinda wined crossing her arms over her chest. Elena watched as Damon struggled to answer. She would have never thought he would be the type of father to let his kids walk all over him, but he was exactly that.

"But honey-"

"Daddy!" She wined again stomping her foot.

Elena knew that he needed her help so she made her way out of the kitchen and straight to the backyard. She walked over to where Melinda was stomping her little foot and giving her father orders. "Melinda!" Elena said in a soft but also warning tone.

She turned around and looked at her mother angrily. "He promised!"

"Yes, but you need to be patient. Your father is not Santa; he can't just snap his fingers and make every one of your dreams come true. Don't be cheeky and naughty."

"I am not cheeky and naughty!" She stomped her little foot again.

"Watch your attitude young lady!" Elena warned.

Melinda rolled her blue eyes. Something she inherited from her father. Not just the color but the act too. "Tell your father you will be good and patient, and don't roll your eyes at me, young lady!"

She turned to her father that was kneeling beside her and said. "I'm sorry for being pushy, but can you please hurry up."

"MELINDA!" Elena scolded. Damon started chuckling. She was his baby girl. That was definitely a line he would use. How can he ever be mad at her? She was such a special and smart angel…yes a little cheeky, but he knows she got that from him, so he can't really complain about it.

"Ok, baby girl. I promise I'll build the ladder as fast as I can." Damon smiled pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said placing a soft kiss on his cheek and turning back to her not so impressed mother. She grinned up at Elena and made her best puppy dog eyes as she said. "I love you too, mummy."

* * *

"I'll pick you up tonight at 9. We can go to that club…what was it called again?" He asked as he pulled a shirt out of his drawer.

"Cosmo lava."

"Yes that one. We can go and have some fun, and then I will sneak you back into my bedroom and have my dirty ways with you." He said in a sexy and seductive voice.

"No, no sneaking around. Damon and Elena are living with you now, and not to mention you're mother always catches me naked."

"That's because, when you're with me, you're always naked." He said in a husky tone.

"Stefan…" She said in a soft defeated voice.

"Come on Care, you know you want to." He sang out seductively.

"Stefan…"

He rolled his eyes letting out a defeated breath before putting the phone on speaker and placing it down on his nightstand. "Care, what's wrong? What changed? I thought you were having fun with me?"

"I am, Stefan. I just…it's Elena. You know she's my best friend and she isn't really thrilled with this idea of us having fun."

"That's her problem." He said as he placed his watch on his hand.

"I haven't faced Elena since the incident in the bathroom-"

"And I'm suffering from it. I haven't had sex in over a week now."

"Stefan!"

"I'm just saying." He buttoned up his shirt and the bedroom door opened.

"Hey, Steffy." Damon smirked walking in.

"Damon." Stefan greeted walking over to the night stand to grab the phone before his brother noticed and decided to make a run for it.

"Whatcha doing?" He smirked as he leaned against the door.

"Care, I'll call you back later. Damon's here."

"Doesn't he have anything better to do then follow you around? He should seriously put himself to better use. Elena's really sexually frustrated. I mean-"Stefan cut her off.

"Baby, you're on speaker phone."

"Hi Blondie." Damon greeted walking over to Stefan and extending his hand for the phone. He shook his head and pulled it back.

"Hi Damon, and don't call me Blondie." She hissed over the phone.

"Ok, how about Barbie?" He smirked at Stefan knowing it would piss him off.

"Ok, that's it. Care, I'll call you late. Key, bye." Stefan said quickly before snapping his phone shut.

"Got something to hide brother?" Damon smirked teasingly.

"No, now what do you want?" Stefan asked walking past him and grabbing some documents.

"Nothing, just came to see how you're doing?" Damon said slumping down on the bed. Getting comfortable.

"You're bored?" Stefan said rolling his eyes.

Damon shrugged before confessing. "Yeah, I'm bored."

"Didn't think that would happen, knowing you're daughter and all."

"Mum took her to the park."

Stefan pretended to gasp. "Wow, Elena didn't bite her head off?"

"What?" Damon asked raising his eyebrow at his brother.

"Well, you see I took Melinda a week ago to the park and on the way home we stopped at MacDonald's. Elena wasn't very pleased. She wanted to bite my head off."

"Yeah, you took her to MacDonald's." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with MacDonald's?" Stefan asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fast food, brother. I thought you were smarter than this." He teased.

"It wasn't about the fast food, Damon. She's seriously overprotective when it comes to Melinda."

Damon sat up on the bed narrowing his eyes at Stefan. "What do you expect? She's her mother. When you're a parent, every nerve in your body is scared that something is going to happen to your child."

"It's normal to worry, but she's overdoing it. Melinda was safe-"

"Stefan, you don't get it. When you knock Caroline up, then you can bring this topic up again, but for now, this conversation is over." He said lying back on the bed.

"Fine." He muttered turning around and grabbing his jacket but then added. "You do realize that Melinda will grow up. She'll have to go to school and meet people. There is this period in her life when she'll start dating boys, Damon."

"That is a long time from now." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that, but you guys need to back down with all the protectiveness."

"Is Caroline pregnant?" Damon asked ignoring his previous statement.

"What? No! This has nothing to-" Damon cut him off.

"Nothing to do with Caroline? Well, guess what? My parenting skills and my worries for my child have nothing to do with you or anybody else, except Elena."

"Speaking of Elena, why don't you tell your girlfriend not to but in my sex life?" Stefan said angrily. Damon could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Elena right, you know." Damon said sitting Indian style on his bed.

"Oh really, since when do you agree with her. Your whole life you've been telling me to let loose and live a little. Guess what? I am living the time of my life."

Damon shook his head. He knew what this 'fun' really was. It wasn't the same. He had sex with different women all the time unlike Stefan. He never called a woman after a one night stand and he definitely didn't share any form of emotional intimacy. "It's not my kind of fun." He said giving Stefan a knowing look.

"Yeah, well Caroline isn't interested in threesomes…yet."

Damon threw his head back laughing. "She's not interested in threesomes? Don't get me wrong, but Caroline has experimented. Trust me." He smirked. "You're the one that would never let that happen." He stood up and walked over to Stefan. "You know why, brother? Because you love her."

"No! Damon, I-"

"Stefan, you can try fooling Elena, mum and everybody else, but don't lie to me and more importantly, don't lie to yourself." Damon slapped his brother on the shoulder leaning in further and whispering. "I know the feeling, believe me."

"Then why are you sleeping in the guest bedroom?" Stefan asked looking into Damon eyes.

"I'm not ready yet. I need time."

"For what? You've had 5 years of free time to think and do whatever you need to do."

"It's complicated."

"No it's not. You have a daughter with her unlike me. I have…" He stopped when he realized he was saying more then he wanted his brother to know.

"You have what?" Damon asked. He already knew the answer; he was just waiting for Stefan to confirm it.

"Nothing. Forget it." Stefan said turning to leave.

Damon grabbed his upper arm to stop him. "You have her company but not her heart." Stefan looked away. He was right. His brother was right. He knew what this was. This was a one-sided love story. He loved while Caroline was in it only because of the good sex. The worst part was that he didn't know how this even started…the feelings. He didn't even know he was feeling them until it was too late.

As if Damon was reading his mind, he asked. "When did all of this start?"

"When she left." Stefan confessed. Damon knew who he meant by 'she'.

"Her leaving hurt you bad, huh?"

He shook his head taking in a deep breath. "It was over before she left. I knew it was coming to an end."

"What happened?" Damon asked.

He couldn't explain it. He didn't want to explain it. He hated talking and thinking about it. If Damon really wanted to know he could ask Elena. "Ask Elena."

"I don't want to ask Elena. I'm asking you."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Stefan snapped.

"Stefan, she was 16."

"I fucking know that, Damon! I knew she was a miner, but I didn't care, and neither did she!" He said running his hand through his brown hair. "She wanted to be with me. She was going to finish high school and then we were going to find an apartment near University of New York. She was going to go to school and I was going to work. I would have done anything to support her and help her. I loved her, Damon. Even dad wanted to help me. He was on my side and so was mum, but…but her parents…they didn't want to hear about it." He placed his jacket on the bed and the documents. "They wanted me out of her life. They were prepared to do anything, but so was I. They tried bribing me. They even threatened to sue me. I didn't back down though. They knew that the only way to separate us is by making her hate me. They kept on telling her how I was cheating on her. Her older brother even went as far as accusing me of having sex in the Grill's bathroom and throwing in a punch for more drama. She was there and that's when it started. Antony was 19, a punk who was only looking for money and drugs. He would do anything for a couple of hundred bucks. They bought him a new car and made him turn on us. After that night…she started acting different. I thought it was only because of the embarrassment at the Grill, but no, she started doubting me. I tried convincing her…I did everything in my power to make her believe that she was the only one for me, but I guess it wasn't enough." He posed for a second, swallowing thickly. "The night before she left, I had a huge argument with her father and Antony. I got so angry that I…I punched her brother and she saw me." He closed his eyes. Damon could see the pain and didn't dare say anything. There was nothing to be said. "She saw me and that was the final straw. She told me that she never wanted to see me again. She said I was a waste of time and that she had almost lost her family because of me…and the thing that hurt the most, was when she said that she had never loved me." He looked away from Damon, not able face his brother.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." Damon said softly. He knew that his 'sorry' meant nothing to Stefan, but still he said it so his brother knew.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be." He said turning around and grabbing the documents.

"Thank you for telling me, but why did you leave out the most important part." Damon asked.

Stefan's back stiffened. He stood still for a second before turning around. "The most important part of the story is that she left me."

"No, the most important part is why she left. I get that they didn't want her dating a 21 year old guy, but I was 23 when Elena was 17 barely 18."

"Damon, not everybody is like Miranda Gilbert, besides it doesn't matter." He said walking over to the door.

"It does, because you lost your girl because of me!"

Stefan turned around angrily. "It wasn't your fault. We weren't strong enough!"

"Maybe, but if you weren't related to me, maybe you would still be with her right now!"

"Damon this-"

"I know why they were so against you. It's was because of me! You were the brother of Damon fucking Salvatore! Mystic fall's most wanted! You couldn't be happy because of me. Elena couldn't go to college because she had a baby to take care of. My baby!"

"Keep it up Damon! Keep torturing yourself! Let's see where you get!" Stefan gritted his teeth at his brother angrily.

"Admit it! You lost her because of me!" Damon said getting into his face.

"What are you trying to accomplish with this trip down memory lane?" Stefan demanded.

"I'm trying to show you that you don't need a reason to pretend to be an ass. I'm the ass! The whole fucking word knows it!" Damon said throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" Stefan glared at him. He didn't let Damon get a word out before continuing. "You have it all! You have her! You have Elena. She's been practically hiding in corners watching you and Melinda play around, hoping like a little child that you might give her 5 minutes of your attention! I get it Damon, you want to be the perfect husband and father, but tuff shit. Sometimes things don't work out exactly as you plan them."

"This isn't about me. This is about you pretending to act like a man whore, while you're falling in love with Caroline…your so called booty call."

"She's not a booty call!" Stefan defended the blond.

"That's exactly my point. When I had sex with a woman that didn't mean anything to me, I didn't mind if you called her a slut or a whore because I didn't care for her."

"Caroline's not just a woman I call for sex, Damon, she's my friend."

"Don't mix business with pleasure, brother!" Damon retorted.

"This conversation is meaningless. I'm out of here." Stefan said turning to leave for the hundredth time.

"This conversation is not meaningless; it has a very good purpose. You need to ley the cards on the table. Ask her what she wants, Stefan. Stop torturing yourself." Damon walked up to him. "Half an hour under the sheets gives you a rush of adrenalin, and it's great at first, but when it's over the pain just returns. You can't run from it. Trust me, I've tried."

"I'm not a high school boy, Damon."

"It doesn't matter what age you are. When you're hurting you're just looking for the switch to turn it off."

"Like you did when Katie hurt you?" Stefan said.

"Yeah." Damon nodded his head. "Yeah, I was 19, Stefan, just out of high school and on a sex rampage. For those 20 seconds I felt alive and then it ends, until I met Elena. She was everything that Katie wasn't and I loved it."

"Caroline doesn't want a relationship with me." Stefan said quietly.

"Then she's even duller then I thought she was." Damon said to his brother.

* * *

Elena was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Melinda was out with Alyssa and Miranda. They wanted to take her to the park, but really, it was just an excuse to try and give Elena and Damon some time alone. The only problem was as soon as everyone left, Damon and Elena couldn't be more apart even if they tried. Stefan had left in a hurry while Damon berried himself into work. He started designing the safety stares for the tree house. Elena offered him coffee but he declined. He was too berried in work that he didn't even realize that she had left.

She felt like crying. This wasn't what she thought her life would be like when he finally got released. She had a million ideas in her head but never this. A whole day passes by and they barely talk to each other. Normally he would be with Melinda and she would be there so they would engage into a conversation about their daughter. She felt like there was no sparks left between them. Every time she saw him all she wanted to do was grab him and kiss the life out of him. Oh god, how much she loved him. Damon on the other hand never showed any interest, or so Elena thought.

She hatted to admit this…but she needed Caroline's help. The problem was that her friend wasn't answering her phone and Elena knew exactly why. Ever since Caroline and Stefan stumbled into the bathroom and had that awkward conversation with Elena, Caroline didn't call, visit, she didn't even send a simple text message. Elena knew that she was a little tougher on Caroline, but she had her best friend's best interest at heart.

Elena jumped off the bed and grabbed her phone flicking through the contacts until she landed on her blond friend. She dialed the number and waited. It went straight to voice mail.

"_Hi, you've reached Caroline Forbes. Please leave a long message and I promise I'll call you as soon as a hear it. Thank you!" _

"Hi, Care, it's me. Look…um I just wanted to apologize for last week. It was none of my business to interfere in your-"Elena was cut off.

"Hey, 'Lena!" Caroline cheered over the phone. Elena rolled her eyes at the chipper voice from the bubbly blond. Typical Caroline. She waited first to see if Elena was in a good mode before answering the phone.

"Hey, I was hoping you wouldn't leave me to struggle with the voicemail, again."

"Yeah, we all know you get flustered leaving a voicemails." She chuckled over the other line.

"I'm sorry." Elena said it and she honestly meant it. Caroline might be a bitch to everyone else but she was always there for Elena.

"It's ok; just don't bring it up again. I'm over it, but Stefan's a little upset. It's good to hear from you after all this time."

"He's upset?" Elena asked worried.

"Well, yeah, a little. It's mainly for other reasons not so much because of what happened in the bathroom."

"Oh…" Elena said quietly.

"So, how have you been? Any dirty secrets you want to spill about your sexy boyfriend." Caroline said in a cheeky voice over the other line.

"Errr…ummm….that's kind of the reason I called you." Elena confessed.

"So you only call me when you need me for something. I feel used, Gilbert." Caroline said in a fake offended voice.

"No, don't be silly. What about all the voicemails I left you before this one."

"They all said the same thing, Elena. 'Come on Care, you know I was right. Stop ignoring me, its ridicules.' You don't really feel the love in a voicemail like that, Elena."

"Ok, I'm sorry. It was really stupid of me. I see that now."

"Cut the crap, Gilbert. What do you need?" Caroline chuckled over the other line.

"You're advice." Elena answered but then added. "And you're beautiful friendship of course."

"Of course." Caroline said in a sarcastic voice. "Ok spill. What do you need advice on? Damon's not getting the job done in the bedroom?" She suggested knowing it would make Elena squirm.

"No…look um…can you come over? I'll explain everything when you get here. Ok?"

Judging by Elena's voice Caroline gathered enough to know that her friend needed her. "Sure. I'll be there in half an hour."

* * *

*DING-DONG*DING-DONG*DING-DONG*DING-DONG*

"I'm coming!" Damon yelled from the kitchen as he made his way to the front door. Judging by how many times this person rang the doorbell it was pretty clear to Damon that he or she wasn't patient.

He grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. In front of him stood a bubbly blond with a surprised facial expression. "Hi Barbie, not who you were expecting?" Damon asked grinning at her.

"Hi Dam-don't call me Barbie!" She scolded walking past him and shoving him in the process.

"Oh come on, you can't take a joke?" Damon asked closing the front door.

"That wasn't a joke, it was an insult!" She said looking around. "Where's the mother of your child?"

"You mean Elena?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I didn't know you had different children from more mothers." She smirked.

"Don't talk before you think. That sentence made no sense." Damon pointed out.

"Yes it did. I said I didn't know you had-"Damon cut her off.

"I think what you wanted to say was that you didn't know I had _more_ children but from _different_ mothers."

"That's what I said."

"No, you said that you didn't know I had _different_ children from _more _mothers."

"Whatever! Where is she?" She asked clearly annoyed with him. She wasn't with Damon more than 5 minutes in the same room and she already wanted to kill him.

"Why are you here? I mean you've been ignoring her for a whole week, and now all of a sudden you show up and demand to see her. I really don't see-"She cut him off.

"She called me."

"Elena called you? Well, what's new? She's practically been begging you to forgive her for telling you not to toy around with my brother!"

"I haven't been toying around with your brother! We agreed that we were going to have fun!"

"And you believed it?" He walked over to where she was standing and narrowed his eyes as he continued. "I didn't really think you were this dull Caroline! It's Stefan for Crist sake!"

"Your brother is entitled to some fun in his life, Damon! I…I didn't mean for it to get out of control." She confessed looking down at her feet from embarrassment.

"Well it did, so fix it!" He growled at her.

"How? How the hell am I supposed to fix it, Damon?" She yelled throwing her arms in the air.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said in the most serious voice. "You either tell him that you want to be with him for real, and when I say 'for real' it better be for real, or end this shenanigan!"

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice. "Caroline, Damon…what's going on?" Elena asked as she walked down the stairs and approached them.

"Nothing. We were just catching up on old times." Damon said to her smiling. Elena wasn't quite convinced. Caroline looked like she had been scolded and Damon was…well Damon.

"Why do I sense some tension here?" Elena asked looking at them suspiciously.

"That's probably because I'm pissed at your friend for disturbing me while I work on my daughter's tree house." Damon smirked at Elena.

"You know, you don't have to finish it today, right? She's cheeky and naughty, and the more you let her off the hook, the more she'll want it to be her way, Damon." Elena said to him in a serious voice.

"She's not cheeky or naughty. She's just like her daddy." He smirked.

"Yes, were all very proud, but if you keep giving her whatever she wants, it will bite you in the ass later." She pointed out.

Damon turned his full attention to Elena as he said. "I haven't seen her in five years. Let me have my fun. Let me spoil her."

She couldn't say no to him…not in this situation. His pleading blue eyes looking at her as if they were going to flood the whole house with his pain. He had enough of that in his life. He needed this and she shouldn't be the one telling him to pull back from his daughter. She nodded her head in understanding before saying with a smile on her face. "I know. Let's just not make a brat out of her."

"She'll never be a brat." He smiled. "She's the most perfect little girl in the world."

Elena couldn't help the grin that made its way onto her lips as she said. "She sure is."

He gave her a smile before turning to Caroline and saying. "Nice catching up with you Barb-"

"Caroline! My name is Caroline!" She snapped.

"What do you have against the nick name Barbie?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I hate it, so please stop." She warned.

Damon opened his mouth with a very good comeback but was cut off by Elena. "Don't! Keep it to yourself, Salvatore!" She warned him. And with that she grabbed Caroline and dragged her up stairs.

* * *

Elena sat on the edge of the big king size bed as she stared at Caroline. The girl hadn't said a single word since Elena started explain why she had called her. It wasn't easy talking about something so privet, and not to mention the embarrassment of talking about not receiving any attention from the man you waited for 5 years for. Yearning for his touch and kiss.

Elena watched the blond process the information she had just received before saying. "So…um what do I do?"

Caroline didn't say anything; she just stood up and took Elena's hair brush from the night stand. She then turned and asked. "Not even once since he was released?"

Elena knew what she meant. She was talking about them not having a mouth to mouth kiss. Elena just nodded her head.

"What are you doing tonight?" Caroline asked while fiddling with the brush.

"Working."

"At the Grill?" The blond asked.

"Yep, Matt said something about a 21 birthday party."

"Perfect." Caroline smiled.

"Why?" Elena asked clearly not on board with what the blond was thinking about.

Caroline grinned and giggle before saying. "Because tonight Damon Salvatore will get a taste of his own medicine."

As soon as the words left Caroline's mouth Elena knew this would end in disaster. "Explain now!" It was an order that shouldn't be questioned.

"Well, first of all, you need to dress up and make yourself presentable."

"And?" Elena asked egger to know what her friend was up to.

"And then we can find you some hot date to make out with while Damon watches from the corner babysitting." She grinned evilly.

"Caroline, I am not going out and making him jealous, and besides, he wouldn't be there to see me."

"No, but people talk. The birthday party is for Rebekah Mikaelson and I happen to know her." She grinned and then continued. "She's new in town and this birthday will be legendary. Everyone will be there and you know how people like to gossip. Rick will be there because Rebekah's brother is his partner."

"Wait, you mean that…that jerk of an officer!" Elena gritted her teeth.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"He's the one that arrested Damon for no reason!"

"Oh…um…i can see why this would be a problem for you…but um…he has a brother and his-" Elena cut her off.

"NO! I am not going to make out with some random guy so Rick will blabber to Damon!"

"Kol's hot." Caroline smirked.

"Who the hell is Kol?" Elena asked clearly not understanding what she was talking about.

"Rebekah's brother. He's your age and he's new to town."

"No! I am not making out with the man who arrested Damon! You're crazy!" Elena yelled.

"What? Kol's not Rick's partner. His not an officer. He's a-"

"I don't care what he is. I am not making out with him!"

Caroline rolled her eyes annoyed. "Well, what the hell do you want to do then?"

"I…I don't know. I just don't want to make out with a random guy." She confessed honestly.

"You mean you only want to make out with Damon." Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, that's not going to happen." Elena said getting up and walking over to the window. She watched him work as she said. "I just thought you could give me some pointers on how to connect with him again…I don't want to have to pretend to like someone else to make him angry and jealous, and besides, I have a daughter to think about. I can't just go around town making out with random men. I can already imagine the judgment from all the towns' people."

"Forget the people, Lena! You're young for the love of god, live a little! Show him what he's missing out on. Give him something to think about at night."

"Caroline I am not going to make-out with anyone tonight."

The blond just shook her head and walked over to the bed. She sat down and groaned. "Well, tell me then, what do you want to do?"

"I…I…" Honestly she didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was that she missed him. "I just miss him." She confessed gazing at his back.

Caroline's face softened. She got up and walked over to the window where her friend was standing. As soon as she came close enough to see out the window, she spotted him hammering the wood. She stayed quiet as she watched Elena watching Damon. She looked crippled and sad. Everyone thought that as soon as he got out of prison her life would be full of light and happiness again, but no, it seemed to get worse.

Elena watched him with so many emotions. She wanted to kick his ass and tell him that she hated him for not giving her five minutes of his attention, for not giving her a simple kiss, for not keeping her warm at night, but another part of her wanted to cry because the pain he was feeling. She knew deep down why he was so distant. He always wanted to give her everything and now he couldn't because there were a million barriers in front of him.

"I've got it!" Caroline yelled grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Elena asked panicked thinking something's wrong.

"I have the prefect plan!"

"Not this again." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"No, don't give me that look, this will work."

"I don't want have to make it work! It's too hard. Why can't it be simple?" Elena wined

"Because you're dating Damon Salvatore." Caroline rolled her blue eyes as if saying it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I don't care; I don't want to have to make it work Care."

"Hey, just hear me out. Okay?" The blond asked smiling.

Elena rolled her eyes. She knew that there was no way she could stop Caroline from blabbering her idea out, so she just shrugged and nodded for her to continue. The fast she explains what this so called perfect plan was, the faster Elena can decline.

"Ok, first of all we will go shopping. Lingerie shopping." She clapped her hands happily.

"Caroline…" Elena wined.

"No, let me finish." She grinned and continued. "We will find you the perfect pair of lingerie and leave it for Damon to find it."

Elena raised her eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you would let me finish the damn sentence you would know." Elena just gestured for her to continue. "As I was saying, we will leave the bait for Damon to see and then you will dress up like a real party girl tonight. "

"And?" Elena asked deliberately to make her more annoyed.

Caroline rolled her blue eyes but didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing her lash out. "You will go to work and just work. No flirting with anyone, but drink a little, not too much to actually get drunk, just enough so he can smell alcohol on you."

"You're nuts. I am not drink-"She cut her off.

"Have just one shot of tequila. Just so you smell on it. Spill a little on your outfit just so he can smell it."

"I don't see the point in this." Elena answered honestly. What was the point in drinking and smelling on alcohol? Damon had witnessed her have a drink before. He was never the type to give her shit about drinking, and besides, she had a daughter. She wasn't a party girl…not anymore at least.

"The point is when you get home, Lena." She grinned evilly. "Pretend to be drunk. Gush around how you had a great time."

"I don't get-"

"Let me finish for the love of god, woman!" Caroline scolded. "Giggle and pretended to trip over your own feet. Act like you're completely wasted. Trust me, he'll get jealous. Knowing you bought new lingerie, he'll probably think you are seeing someone else, and not to mention you coming home giggling and tripping over your own feet. He will drive himself crazy with jealousy."

"I still don't see the point. He will be mad and he has every right to be. I'm a mother. What kind of example am I setting for Melinda?"

"God, you're complicated." Caroline threw her hands in the air. "The point is that you will get to see his reaction. See that he still cares for you. If he's pissed, it means he cares. And then you can make your move."

"Caroline-"

"Elena, trust me on this. I know what I'm doing. When it comes to manipulation, I'm the person you're gonna wanna talk to."

* * *

"It's perfect!" Caroline cheered clapping her hands.

"Caroline, I am not going to-"

"Hush, Lena." She turned around and walked over to the sale's woman. "We will take it!"

"Caroline!" Elena scolded wrapping the curtain around her body and peeking out.

Caroline turned around rolling her eyes. "Stop being so difficult, Elena. You've tried so fare 10 different outfits and you find something wrong with every single one of them. Now I am making the decision for you."

"But…but-"

"No but's. We are taking it and leaving this store!" She said annoyed. Caroline loved shopping. It was always her thing, but when she went with Elena she always ended up regretting taking the girl with her. Elena was way too picky, not to mention she takes forever to decide if she wants something or not.

Poor Elena shrugged and went back behind the curtain to change. The outfit Caroline picked out was something a porn star would wear. Elena looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black with pink patterns bra that joined the g-sting with two pink strings. It was slutty and horrible. She felt uncomfortable so she quickly took it all off and dressed herself. After she was done, she made her way out of the change room to confront Caroline.

"Look, I can't wear this. I'm a mother."

"Lots of mothers wear hot lingerie to seduce their husbands." Caroline said as she pulled out a red corset and marching panties to take a look.

"Damon is not my husband."

"Ok, boyfriend." Caroline rolled her eyes. "He might as well bee, you do share a daughter together."

"Care, I look like a porn star."

"You do not. You look…ok fine, you do look like an extremely hot porn star." She smirked. "But what's the big deal? You want him to notice you, right? This is the way to go."

Elena narrowed her eyes annoyed. "I don't want to have to become someone else for Damon to notice me."

"I'm not saying that at all." Caroline shook her head. "All I'm saying is that you guys could role play."

"Caroline!" Elena scolded. She grabbed the black and pink pair of lingerie and shoved it back on the rack.

"We are getting-"

"No, we are not!" Elena said in a serious voice. "I am getting the pink one." She walked over to the end of the rack and picked up the silky pink bra and panties she had tried on first. She liked them from the very beginning.

"Elena, don't be silly. That's for a teenager. Remember the hot blue corset you wore the first time you slept with Damon. That's' the way to go."

Elena turned around and said bluntly. "I didn't wear it. I only told you that I would so you would stop bitching."

**Flashback October 12 2006**

_The horn beeped in the front yard of the Gilbert house. Elena knew who it was. Caroline. She grabbed her phone and typed. _

_**Pick me up at Caroline's 7pm tonight. Love Lena.**_

_**Send to: My Damon**_

_As she pressed the send button Miranda walked in with an amused smile on her face. "You ready?" She asked. _

"_Mum, seriously, can we not talk about this." _

"_Ok, but please don't wear that corset thing Caroline talked you into buying. Wear the black and read pair, or even better the white pair." _

"_I won't wear the corset, but please no more talk about my night with Damon." She said embarrassed. _

"_Ok, I promise I won't say anything after this." She smiled and took Elena into a hug. She whispered into her daughter's ear. "Do not forget to tell him to use a condom and to be gentle." _

"_Ok, mum, I promise I won't' forget to tell him, but please no more." _

_Miranda pulled back looking at Elena's flushed face. "Ok, my mouth is zipped." She pretended to turn an imaginary key and then threw it away. Elena shook her head smiling. Her mum was so fun sometimes. She loved Miranda so much; after all, they were best friends. _

"_Ok, umm…I should go." Elena said awkwardly._

"_Yeah you should, if you don't want Caroline to bust threw the front door." Miranda smiled. _

_Elena picked up the back bag with all the lingerie in it and all the other stuff she's going to need for tonight. She packed lotions, body oil, lavender candles and much more. She headed to the front door but then stopped and said. "I'll be home by 12 tomorrow, is that ok, mum?"_

_Miranda just nodded her head. She was freaking out. She pretended to be ok with everything that was going to happen tonight, but deep down she was freaking out. What mother likes knowing her daughter was going to have sex, but she also knew that it would be worse to try and talk her out of it. Elena was a very insecure person and one wrong word can throw her off guard, but when she started dating Damon she also became a little bit tougher. He was good to Elena and that's all that mattered to Miranda. There was a lot of gossip going around town about Damon Salvatore, but Miranda didn't pay much attention. _

_After a conversation with Damon, Miranda found out that he was Alyssa's son. She knew Alyssa way before Elena was born. They went to high school together. She also knew Giuseppe. To Miranda it was very important to know the parents of the boy Elena was dating, so when she found out that Damon was Giuseppe's and Alyssa's son, she felt much more comfortable letting Elena date him._

_Elena ran out of the house not wanting Caroline to wait. She quickly got inside and slammed the door. _

"_Ready Miss virgin?" Caroline teased. _

"_Hey, don't call me that!" Elena scolded. _

"_Don't worry; I won't, not after tonight." Caroline said starting up the car. _

_Elena stayed silent. She was starting to feel a little nervous. A million questions were running through her mind. Was it going to hurt? Will Damon be gentle? She wasn't sure what to do exactly. She knew where everything went, but maybe he expects her to do what porn stars do, not that Elena has ever seen a movie like that. She only walked once in on Matt watching. She didn't see much, but she could still remember the moans and groans. She felt sick and disgusted. Thinking about all this made her realize that she really had no idea what she was doing. What if she makes a fool out of herself? What if… "Are you ok?" Caroline asked when she noticed the frown on Elena's forehead. She was worried._

"_Yeah…I'm fine." Elena answered and in that moment her phone vibrated. She took it out and looked at the text message she received from Damon. _

_**Ok, baby. I'll be on time. Love you too. **_

_**From: My Damon**_

_She smiled at the message. It wasn't much but she loved it when he told her that he loved her. Damon wasn't the type to tell her every five seconds that he loved her, but when he said it, she blossomed. _

"_So what does officer Salvatore, have to say?" Caroline asked smirking. _

"_Nothing. He just confirmed that he's coming over to pick me up." Elena answered. _

_Caroline smirked as she said. "So, what are you wearing tonight?" _

_Honestly Elena wasn't really sure yet. She had already crossed out the sparkly blue corset, but she still couldn't decide whether to wear the silky black and red lingerie or the white pair. "I don't know." She answered. _

_Caroline gasped. "Oh my god! Elena!" She scolded. "Please tell me you are joking?" _

"_No…I narrowed it down to-" Caroline cut her off. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Do you need me to do everything? You had a whole day to decide and you still haven't! You're impossible. I wouldn't be surprised if you asked me to come with you tonight so I can tell you what to do." She rolled her eyes annoyed. "Maybe I can hide behind the bed so Damon doesn't see me." _

"_Caroline…" Elena wined. _

"_No! I don't want to hear it! You will wear the blue sparkly corset! Am I clear?" _

_Elena knew that her friend was pissed enough; she didn't want to keep provoking her so she just nodded her head. "Ok." _

"_Good. Now, do you know what to do? Do you know where his –" _

_Caroline!" Elena scolded her before she could finish her sentence. _

"_I was just checking, but if you're not quite sure of what to do, I have some soft porn somewhere hidden in my closet. We can watch it." _

"_NO!" Elena yelled. "I can't believe you have that stuff." _

"_Well, Elena, you have to start your education somewhere." Caroline grinned at her friend. _

"_That's just…eww."_

"_Suit yourself. I learnt quite a few nice tricks watching those movies."_

**End of Flashback **

"You didn't wear the blue sparkly one?" Caroline said shocked.

"No, I wore the white pair." Elena answered heading to the register.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Caroline yelled.

Elena just rolled her eyes. Caroline could be such a crybaby sometimes. She handed the pair of lingerie to the lady and said. "How much?"

"$50.00, Miss." Elena handed the woman her credit card.

"You didn't wear the hot blue sparkly corset; you decided to wear granny's underwear." She rolled her eyes.

"For your information, Damon said I looked hot."

"Of course he said that. He was about to fuck you for the first time." Caroline blabbered out, but regretted it the moment the words left her mouth.

Elena turned and looked at her like she was a complete stranger. "Wow. It's good to see this honest side of you, Caroline. I thought you'd never leave me speechless, but you just did." Elena grabbed her credit card and the bag with the lingerie heading out. She didn't even glance back at the blond.

"Elena, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." Caroline ran after her. Elena didn't stop, she just continued to walk. She didn't expect to hear something like that from Caroline. Not after the things she was going through. Caroline ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, I speak before I think. I didn't mean it. The lingerie looked amazing on you. Everything looks amazing on you. No wonder Damon Salvatore fell for you."

"I don't even remember why he fell for me in the first place."

"I do."

**Flashback April 26 2006**

_Elena dragged her feet as she followed Caroline Forbes around the Mystic Fall's Mall. It's been 2 hours and 22 minutes since they arrived and Caroline still couldn't pick out a pair of shoes for the 80 decade dance. Elena went shopping with her mum, and bought herself a nice pair of tight black jeans and a blue button up shirt. It was simple but cute. Caroline on the other hand always had to have the best. _

"_Just pick something, Care." Elena wined, tired of dragging her feet around. _

"_I can't 'just pick something' Elena! It has to be perfect. I want it to be perfect." The blond argued. _

"_But it's just a stooped dance. Why do you care so much?""_

"_Because it's the first dance that, Tyler Lockwood, is taking me to." She grinned happily_

"_Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Elena said rolling her eyes. She wasn't a fan of Tyler's. He was always stuck up and too proud of himself. She hated people like that, but Caroline was head over heels for the idiot. As they passed by Caroline stopped and stared at the shop window. _

"_They are perfect!" She cheered happily pointing to the black pair of high heels. She then noticed the dress and cheered like a five year old. "Oh my god, my dream is coming true!" _

"_Ok, let's get your dream then." Elena said dragging her into the store. _

_As they walked in Caroline immediately ran over to the shoes and asked for the price. _

"_How much?" _

"_$250.00." The sales woman answered. _

"_And the dress? _

"_$350.00."_

_Elena watched as Caroline's face fell. She stared at the shoes and the dress like a small child begging her mother to buy it for her. The woman walked over to another customer. Caroline turned to Elena and said. "I only have $400.00." _

"_So choose. What do you like better?" Elena asked. _

"_I can't choose, Elena! If I buy the dress it will never be complete without the shoes, but if I buy the shoes they will never be complete without the dress." _

"_Then let's keep searching then." Elena said defeated. _

"_No, I want these." _

"_Well, ask your mum for some more money." _

"_Like that's gonna happen. She already told me I'm spending way too much. Can you believe that?" She threw her arms in the air. _

_Elena chuckled as she said. "Actually Care, I can." She turned and looked at the dress and the shoes. They were beautiful but the price was way too high. "Look, why don't you just buy these shoes and the dress you tried out at Calvin Klein's?" _

"_Because it wouldn't be perfect, and besides, that dress is on sale. Every girl at our school will wear it to the dance."_

"_Then, let's just keep looking." _

"_No…maybe there is a way for me to buy one and get the other for free." She smirked. _

_Elena stared at her. She didn't understand what she meant until she saw the sparkle in Caroline's blue eyes. She was up to no good. "No, do not even think about it." Elena warned. _

"_Oh come on, Elena. Don't be such a goody two-shoes." Caroline rolled her eyes. _

"_I am not a goody two-shoes; I am simple telling you that I am not going to be a part of this ridicules idea you have." _

"_Look, I will pay for the dress and the shoes I'll just hide in my bag. She won't even notice."_

"_Caroline-" _

"_Hold my bag." Caroline said holding her huge purse for Elena to take._

"_No. I am not going to jail for this." Elena scolded angrily. _

"_Don't be silly, we are not going to jail just because we are going to steal a pair of shoes. She won't even notice." Caroline rolled her eyes._

"_There is no 'we', Caroline! There is only you and this stupid plan!" Elena said looking around nervously. _

"_Ok, fine. You won't go to jail if we get caught, I will." _

"_Have you done this before?" Elena asked raising her eyebrow. _

"_No, but there is a first time for everything." She smiled. "Hold the bag."_

"_No! If you want to do this, do it on your own." _

_Caroline shrugged as she said. "Fine, you keep watch then." Elena turned around looking for the shop lady. The sales woman was talking with a younger woman and showing her a shirt. Elena released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She looked around and noticed a guy, he was only about 5 feet away from them, he was looking at some jeans. She turned around and asked Caroline nervously. "How long has this guy been standing here? What if he heard us? What if there are cameras?" _

"_Relax Elena. It's done. Now let's just go pay for the dress." Caroline said taking the dress and making a move to head to the counter when Elena grabbed her hand._

"_Wait!" She looked scared like hell. She really had a bad feeling about this. "Is this really necessary?" _

"_Yes, now shush. I don't want to get caught because of you." Caroline said turning and heading to the counter. Elena followed nervously after her. They stood in line while the sales woman talked to another customer. Elena felt someone step behind her. She quickly turned around and took in the sight of the man standing behind her. He was...there was not a single word to describe him. He was tall and masculine, blue eyes, black raven hair, and the most beautiful lips she had ever seen. He was like a model. She stared for what felt like hours before he spoke. _

"_Hi." That's all he said, and it sent shivers down her spine. He wasn't just mesmerizing; his voice was like a melody. He had a smirk on his face. Of course he did. She was ogling him, after all._

"_Hi…" Elena said, but it came out like a squeak. And then she heard Caroline's voice. _

"_Well, hello there." She smirked at Mr. Perfect._

"_Hello." He smiled politely at Caroline. "Nice dress." He adds. _

"_Thank you. I have good taste." She smirked proudly. Elena felt like killing her right now. Did she have to flirt with Mr. Perfect? Couldn't she let Elena ogle him; after all, she had Tyler. _

"_I can see that." He said to Caroline but then turned to Elena. "Don't you think she's missing something?" _

"_Wh-at?" Elena choked out. Why was he talking to her when Caroline was there? People barely noticed her when she was with Caroline. _

"_I mean, she has the dress but to be Cinderella, you have to have the perfect shoes." He smirked at Caroline. _

"_Oh, I have the perfect shoes too." She flirted twirling her hair between her fingers. Elena started panicking. He saw them, or better yet, he heard them. She started fidgeting with her hands nervously as she waited for the lady to come over so they could pay and disappear._

"_Do you think their perfect?" He asked Elena. _

"_I…I don't know." She said as she avoided looking at him. One reason was because he was extremely hot and the other was because she felt ashamed of what Caroline has done._

_He turned to Caroline with a smirk and asked. "Can I see them?" _

_Caroline's face became white instantly. She realized that this hot guy had seen her shove the shoes into her bag. She turned on her flirty smile and said. "I'm sure you can keep a secret." _

_The guy smirked as he said. "Only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." _

_Caroline grinned and said. "That's the theme song from the pretty little liars." _

"_It's actually Secret by The Pierces, but's that's not important right now." He pulled his hand inside his black leather jacket and took something out. "Ok, we can do this the easy way. You take the shoes back and apologize or I take you down to the station." He held out his badge. It said. Officer Damon Salvatore. _

_Caroline stated at him horrified. This was not happening! Elena was about to faint. She turned to the hot office with pleading eyes as she said. "Please, she'll put them back, please, don't take us to the station." _

_Damon could see the fear in her beautiful doe eyes. "Why are you afraid? You didn't take them, she did." He said looking at Caroline. _

_Caroline made her best puppy god eyes as she started begging. "Ok, I'll put them back, but please don't say anything to the sale's lady. I really don't want to sink that low to apologize." _

_Damon raised his eyebrow at the blond. "Excuse me? You think sinking low is when you apologize to the owner for shoplifting?"_

_Before Caroline could reply, Elena said quickly. "No of course she didn't mean it like that. She'll apologize and take the shoes back, won't you Care?" _

_Caroline ignored Elena and said to Damon. "Please don't make me apologize." _

_Damon narrowed his eyes at the blond and said seriously. "I gave you a choice Miss. If you don't want to apologize, let's all get into my Camaro and go down to the station to settle this. I'm sure your parents would like-"Caroline cut him off. _

"_NO! Please no! I can't go down to the station." _

_Damon smirked. "I think it might be good for you. You can have a talk with the sheriff." _

"_No, Sheriff. Please! I'm begging. I see the Sheriff every day, believe me. I don't want to see her more than needed." _

_Damon's eyes widened. "I knew you looked familiar. Your Liz's daughter, aren't you?" _

"_Yes, now you know why I don't want to go down to the station." _

_Damon closed his eyes for a second deciding on what to do. He didn't want her to get in trouble; after all, he heard the whole conversation. It was her first time. "Ok, I won't take you down to the station, but you will apologize to Andy for taking the shoes." _

_Caroline rolled her eyes and was just about to say something before Elena spoke up. "She will." She turned to Caroline and gave her a look. It screamed. 'Don't you dare argue!' _

_Caroline shrugged and nodded her head. "Ok." She took the shoes out of the bag and was about to take them back when the sale's woman arrived. _

"_Ahem!" Damon cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at Caroline._

_She took a deep breath before turning to the woman and saying. "Hi, um…I'm sorry for taking the shoes and not paying for them. Technically I didn't take them, I was about to but he stopped me." She pointed to Damon. All Elena wanted was the ground to open and swallow her from embarrassment. _

_Damon rolled his eyes as he said to Andy. "Keep an eye on Blondie here. She took your shoes without you noticing." _

"_Hey!" Caroline said angrily. "I am not a thief."_

"_What would you call your earlier attempt to take the shoes then?" He raised his eyebrow. _

"_I…I was borrowing them." Caroline smiled at Andy. _

_The woman rolled her eyes and took the shoes from Caroline. "Thanks' for the head's up, Damon. I'll keep an eye on these two from now on." _

"_No problem, Andy, but you can trust this one." He said pointing to Elena and giving her a smirk. _

_She looked at a small and scared Elena. "Honey you might want to find some other friends."_

"_Hey, I'm still here, and I don't like the way you're talking about me. I am a good friend. I could tell my mum that you are unprofessional Officer." Caroline said angrily. _

"_Shut up, Caroline!" Elena muttered to her, hoping the officer would just leave them alone. _

_Damon started laughing and then turned to Andy saying. "Her mum's Liz." _

_The woman's eyes widened before she said. "You can't really rat Salvatore, here, out to your mum. She's his biggest fan." _

"_I don't care. She wouldn't be happy to know he was flirting with me." _

"_CAROLINE!" Elena yelled at her angrily. She turned to the officer and the sales woman and said. "Can we please go?" _

"_No offence Blonde, but I wasn't flirting with you." He smirked at Elena and added. "Yes, you two are free to go, but if I ever catch you doing something like this again, I won't be so understanding next time." _

_Before Caroline could say anything, Elena grabbed her hand and said. "Let go." _

_When they made their way out of the store Elena turned to her and said. "This is the last time I will ever go shopping with you." _

"_Why are you complaining? They made you look like a saint and me the sinner." She rolled her blue eyes. "And besides, he was into you." _

"_What? No he wasn't." Elena said slightly turning red. _

"_Oh, don't play dumb. You were ogling him and he was ogling you." _

"_No he wasn't, and besides, he told you that he wasn't flirting with you, which means he would never be interested in me." _

"_I can't believe this." Caroline said throwing her hands in the air. "You're a freaking book worm, but when it comes to guy you can't even figure out that he was interested in you. Why do you think I accused him of flirting?"_

"_You had no right. He wasn't flirting."_

"_Oh, come on Elena, he kept smirking at you." _

"_He did not." Elena said flushing. _

"_He did so." Caroline smirked. _

_Elena opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a voice from behind. "You're still here, Blondie? Don't tell me you're planning on robbing another boutique." He said sarcastically._

"_Ha-ha. Very funny." Caroline rolled her eyes. He was hot but he was also very annoying. "Come on Lena, let's go." She said pulling on Elena's hand. _

"_Nice meeting you lady's." He smirked at Elena. "Lena, don't let her corrupt you."_

_Elena didn't know what to say. He was smiling at her. Was this for real or was this a dream. She just turned around and followed Caroline. _

"_I told you he has the hot's for you." Caroline smirked. _

**End of Flashback. **

"You were the good one. I was the evil blond girl who tried stealing the shoes, but if it wasn't for me, you probably would have never met Damon." Caroline grinned.

Elena smiled at the memory. She was right. "Yeah. Thanks Care." She said to her blond friend.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have a plan to execute."

* * *

_**Ok, so this is only the first part of chapter five. I will try to update the second part faster. I have some stuff at school going on right now, so I can't really focus on my writing. I hope you like this chapter. There wasn't much Delena, but I'm working on it. So tell me what you guys think? I get these reviews about getting a beta reader. The thing is, i normally write and as soon as I'm done I post it. If I find a beta reader it will take longer to update, but if you guys want me to get one I will. If any of you would like to be my beta please send me a message and we can discuss it. **_

_**Please review guys! I love reading your reviews, so please take the time to review. **_

_**XoXoX RedRose1964**_


	6. Seducing a man is never easy Part two

**AU story **

**Warning this story is rated M.**

**Seducing a man is never easy. Part two.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Elena walked through the front door of the Salvatore boardinghouse. In one hand she was carrying the lingerie she had bought to tease Damon with, and in the other was a Barbie doll for Melinda. She placed her car keys on the kitchen table and the two paper bags.

"Anyone home?" She asked looking around. No one answered, so she decided to head into the living room. As soon as she walked in she was met with Melinda and Damon sitting on the couch with a huge bowel of popcorn watching a movie. She was sitting in his lap and munching the popcorn while he held her so lovingly. "Well, hello you two." Elena made her presence known as she walked in.

"Hi mummy!" Melinda said with a grin on her face.

"Hey Lena." Damon smiled at her as well.

She came and sat down next to them. "So what are you two watching?"

"The Princess and the Frog." Melinda answered robotically as she kept her gaze on the movie. Elena rolled her eyes. If she had to watch that movie one more time, it will start popping up in her dreams. "Melinda, how was your day at the park?" Elena asked her daughter.

"Nice." She answered not looking away from the TV screen.

Elena shrugged as she turned to Damon and said. "I swear I'll burn that DVD."

He smirked at her as he said. "I spent almost 2 whole hours searching your room to find it."

Elena shook her head as she said. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger. Show her the tough guy I know you to be."

**Flashback to July 6 2006**

_She walked out of the Mystic Grill feeling the fresh air hit her worm cheeks. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining in the sky; the smell of love was in the air. She placed her hands on the mettle veranda and stared ahead. People were walking around with smiles on their faces and for the first time in a long time she felt like she wasn't jealous. She didn't have a reason to be jealous. She had him. The most perfect man she had ever met in her short life. He was everything she wanted. Hot, charming, smart, but most of all caring. _

_She heard a whistle from behind her. "Check it out." A male voice said. "Nice piece of ass you've got there sweetheart." She didn't turn around knowing it was some idiot that was probably drunk or looking for someone to annoy. "Yow! I'm taking to you!" He yelled from behind her. She rolled her eyes waiting for Damon to come outside. He was inside the girl talking to his partner while she decided to step out for a bit of fresh air. _

_All of sadden she felt someone grab her ass from behind. She quickly turned around with an angry facial expression as she snapped. "How dare you!" _

_"Oh come on baby, let's go have some fun." He smirked at her. She took in the sight of the man in front of her. He was at least 40 years old and from what she could tell, he was defiantly drunk. His brown hair was messy and his clothes were all dirty. _

_"Leave me alone." Elena said in a warning tone before she made a move to go back into the grill. She only took a few steps before she felt him grab her hand. _

_"LET ME GO!" She said through gritted teeth. _

_"Feisty little thing, aren't you." The man said tightening his hold on her._

_"Let me go, my boyfriend is inside and if he sees you-"_

_"You'll be dead." A very familiar voice finished her sentence. Elena felt as the man immediately let her hand go. She turned around to look at Damon and all that she could see was darkness in his ocean blue eyes. They weren't the color of the sky anymore; they turned into an azure color. He walked over to the man saying just one word. "Apologize." _

_The man started laughing as he said. "Not gonna happen, man." _

_"I said apologize." Damon repeated in a serious voice stepping right in front of the man that had the nerve to touch __**his**__ Elena. _

_"I said, NO!" The idiot repeated with an amused facial expression._

_Elena watched as Damon smirked at the guy before grabbing his left hand and twisting it into an uncomfortable position. The man hissed in pain. _

_"Now would you like to apologize?" _

_"Go to hell!" The guy yelled. _

_"Wrong answer!" Damon said before twisting his hand even more. The guy yelp and Elena was pretty sure that it must have hurt a lot. _

_"You want to try that again?" Damon asked. _

_"AAA! Let me go!" _

_"Apologize!" Damon said angrily. _

_"Damon, let's just go." Elena said in a small voice from behind him. He ignored her or more like he didn't even hear her. He was consumed by anger now. _

_"I…I'm sorry." The guy chocked out. _

_"Good." Damon said but didn't make a move to release his hand. Instead he leaned in further and said. "Now say it like you mean it."_

_"I already said that I'm sorry. What do you want more?" The guy said through gritted teeth. Elena could tell that he was in a lot of pain. _

_"I want you to mean it. Say. It. Like. You. Mean. It." Damon said each word very slowly. _

_The guy's eyes started to water as he said. "I'm really sorry." _

_"Are you now?" Damon asked as he twisted his hand a little more. _

_"AAAAA! Please stop! Please!" The guy begged. _

_"Why should I?" Damon said adding just a little bit more pressure. _

_"Because I'm sorry. I really am." The man said as tears started streaming down his face. _

_"Damon, let's just go. Forget about him." Elena said placing her hand on his shoulder. _

_"Lena, go inside and get Rick." Damon said to her, ignoring her request to leave. She did as she was asked. She walked back into the restraint in search for Damon's partner. _

_As soon as she was out of sight Damon took the opportunity to slam the guy against the veranda. He picked him up again and said in a calm voice. "Don't ever touch my girlfriend again, if you don't want me to break your arm." He slightly shoved him backwards before asking. "Am I clear?" _

_"Ye-Yes." The guy chocked out._

_"Good." Damon said walking right into his face. "One more thing." He smirked and leaned in so that he could whisper into his ear. "If you ever look at a young woman, the way you looked at my girlfriend, I'll kill you with my bare hands. You pervert!" _

_"Damon what's going on?" Rick asked walking up to his partner with Elena on his tale. _

_Damon smirked as he said. "I'm on a date, it's your shift." He patted Rick on the shoulder and said. "Get this idiot out of here." With that he walked over to Elena and took her hand in his. "Ready to go home?" _

_She looked confused an even a bit shocked with his calmness before answering. "Yes." _

_Damon smiled before placing a soft kiss on her cheek and taking off his jacket. "Here, this will keep you warm till we get to the car."_

_"Damon, the car's just around the corner." She said rolling her eyes playfully. _

_He smirked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'd like to take you out again tomorrow night, and I won't be able to do that if you catch a cold." He placed his jacket on her bare shoulders before taking her small hand in his and walking over to the car. _

_When they were seated Elena turned in her seat and smiled at him. "Thank you for tonight, it was amazing." _

_"It was my pleasure, although it would have been much more pleasant if that pervert didn't interfere." _

_She smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Well, maybe that was the best part of the night." Damon looked confused and it made Elena chucked lightly. "I mean, it was nice of you to defend me, my hero." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Although he's arm is definitely sore." _

_"That pervert deserves to receive a hell of a lot more pain then just a twisted arm." Damon said angrily. _

_"I think he got the message." Elena smiled at him. _

**End of Flashback**

"Only a few people can manipulate me into doing what they want." Damon smirked at her.

"Oh really?" Elena asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Really." Damon confirmed with a smirk.

Elena smiled at him before nudging Melinda. "Hey, I got you something."

"WHAT DID YOU GET ME MOMMY?" The five year old asked excitedly.

"Go into the kitchen and find out." Elena smiled at her. Melinda didn't ask any more questions. She jumped up from her father's lap and ran as fast as her little feet could carry her into the kitchen.

"BE CAREFUL, MELINDA!" Elena yelled after her. Damon smiled at the scenario that he just witnessed. It was everything he thought he would have in five years, but the nagging feeling that kept telling him that he wasn't enough for them took every bit of happiness from him.

"What did you get her?" Damon asked.

"A Barbie doll." She smiled rolling her eyes. "I'm just hoping she won't play hairdresser again. Every time she does, the doll ends up bold, without any hair."

Damon chuckled. "Hey, at least we know where she gets that from."

Elena raised her eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Damon smirked before adding. "Lets just say that Maranda told me a few secrets about your childhood."

Elena gasped and slapped his arm playfully. "That's not fair!"

"Wow, chill woman." He smirked wiggling his eyebrows. "She only told me that you use to pee in a nappy and then put it on a doll so it looks like she peed."

Elena became completely red as she started slapping his arm. "THAT IS NOT FAIR! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!" She yelled at him.

Damon continued to laugh, he leaned forward and started tickling her. Elena threw her head back and fell on the couch as he got on top of her. "Da…Dam…Damon!" She giggled out.

"What?" He said in a teasing voice as he continued to tickle her all over.

"St-stop!" She barely chocked out.

"Apologize." He said teasingly as he continued to tickle her.

She wriggled around trying to push him off. "Ne-Never!"

"Oh really?" Damon smiled down at her. She was so cute and cuddly that he always loved making her squirm.

"MUMMY!" Melinda yelled as she made her way into the living room. Damon stopped his attach on Elena but didn't make a move to get off of her.

"Yes, my screaming daughter?" Elena said breathlessly as she tried to squirm from underneath Damon.

"The clothes are too big! She a Barbie mummy, this is too big for her!" Melinda said holing up the Barbie doll and the pair of pink lingerie.

Elena eyes widened. Oh shit. She looked up at Damon who had a confused facial expression as well. Elena pushed against his chest and shoved him off before standing up and approaching her daughter.

"No, honey, that's not for your Barbie doll."

"Is it for me then?" She asked as she examined the bra and panties.

"No." Elena said snatching the lingerie from her.

"Then who did you buy that for?" Melinda asked confused.

Elena hesitated before saying. "That's not important." Melinda was just about to open her little mouth again when Elena said. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Daddy and I already had lunch. He made chicken teria-" She stopped when she couldn't pronounce it and asked Damon. "What's it called again?"

"Chicken teriyaki sandwiches." He answered but didn't take his eyes off the pink lingerie Elena was holding. She bought lingerie. Why was she buying it? Was she seeing someone else? No, this was Elena. She wouldn't do that. Not behind his back. Would she? Damon kept asking himself questions until he was nudged.

"DAMON!" Elena said louder than normal.

"Wh-what?" He looked up at her.

"I asked if there was any sandwiches' left?"

"Um…yeah. In the fridge." He answered coming out of his trance.

Elena turned around completely read as she headed out of the room. Why was she so stupid! She left the lingerie on the kitchen table! He daughter saw it! "Argh!" Elena leaned against the table grabbing the bag that the lingerie was in. She shoved it back inside before heading upstairs. This was not happing! "How could I be so stupid? Alyssa could have seen it. God knows what the woman would have thought." She shoved the bag in the wardrobe before slumping down on the bed.

"This is not me. Oh god, I'm taking relationship advice from Caroline. This will not turn out good." She muttered to herself closing her eyes and trying to erase the image of Melinda holing her panties and bra.

* * *

Damon made his way through the police station. It used to be the place he spent most of his time in. He knew every inch of this building. It was like a second home to him. Looking at it now showed him just how much everything had changed. It looked different. He barely recognized anyone. He uses to know every officer but as he gazed around he couldn't recognize a single person.

Walking right up to the front desk where a blond girl in her late 20 stood, Damon asked. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Officer Saltzman."

"Who's asking?" She said looking up at Damon with a small flirtatious smile. She would be flirting if she knew that he just got out of prison a week ago, Damon thought to himself.

"Damon Salvatore."

The woman's flirtatious smile vanished the moment he told her his name. Typical. Damon thought to himself. "Please take a seat and I'll see if officer Saltzman is here." She said in a strictly professionally way.

Damon nodded his head heading to a spear seat next to an older woman. He sat down and tried not to think about what happened this afternoon. It was bad enough that Elena was buying lingerie, but Melinda seeing it. Why did she buy it? For what? Did she have someone on the side like Caroline? Was she secretly seeing someone? How could she do that! "Oh yeah, I told her that she was free to do whatever she wanted." He spoke out loud not even realizing it. The woman looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm just talking to myself, don't mind me." Damon said to her frustrated before turning away. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He didn't have a reason to be upset. He was the one that told her that she was free to move on. If she was seeing someone he didn't have a reason to be jealous. It was his fault anyway. She was the one that wanted to start from the beginning but he wouldn't have it. Idiot! He said to himself mentally.

"Damon, man, what are you doing here?" Rick said as he approached his best friend.

Damon snapped out of his thoughts and stood up. "Hey, man, I just figured…you know I wanted to get out of the house so I thought I'd come and visit my all-time favorite buddy."

"Ha-ha." Rick mocked before turning around. "Come on." He said already knowing why Damon decided to come and see him. Damon followed Rick into the office and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the chair and said. "Hit me."

"There is nothing. Absolutely nothing. The last thing I have from him is the phone call he received from Chicago. After that the number-"

"Got disconnected. I know!" Damon said angrily.

Rick sat in his seat across the table and said. "The best we can do is lay low. It's not safe for-"

"That's all I've been doing, Rick. For five fucking years I've been laying low!" He growled angrily.

"I know, Damon, but what the hell do you want me to do? I've been stealing documents… breaking and entering…I've tried everything I can to find a piece of evidence that will show that you didn't killed them."

Damon took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm edgy today. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I know." Rick said nodding his head. "It's hard, I get it, but you need to be patient. Try spending time with Melinda and Elena. They'll take your mind off it."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past week."

Rick smiled. "Good. How is that little angel of yours?"

As soon as Rick asked about Melinda, Damon's smile grew wider. "She's…she's perfect. The most amazing little human I have ever seen in my life. She's so smart and…" Damon smirked remembering her sarcastic attitude. "She's a lot like me."

"Well you have something to be proud of." Rick smiled. "How's Elena?"

Damon stiffened at the questions before playing it cool. "She's great."

"So you two are back together now? Not that you ever properly broke up." Rick pointed out.

Damon looked out the window as he said. "No, were not together. It's just too soon."

"What do you mean, man, 'it's too soon?'" Rick asked raising his eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. We're just not ready to move back to that place in our relationship."

"Your mean you're not ready? From what I could tell Elena could be more ready." Rick smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Damon bit out.

Rick raised his eyebrow. "Wanna talk about it, buddy?" He teased.

"Not funny." Damon said shooting his a serious look.

Rick leaned back as he said. "Seriously, man, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing's going on." Damon said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

Rick sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. Damon was lost in his thoughts. He still couldn't believe she bought lingerie! Rick grinned like a Cheshire cat as she said. "Cool party tonight at the grill, wanna come?"

Damon looked at him with a smirk on his face before saying. "Can't, I'm babysitting." He raised his eyebrow at Rick as he remembered. "What did you do with John?"

"Kept him over night. It was amusing actually. I pissed him off at least 10 times, maybe even more." Rick smirked at Damon. Damon couldn't help but laugh imagining John frustrated.

"I wish I was there to see it." Damon smirked.

"Next time I might let you in the cell. Ruffle a few grays off his head."

Damon was just about to start laughing when the office door opened. "Hey, Rick I thought I might stop by…" Damon turned his head around to see where the all too familiar voice was coming from. He was met with a pair of brown eyes and curly blond hair. "Damon…what are you doing here?" Jenna asked slightly blushing.

"I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer." Damon smirked at her before turning to Rick. He sent him a look that said. 'I knew there was something going on between you two.'

"Um…I'll just leave you two to-"Jenna started to say but Damon cut her off.

"No, its fine, I'm sure you two love birds have some dirty, kinky, sex fantasy to play out, so I better be off then." He smirked at Rick before adding. "Don't want those mental images in my head."

"Get out you, dick." Rick said throwing his pen at Damon. Damon just smirked at him catching the object and placing it on the table before heading to the door where Jenna was standing. "Make sure you don't forget your panties on the way out."

"Don't worry, Damon, I won't. " She smirked at him before adding. "You know I think it's about time you returned those panties to Jessica, we don't want Elena getting jealous again."

**FlashbackJune 12 2006 **

_Two weeks have passed since Damon took Elena on her first date and it was the best date that she had ever had. It was silly to camper her date with Damon to the one she had with Matt Donovan in 5__th__ grade. On her first date with Matt was on the school playground, they shared sandwiches. It wasn't even a date, but since everybody was dating back then she wanted to try it out. There wasn't even a kiss, but Elena was glad because when Damon took her out she felt like a princess. Everything was perfect. The restaurant was exactly what she imagined it would be. He was such a gentleman; the only thing she didn't enjoy about the date was the ending. He took her home and kissed her cheek on porch. There was no Cinderella ending to the date. No lifting her foot in the air when his perfect lips touched hers. No, but she hoped that he might want to take her out again, and then maybe, just maybe he might kiss her. A girl could always dream and Elena's dream did come true. Damon did call and he did ask for a second date and here she was, yet again at another fancy restaurant with the dreamy Officer Damon Salvatore. _

_"What would you like, little lady?" He asked as he passed her the menu across the table. The restaurant was filled with pink roses in every corner of the room and on their table was just one red. There were no lights just lanterns lighting up the room. It was so romantic. _

_Elena smiled at him as she took the menu. As she opened the little black book her eyes scanned over the various foods, and for the love of god she had never even heard of most of them. She quickly glanced up at Damon and found him watching her. She quickly looked back down at the menu and tried to find something, anything, that she had heard of. _

_"Having trouble with Italian?" Damon asked smiling at her. _

_She looked up at him a little embarrassed before saying. "No, it's just there is some much to choose from. How can I ever decide?"_

_Damon leaned over the table and extended his hand for the menu. "May I?" She just nodded her head before handing him the black book. He scanned through it until he landed on the food he knew she would love. "Braciole di maiale in crosta di parmigiano, è il mio preferito. Si potrebbe desiderare di provare. " Damon said fluently. _

_Elena's eyes widened at his Italian. He spoke like a… "Salvatore, that's Italian, right?" She said putting the pieces together. _

_He smirked at her. "Sì, io sono mezzo italiano, ma mia madre è americana. "_

_Elena blushed as she said. "Oh my god, you speak so well. That meant that you're half Italian and that your mother is American, right?" _

_"Yep." Damon smiled at her. "My father is Italian." He answered. _

_"Wow. You've been to Italy, right? Have you seen the coliseum?" Elena asked excitedly. _

_"Maybe, but I can't remember. My mother told me that my father took us to Italy when I was 2 but I don't remember it." _

_"Do you have family there, I mean from you dad's side?" Elena asked eager to know more about him. _

_"I wouldn't know." Damon answered slightly uncomfortable with the conversation. HE wanted to kick his own ass for speaking Italian in the first place. He really didn't want to get into family drama right now. _

_"You don't keep in touch?" Elena asked, but as soon as she said it, she realized that she was pushing too much. _

_"No, i don't have a good relationship with my father." He answered handing her the menu back. "Parmesan-Crusted Pork Chops are really good here; you might want to try them." _

_"Oh, I might as well, since I have never even heard of these meals before." She smiled at him, trying to lighten up the mood. _

_"I figured." Damon smiled at her as he placed his hand over her small one across the table. "I don't like to brag but I do have impeccable taste in food, and maybe after tonight if you decide to go out on a third date with me I'll give you the pleasure of a home cooked meal." _

_Elena felt tingles all over her with just the simple touch of his hand. He was so sweet and such a gentleman. "I would love to, Damon." She smiled showing all of her teeth. _

_A grin was formed on his face. "Good, now should we call the waiter over?" Elena just nodded her head smiling. All throughout dinner they kept the chit chat light. Nothing to serious. Damon was simply trying to get to know this amazing girl in front of him. He wasn't just intrigued by her beauty but by her enthusiasm and passion. _

_"So I organized with Caroline's help the whole cheerleading squad to plant trees for the environment. It was a good cause and a chance to spend time with your friends doing something helpful besides parties and the usual." She smiled at him shyly. Damon just stared at the mesmerizing beauty in front of him. She was perfect. Elena felt awkward under his intense stare. His blue eyes were watching her like a hawk. Her gaze slowly fell down, she was embarrassed. "I know it's silly, and you must think what a nerd I am, but I-"Damon cut her off. _

_"I think you're amazing." _

_Her eyes slowly wondered over to his. Elena found him looking at her like she was the most precious thing he has ever seen in his life. She slightly blushed and a small smile made its way onto her lips._

_"You have a gift, Elena." His hand grabbed hers gently and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it lightly, barely brushing his soft lips over the back of her small hand. Elena felt like she was about to melt. He was full of surprises. He pulled back but didn't let go of her hand. "Would you like to dance, Miss Gilbert?" _

_Elena blushed a million shades of red before chocking out. "I…I can't dance…I…I mean I'm really bad at it." _

_Damon couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his lips. She was so shy and innocent. There was something about her that just dew him in. She was definitely different. "I don't believe you." _

_"Well, Mr. Salvatore you're going to have to take my word for it." She smiled at him before pulling her hand out of his. She missed the contact, but didn't want to risk making a fool out of herself on the dance floor. _

_"Okay then." Damon leaned back into his chair with a smirk. "I would like to know you better and since you don't like dancing I would like to know what you do like. What do you, Miss Elena Gilbert, enjoy doing?"_

_Elena looked flustered. She thought for a second before answering. "I like writing." _

_"Oh, what do you write about?" _

_"Anything and everything. Whatever inspires me." She smiled. "What about you Mr. Salvatore?" _

_Damon smirked before answering. "I enjoy spending time with you, Elena." _

_She blushed before saying. "Let me rephrase that. What do you enjoy doing in your spear time?" _

_"That's easy; I love playing football and simply hanging out with my baby brother." He leaned over the table and whispered. "But don't tell him that." He winked. "It's a secret." _

_Elena sealed her lips with a small smile as she said. "Your secret is safe with me." _

_"I know." Damon smiled. "Okay, next question. Favorite color?" _

_Elena chuckled as she said. "Does that really matter?" _

_"Of course it does." Damon rolled his blue eyes playfully. "A color can say a lot about a person." _

_Elena giggled. "Like what?" _

_"I'll tell you when you tell me what your favorite color is." _

_"Baby blue…or more like light blue." She smiled._

_Damon smirked at her before saying. "Light blue is associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness. While blue in general is the color of the sky and sea. It is often associated with depth and stability. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. Blue is considered beneficial to the mind and body. It slows human metabolism and produces a calming effect. Blue is strongly associated with tranquility and calmness." Damon couldn't help the little chuckle that came out of his mouth when he saw Elena's wide doe eyes. "There is a lot more I can tell you about your choice of color but I think this is enough." _

_"I…um…how…when…" She blushed with embarrassment for not being able to form a simple sentence. She took a deep breath before saying. "And how do you know all this?" _

_"Let's just say I always know how to charm a lady." _

_Elena took a sip from the glass of water that was on the table. "You certainly do." She composed herself before asking. "What's your favorite color?" _

_"Purple." He answered taking a sip of the water also. _

_"And what does liking the color purple say about you?"_

_"Purple combines the stability of blue and the energy of red. Light purple evokes romantic and nostalgic feelings, while dark purple evokes gloom and sad feelings. It can cause frustration." Damon smiled. _

_"So from what I can gather, you're a very romantic person." She smirked. _

_"Well, Miss Gilbert, why don't you tell me. Am I?" He raised his eyebrow at her. _

_"Definitely." Elena smiled giggling." But you can also get sad." She made an adorable sad face. _

_"That's an emotion that everybody experiences, but yes, dark purple does represent sadness." Damon answered with a small smile. _

_Elena nodded her head. "I never thought a color could-" She was cut off by a woman. _

_"Damon Salvatore, it's so nice to see you." She said walking right up to him and smirking. Elena looked from the woman to Damon. She was blond and well, she looked like a striper. Her hair was flat and her makeup was dark. She was wearing a red short mini dress with black stilettos. She glanced at Damon who looked uncomfortable...like he was about to get scolded. _

_"Jessica…what are you doing here?" Damon asked. No, not this. He wanted to groan out loud. This was not happening. _

_The woman smirked before saying. "Well, I was having dinner with a friend. And you are here…" She glanced down at Elena before continuing. "Baby sitting?" She raised her eyebrow at him. _

_"No, I'm here on a date." Damon answered in a serious voice. He didn't get why the woman was so persistent. He already explained to her that what happened a month ago was a onetime thing. It was a one night stand. That was it! She shouldn't read more into it. _

_"With this child?" She scoffed looking at Elena. "I have to say Damon, your surprising me. A man of your standards shouldn't waste his time with…" She looked down at Elena, who was hiding her embarrassed face. "…child." _

_Damon narrowed his eyes at Jessica as he said. "I don't appreciate your comments and I would like for you to leave, please." _

_"Well, I can't stay I'm surprised. That's what you told me when you practically kicked me out of your apartment completely naked. I didn't even have time to find me underwear." She hissed. "You really are a dick." _

_Elena looked up at the woman with wide eyes. Jessica smirked at her as she said. "Don't look so shocked. He's just looking for a way to get into your underwear. You're nothing but another number to his list." _

_"That's enough!" Damon hissed standing up from his seat. "If you don't leave this instant, I'll call security." _

_"Did I hit a nerve?" She hissed back. _

_"If you have something to say to me, say it, but leave Elena out of this. What happened a month ago was a one night stand, that's it. I told you from the begging that I wasn't interested." _

_"You are such a liar. You told me that you were gonna call me. I waited like an idiot," She looked down at Elena who was about to start sobbing. "And that's what's going to happen to you too sweetheart. He doesn't-" Damon cut her off. _

_"What I have with Elena is noon of your business. I'll ask one more time nicely for you to leave before I call security to remove you." _

_"No, I think I'll leave." Elena said grabbing her small purse and standing up. Tears were about to start streaming down her cheeks. She liked him so much. Why did he have to be a player? Damon quickly grabbed her hand before she could storm off out of the restaurant. _

_"Wait, Lena, please let me-"_

_"Explain?" She hissed. "I don't have time to hear your excuses Damon." She said before pulling out her small hand from his. Damon grabbed his wallet throwing the money for the meal before turning around and running after her. Jessica just smirked after them and headed back to her date._

_"Elena!" He yelled after her. She didn't stop, instead she just kept walking. She didn't even know where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to get out of there before she made an even bigger fool out of herself. Damon ran after her until he caught up. He grabbed her arm spinning her around so he could look at her. As soon as he saw her sad doe eyes full of tears, his heart almost stopped. _

_"Listen to me." He grabbed both of her hands holding them tightly. "What happened in there was-" _

_"I don't want to listen. I…I don't want to be humiliated like that!" She sobbed out. "I'm…I'm a stupid child who fell for your ridicules game." _

_"No, you are not a child and this is not a game." Damon said squeezing her hands lightly. "I know what happened in there must have confused you, but Elena since I met you I haven't see or even look at another woman. I swear to you." Damon said looking her directly in the eyes. _

_"I…I want to go home." Elena said turning away from him. Damon took a deep breath as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please, just hear me out, and if you still want me to take you home after I'm done explaining myself, I'll take you home." _

_Elena took a deep breath. She didn't have anything to lose. She already felt humiliated, she couldn't possibly feel worse. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You have 2 minutes." _

_Damon closed his eyes silently saying a prayer. "Where do I begin. Okay, so um…I have done some pretty stupid things that I'm not proud of." He took a deep breath. "Remember how I told you that the color purple evokes sad feelings, well, someone managed to hurt me a lot and the only way I knew how to deal with that was to…I started sleeping with a lot of women. But since I met you, I haven't had the need to be with anyone, I…I just want to be with you." He placed his hand on her cheek. "I just want you. Only you." he whispered looking her in the eyes. _

_No, he was crazy if he thought that she was just going to sleep with him. No matter who he was, no matter how charming and hot he was, she wasn't about to just ruin that special part of her. She wanted to give that to someone she loved. "I…I can't." Elena chocked out. "I'm not that kind of girl." _

_"What?" Damon asked confused, but then it hit him. "No…I didn't mean it like that. No, I just want to be with you, as in I want to date you." he explained. _

_"Why?" She asked, not believe this could be reality. It all seemed like a dream and when this girl Jessica showed up she felt like this was all a game. _

_"There are a million reasons, Lena." Damon smiled at her. "But I'll just tell you one thing. Blue and purple are very compatible." He cupped her cheek lightly as he whispered. "Give me a chance." _

_For the life of her, she tired tarring her gaze away from his but it was no use. She was hypnotized to look at his beautiful blue eyes. The only thing that she managed to choke out was "What if it doesn't work." A small tear rolled down her cheek. "I…I don't want to get hurt." _

_He wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb. "I promise you I will never hurt you. I swear." Damon said looking her dead serious in the eyes. _

_"Who do you know that we'll be good together?" She whispered. _

_"Because it's impossible for us not to be." Damon smiled at her. _

_"You haven't even kissed me yet." Elena blurted out. She blushed and pulled away from him embarrassed. She wanted to kick herself in the ass for not thinking before speaking when all of a sudden she felt him grab her hand. _

_Damon spun her around so she was facing him. In one swift move he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in capturing her lips in a soft and passionate hiss. His other hand ran up and down the small of her back. She tasted like heaven. She was perfect in every way. She was his dream girl. _

_Elena was left in shock at first when she felt his lips on hers, but quickly got lost in the passion of the kiss. It was her first kiss and it was perfect. He was perfect. Her foot was still on the ground but her heart was in heaven and that's all that mattered. _

_Damon pulled slightly back when he needed air to breath and leaned his forehead against her. "Trust me, were perfect for one another." _

_"I trust you, but promise me you'll get rid of her underwear." She asked with a small smirk on her face. _

_"Oh I got rid of those a long time ago." He smirked back at her._

_"Good." She whispered before capturing his lips again. She wanted to kiss the life out of him. He was hers and only hers. _

**End of Flashback **

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I ever found her underwear." Damon smirked at Jenna.

"No, buddy, you didn't but Lena did. I believe she burned them." Jenna smirked.

"Well, let's hope you don't find any underwear under Rick's desk." Damon smirked at her one last time before walking out of the office.

* * *

_"So what? It's not like she's never seen a pair of underwear before."_ Caroline said over the other side of the line.

"She's my daughter, Caroline! She's innocent and I'd like her to stay that way for as long as possible." Elena hissed placing the last piece of clothing into the washing machine.

_"Elena she's five. She's not exactly that evolve into figuring out what sex is, to her, it was simply a pair of underwear and a bra."_

"You should have seen Damon's face." Elena said running her hand through her hair. "He looked like he had seen a ghost."

_"That's good. It means our plan is working_." Caroline cheered over the other side. 

"I'm not so sure about that." She pressed the button to start up the washing. "And besides, I can't just leave it on my bed or in the living room for him to see. What if Alyssa or Stefan saw it? It's bad enough that Melinda saw it, I don't need the rest of Damon's family seeing my dirty laundry."

Elena could here Caroline over the other line letting out a defeated breath_. "Your make a big deal out of nothing. Just lay out the lingerie on the bed before you take a shower. Call him in for…I don't know…to check if he's babysitting Melinda tonight or something, trust me Lena, he'll go crazy." _

Elena took in a sharp breath before saying. "I can't believe I'm gonna do this."

_"Yes you are girlfriend. Go get him!"_ Caroline cheered over the other end.

Elena rolled her eyes letting out a little laugh. "I feel like were in high school again."

_"The good old days." _

"For some of us, but not for all." Elena added before heading out of the bathroom.

_"I know Lena, it was tuff back then but everything will change after Damon stops being Damon." _

"Yeah…" Elena said in a small voice as she caught sight of her daughter brushing Floppy's long white hair. "Hey, Care, I have to go."

_"Okay, I'll see you tonight." _

"Bye."

_"Bye." _

Elena walked aacross the room kneeling down besides the puppy and her angel. "Hi Floppy." She patted his head.

Melinda grinned up at her as she asked. "Mommy, can we take Floppy to the park for a walk. "

"I can't honey, I have to work at the grill tonight."

"What about daddy?"

"Well, daddy worked on your tree house all day today, he needs some rest. Why don't we go tomorrow or for the weekend?"

She made an adorable pout. "But I want to take Floppy today."

Elena shook her head as she said. "No, honey, we can't today. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." She said but made a sad face. She patted floppy saying. "Sorry Floppy."

Elena smiled at her and kissed her cheek before standing up. "What do you want for lunch?"

"I'm waiting for daddy to make me spaghetti bolognaise." She answered continuing to brush her puppy.

"Where is your father, anyway?" Elena asked looking around the room.

"He went to see Uncle Rick." Melinda answered.

"Oh…" Was the only word that came out of her mouth. Damon didn't mention going out to see Rick. He told her that he was going to spend the entire day with Melinda.

"When did he say he was coming back?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Medina answered. Elena nodded her head before heading out of the living room thinking about the man she loved.

* * *

"No, Chinese people eat food with chopsticks."

"But how come Uncle Stefan eats food with chopsticks. He's not Chinese." Melinda asked as she dug into the spaghetti bolognas her father served her.

"He just likes Chinese food. You don't have to be Chinese to like their food." Damon explained.

"Oh, so I can like Chinese too?" Melinda asked with curiosity.

"Yep." Damon answered smiling at her. "What do you think about my spaghetti bolognas?"

"It nice, daddy!" She giggled dangling her little legs with a smile on her face. "You cook better then mummy."

Damon chuckled at her before saying. "Don't say that in front of your mother. We don't want her to get upset."

"Okay, I promise I won't." Melinda smiled.

"Good girl." Damon said before coming over and placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

"DAMON?" He heard Elena yell from the top of the staircase.

He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He walked into her bedroom and was met with Elena in nothing but a pink robe. Her hair was in a high pony tail. "Hey, um I just wanted to check if you were okay with looking after Melinda for tonight?" she asked grabbing out of the wardrobe her waitress uniform from the grill. She placed it on the bed and that's when his eyes landed on the same piece of lingerie that's been bugging him the entire day.

"Sure, um…yeah, that was the plan." Damon chocked out.

"Great." Elena smiled. "Oh tonights going to be one hell of a night." She said grabbing a towel. "There is this huge 21 birthday party at the grill."

"Who's is it?"

"I have no idea. Caroline knows her though."

"Of course she does." Damon muttered.

Elena turned around here the bitterness in his voice. "Is everything okay with the two of you?"

"Yeah." Damon said quickly before adding. "I better get going and you better get ready for…" He wanted to say your hot date, because clearly she was seeing someone. Who wears hot lingerie to a birthday party if they don't want someone to see it.. He composed himself before saying. "…for work." With that he almost ran out the door.

Elena stood there wondering if Caroline was right. She saw him looking at the lingerie. Could it be? Was he really jealous? Well there was only one way to find out. She grabbed her uniform with the sexy lingerie and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

The grill was full of people. It was like the whole town came to this party. The birthday girl was Rebekah Mikaelson. She was pretty. Blond hair and blue eyes. Elena didn't really get a chance to meet her. She was rushing from one corner of the grill to the other every couple of seconds trying to get to everyone on time. She approached a table where sat 4 girls.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked politely with a smile on her face.

"Vodka." The first girl with long silky blond hair answered.

"Tequila." The second girl answered with short blond hair.

"Tequila." Answered the third girl with black curly hair.

"Bourbon." Said the third girl with short brown hair. Elena quickly wrote down their orders before heading to the bar. She still didn't get the way women loved alcohol. She was never a fan of it. She didn't mind smelling bourbon on Damon but she was never the type to consume alcohol.

"Ben, two tequila's, one vodka, and one bourbon." Elena yelled across the bar at the bar tender.

"Anything for you, Lena." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. Ben was always in the mood for joking and flirting, the only difference was that Elena knew he never meant more than an innocent laugh and that's what made it so easy and fun. He was attractive, even cute but there was only one man on this planet that Elena loved, and will always love. Damon. She leaned across the bar smirking back at him as she said. "You know my serial killer baby daddy is out."

Ben smirked at her again. "Yeah, I heard. How's it been?" Ben knew Damon before he went to prison, and after he was arrested Elena didn't hear any gossip coming out of the guys mouth. He never judged her or gave her any shit for loving a man who was accused of murder. He never said that he believed Damon was innocent but as long as he didn't give her shit about the man she loved Elena considered him a good friend.

"Rusty." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"It's to be expected. How's your little one handling it?"

"Melinda loves him."

"Yeah, well, Salvatore's hard not to love." Ben smirked.

"Are you telling me that you're finally admitting that you're gay?" Elena teased.

"In your dreams Gilbert." He flashed her huge grin before passing the drinks over.

She smirked at him one last time before grabbing the tray and taking it back to the girls. As soon as Elena placed the drinks down and turned around to leave. She was met with blond bouncing locks.

"LENA!" Caroline squealed hugging her. "DID YOU WEAR THE-"Elena cut her off when she started yelling.

"Yes, now shut up about it!" She hissed a little lower, even though it was hard to speak over the music.

"What did he say?" Caroline asked in a lower voice this time.

"Nothing. He was just acing weird."

Caroline giggled before doing a happy dance. "We are on the right track my friend. You'll be riding him in no time!" She yelled holding her drink up.

Elena blushed a million shades of red. She looked around and noticed that some people were looking at them. She turned back to look at Caroline and found the blond giggling. She slapped her hand as she hissed. "Does the whole world have to know!"

"What?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "They don't even know what we're talking about."

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure it out!"

"Oh for the love of god. Everybody's had sex in this room, Elena! Stop being so paranoid!" Caroline lectured.

Elena smiled at her sarcastically before saying. "I have work to do!" With that she walked off.

Caroline smirked as she said. "Now comes the second part."

* * *

Rick walked into the Grill heading straight to the table his partner was sitting at. He sat down next to Nick and smirked looking around. "Your sister certainly knows how to throw a party."

Nick rolled his eyes before saying. "If only she was more passionate about something other than partying."

"Why are you in the mood?" Rick raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not." Nick answered taking a drink.

"Yes you are, come on man, what's up?" Rick nudged him.

"Nothing." Nick said placing the drink down. He waived his hand over for the waitress.

"You know I'm not buying this whole-" Rick was cut off by Elena's voice.

"What can I get you?" She asked not even looking at them.

"I'll take a-" Nick started but was cut off by Rick.

"Hey, Lena, you working here tonight?"

She looked up at Rick and smiled. "Hi, yeah, I'm working, Matt needed some extra help." She glanced over at the officer she hated. "What can I get you?" She asked bluntly.

"I'll take a beer." Nick said watching her intensely.

"Rick?" Elena asked noticing he wasn't drinking anything.

"I think you already know." He smiled at her.

"Bourbon." Elena nodded her head smiling back at him. She turned around ready to leave when she bumped into someone.

Elena's eyes widened when she saw her aunt. "Jenna?"

"Elena?" Jenna's eyes winded as well.

"What are you doing here? Do you know the birthday girl?" Elena asked.

"No, um…Rick invited me." She said awkwardly.

"Ooooh." Elena smiled at her aunt. She winked at Jenna before saying. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah…I'll have a shot of tequila." She smirked at Elena.

"Coming right up." Elena smirked and winked at Jenna before heading over to the bar.

* * *

Only two hours have passed and she felt like her legs were about to give in. She needed some energy. Elena sat down in the corner on the grill for a quick rest. Ben walked over with a smirk. "Sweetheart, you have a fan." He placed a martini in front of her.

She raised her eyebrow at him before saying. "You know I don't drink, Ben."

"Oh, I do, but that guy over there doesn't." he pointed to a young man sitting at the bar with a smirk as he eyed Elena.

"You can tell him that I'm flattered, but I'll pass." Elena smiled handing the martini back to Ben.

"Damn, girl." He smirked. "You know how to rip a guy's heart out."

"He'll be fine." Elena smiled at him. Ben shrugged his shoulders before heading back to the bar.

As soon as Ben left Elena glanced down at her watch. It was only 11 pm. It was going to be a long night from what she could tell. She glanced around the room looking at people dancing and laughing. Everybody was enjoying themselves. She was just about to stand up when someone approached her.

"Okay, I admit, the martini wasn't the best choice." The guy from the bar said with a smirk on his face.

"No, it was nice, I'm just not interested." She smiled politely before standing up.

"Miss Gilbert, your wounding my heart." He faked hurt and for a second there Elena stared at him. He reminded her of Damon, but he wasn't Damon and he could never compare to Damon.

""I'm sure you'll survive." She smiled before turning around and heading to the bar.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Nothing. She told me that she was flattered but just wasn't interested."

"Caroline's happy face fell instantly. She looked up at the guy again and smirked. "You like her right?"

"…Yeah…she's cute." He answered but she could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, Kol, you're a hot, charming, cute guy, go get her." Caroline encouraged him while she nudging him slightly in the direction.

"I…I tired but she doesn't seem interested."

"So try harder!" Caroline yelled before pushing him in Elena's direction.

The guy stared for a second before opening his mouth but nothing came out because Caroline cut him off. "Go! You have to charm her into linking you. She's a tough one." With that she slapped his back and walked over to a bunch of girls.

* * *

"He is so cute and he's looking at you, Caroline." Teresa pointed to the guy sitting at the bar glancing in her direction ever couple of seconds. He was hot. Blond hair and blue eyes. Perfection.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Danna asked.

Caroline smirked at them as she said. "You know what." She grinned. "I just might do that."

"YOU GO GIRL!" Teresa and Danna yelled after her. Caroline swung her hips as she made her way over to the bar. She was just about to approach the hot loner guy when her eyes caught the same green one's she knows all too well. She marched over towards him. "Stefan!"

He flashed Caroline a small smile before saying. "Nice party."

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Having a drink." He smirked.

"No!" Caroline slapped his arm. "Elena is here tonight and I don't want her to catch us-" he cut her off.

"I'm not here for a round of hot sex."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm on Elena patrol." He smirked taking a drink.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

Stefan rolled his eyes before saying. "My brother has become completely paranoid, and I think it's safe to say that he's crazy." He took another drink before continuing. "He sent me here to spy on Elena. He thinks she has a secret lover."

Caroline couldn't help but burst out laughing. Stefan chucked as well. "He wants to know who the guy is so he can give him a lecture about how he should treat her."

Caroline stopped laughing immediately. Her facial expression went back to serious. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Damon's just being paranoid. Elena doesn't have anyone."

"Yeah, but what do you mean he wants to give a lecture to the guy? Is it like a s_tay away from my girl lecture _or is it one of those _love her and protect her because she deserves the best_."

"Nether." Stefan answered frowning at her. "Why is this so important?"

Caroline through her hands in the air. "Because it is! Just tell me what he told you."

Stefan rolled his eyes annoyed. "She bought some new underwear or something and Damon thinks she's seeing someone secretly. He wants to know who the guy is so he can give him a speech about not hurting Elena." Stefan explained.

"Damn it!" Caroline hissed.

"Okay, that's it!" Stefan grabbed her arm. "What's going on? What don't I know about? Is she seeing someone else?"

"NO!" Caroline said throwing her arms in the air.

"Then tell me why you are acting so weird!" Stefan demanded.

"Okay, but you can't tell Damon."

"What's going on?" Stefan said in a serious voice.

"Promise me you won't tell Damon." Caroline asked.

"I'm not promising anything! My brother's been through hell and back, and if Elena is seeing someone behind his back-"Caroline cut him off.

"She's not seeing anyone! The only reason why Elena bought new lingerie was to try and trigger something from your brother. We weren't exactly expecting him to play it so cool, we thought that he might get jealous."

"Are you telling me that you're trying to play match maker with my brother and Elena?" Stefan asked staring at her like she was crazy.

Caroline rolled her eyes grabbing his drink and taking a big gulp. "I might have given her a few ideas on how to charm him."

"Oh god." Stefan grabbed his drink back before drowning it all in one go. "You organized this shenanigan, didn't you?"

Caroline grinned at him before saying. "Well I couldn't exactly leave it up to her. Think of it this way. A satisfied Elena won't pay too much attention to your sex life."

"Caroline!" Stefan groaned.

"What? You've been complaining about not having enough sex so I thought-"Stefan cut her off.

"This has nothing to do with our sex life." He though his hands in the air. "I can't believe you did this! Damon thinks she's cheating on him!"

"Well, she has every right to cheat since he doesn't give her any attention!" Caroline hissed.

"He needs time!" Stefan deafened his brother.

"For what?" Caroline rolled her eyes. Stefan was about to open his mouth again when he caught sight of Elena coming their way. She approached them as she whined. "My feet are killing me."

"And you're not even wearing high heels." Caroline commented.

Elena just sent her an annoyed look. She turned her attention to Stefan before asking. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

"I wasn't, but-" Caroline cut him off.

"I invited him." She smiled at Elena. "Figured he should get out of the house more."

Elena just nodded her head awkwardly before saying. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Bourbon." Stefan said handing her the glass. Elena just took it and walked back to the bar.

Caroline grabbed his arm as she said. "We need to talk."

* * *

Elena slumped down on the barstool and practically lied down on it. She felt someone place something on it before lifting her head up. "Take a drink." Matt said referring to the tequila he placed if front of her. "This was one hell of a night."

"Yeah, I'm dead and it's like 1 am." Ben slumped down next to Elena.

"I can barely feel my legs." Elena confessed taking the tequila and drowning it in one go.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drown a drink like that before." Ben commented.

"I need energy to get home." She said lying her head back down on the bench.

"I'll drive you." Matt said.

"You are my favorite person right now!" Elena cheered making the two men laugh.

"Okay, do you need me to help you up or are you capable of getting up on your own?" Matt asked.

"I can manage thank you very much." Elena said with a goofy grin on her face.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home, Matt." Elena said opening the door and stepping out.

"No problem, Lena. Get some rest." He smiled at her.

"Oh I plan to." Elena smiled before closing the car door and heading over to the front door of the Salvatore boarding house. She dug through her purse until she found her keys. When she managed to open the door, she slowly stepped inside closing the door carefully not to wake anyone. She grabbed her shoes and tiptoed slowly into the living room where she found a lamp shying. Alyssa probably forgot to turn it off. She made her way over to the lamp but noticed a figure sitting in the dark. When she got closer, the light from the lamp shined upon the figure, it was Damon. He was sitting on the sofa with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Damon?" Elena said softly.

"How was work?" he asked not moving or looking up at her.

"Horrible. My legs are killing me." Elena answered slumping down on the opposite sofa. "Why are you awake at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep." He answered. Even though she was tiered like hell, she could still notice that something wasn't right. He was distant.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He answered before looking down at her. "You should go to bed. It looks like you've had a rough night." He said almost in a bitter voice.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy." Elena said but noticed when he turned his gaze away from her.

"Then go to bed. Melinda is already asleep." He said taking a drink.

Elena sat up on the couch before asking. "What's wrong Damon?"

He lifted his gaze slowly and Elena could see the hurt in his eyes but it was almost immediately replaced with bitterness. "Nothing."

"Come on, I know you. Something is bothering-"

"I really don't feel like talking about it!" He hissed.

Elena just sat there staring at him. Was he mad at her? Was Caroline right? "Are you mad at me?"

His blue eyes met her brown doe ones in the dark. "Do I have a reason to be?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Elena pointed out.

He narrowed his eyes at her before saying. "Where were you tonight?"

"You know very well where I was!" Elena hissed. "What is the matter with you?" she threw her hands in the air.

"What's the matter with me?" Damon repeated angrily. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest. Caroline was right.

He hesitated before saying. "That you're seeing someone. I do recall telling you, Elena, that you were free to date. I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me."

Elena couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. She looked at Damon and noticed his angry facial expression. He stood up placing the glass of bourbon on the table before saying. "You think this is funny!" She could see the hurt in his eyes. "You have a daughter, a five year old child, for Crist sake! You can't act like this! Sneaking around like a teenager! You were never this girl! What has gotten into you?"

"Damon, you don't understand -"Elena started to say but he cut her off.

"Your right I don't understand!" He hissed. "How long has this been going on for? Huh? Who is he?"

"Damon, I'm not seeing anyone." Elena said but couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. He was so mad…he was jealous.

"Don't lie to me!" He hissed. "For the love of god, you bought new lingerie, and your expect me to believe you when you say that you're not seeing anyone. For Crist sake our daughter saw! What is wrong with you, Elena?!" He almost yelled.

"Keep your voice down! Our daughter is sleeping!" She hissed in a hushed tone. Her facial expression turned serious before she said. "I bought the lingerie to try and trigger a reaction from someone and I just got that reaction."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damon said angrily. Nothing was making sense to him.

"I don't have time for this. I'm tiered and I want to go to bed." She said turning around.

"Yeah, of course you are, I mean with all the sex you've been having." Damon blurted out angrily.

Elena turned around with an angry facial expression before saying. "You idiot!" She walked right up to him. "How dare you even think that? In the last five years while you were locked up I didn't even look at another man let alone think about sleeping with him!" Her face became red as she hissed. "All I've done is wait for you!" She waved her hand in the air. "The day you get released, Damon, you didn't even kiss me. Not even a simple kiss on the cheek! How do you think that makes me feel?" Her eyes became watery.

"Elena, I didn't-" He started but she cut him off.

"You don't know what it's like. I see you every day. Every corner that I turn I see you there. But do you know what the worst part is?" A small tear rolled down her cheek. "Not being able to touch you. Not being able to kiss you. I go to bed every night without you and I wake up every morning without you. I feel worse than I was when you were locked up. Knowing that you're here and that I can't have you is killing me." Tears spilt out of her eyes.

"Lena…" Damon said almost in a whisper. Hearing her say all this made his heart arch even more. He never meant to hurt her. He thought he was doing the right thing by staying away from her, but clearly he was hurting her much more.

"I …I just want to know." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes! I've always loved you." He said cupping her wet cheeks.

She swallowed thickly before asking. "Are you still in love with me?"

"Yes." Damon answered immediately. There was no hesitation. He loved her more than his own life.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" She asked in a whisper.

He closed his eyes before saying. "I don't want you to wake up one day and realize that your life isn't what you dreamed it would be."

"Damon, listen to me." She reached out placing her hand on his cheek. "The only thing that would make me truly happy is being with you. I want our family to be complete. You, me and Melinda."

He leaned his forehead against hers as he whispered. "I love you so much, Lena. I love the both of you."

"Then show me. Love me, Damon." She whispered softly, her lips away from his only inches.

* * *

**_Well, there you go. Chapter 6 done! Do you like it? What do you think will happen next? Will Damon give in to the passion? Do you like the flashback? Review and tell me what you think. I hope to update faster now. I only have 2 weeks left till graduation so I will be updating faster after graduation. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my stories. I appreciate it._**

**_IF YOU GO TO MY WALL YOU'LL FIND MY BLOG ADDRESS THERE. I WILL UPDATE SPOILERS FROM THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS FROM MY STORIES SO CHECK IT OUT. COMMENT AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT. _**

**_Love RedRose1864 _**


End file.
